Back in Time: a MCSM story
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: As Jesse had finish another chapter in their journey, they will soon discovered what happens when you try to Reset your life differently. Join Jesse and her friends as they travel back to the time of the Witherstorm, and see what happens when you change history.
1. chapter 1: Reset Differently

**Back in Time**

 **A Minecraft Story Mode Fanfic**

Chapter one: Reset Differently

( **Arthur's note:** Pikachuninja here and hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story and let us begin. :3) **( Update: Also a little late note, here is what my Jesse looks like; sorry for the late detail. Jesse: pale skin; yellow hair clip; green eyes; female; Age: 25; Armor: SwordBreaker; Personality: Kind, sweet, and hard to tick-off; Crush: Unknown?; Favorite color: Green and blue.)**

It was the end of the adventure for Jesse. She was in their treasure room made by their group called the new Order of the Stone. She was standing alone in the treasure room; After Ivor had taken the Atlas book as well as the enchanted flint and steel.

Jesse had let Ivor go, knowing he wanted to go on more adventures after all of this.

Jesse started walking forward to catch up with her friends. Then a floating bar, likes a button, that glowed a bright light orange appeared next to her that made her have shocked and angry expression on her face.

This bar was known as a Reset button.

The Reset button has locked onto Jesse's emerald green eyes. Jesse has known that dumb thing for awhile now, giving her the opportunity to try out multiple options in her life that she has or hasn't tried before.

Jesse looked at the floating button before looking at her hand.

"... No." started Jesse, "I shouldn't." She clenched her fist, looking back at the floor. She can't... she can't do this, not again.

Not to her friends.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" A raspy voice snarled behind Jesse. "Reset the game already!" She turned around to face the shady person right behind her, 'it' smiled with huge, sharp fang-like teeth and glared at her with white glowing eyes.

Jesse glared at the shadow thing before starting to walk toward the door. Not saying a word.

The shadow was bewildered by Jesse's decision on not resetting the world, so the shadow had to think of something quick; and then he had an idea. The shadow smirks, then exclaimed, "Aren't you a little curious about what will happen if you... don't use any of the usual four optional choices?"

Jesse stopped in her tracks, then turned her body to face the shadow. Not using the choices and doing things her own way, but that would also mean that it will be... Changing the story. Jesse started to walk to the button and looked at her hands. Then, she raised her hand towards the button.

And, she pressed it.

The world started to glitch out before disintegrating into nothingness. Jesse looked at the floor and realizing that she is going to fall to the nothingness. Jesse tried to find something to help her, but everything was disappearing, and she eventually fell to the database. The shadow smirks at her and said, "I knew you would do it. See you later, hero."

Jesse stared at the nothingness and noticing that she was disappearing as well. "Some hero I am." she mumble sadly to herself, as she disintegrating into code.

Then, it started to recode itself, all the way back to when Jesse was treated like a loser. It was like going back in time but not nearly as cool.

 _But as one story end, another one begins... but what has changed?_


	2. Chapter two: Some differences

Chapter 2: Some differences

 **(Author's Note: The chapter may seem short because I made the original chapter with 84 paragraphs so I shortened it just a bit. Anyway let's get started.) (Update: Axel: 23; Olivia: 21; Petra: 26; Lukas: 24. These are the ages of the characters that my universe has. Also, hope that I fix some of the grammar I had; key word some.)**

In the lovely treehouse, Jesse is training with a wooden sword in her hand and a practice dummy to well... practice with. She swings left, and slices right, her attention was all on that practice dummy.

Her best friend, Olivia, was walking with a piece of Redstone dust in her hands. Olivia thought for a moment before asking Jesse, "Which would you rather fight? A hundred chicken-size zombies, or ten zombie-size chickens?"

Jesse still had her attention on the dummy, but she still heard every word. "Just to be clear. You won't have any weapons or armor," Olivia continued, "You'll just be using your fists." Then as Olivia finished her sentence, her eyes sparkled and for a moment her expression had changed to confusion.

"I have to go with the giant chickens." Jesse answered, "Not because I want to or because I think it will be easy, it's because... they'll be an abomination." Olivia stared at Jesse, with an unsure look, then she muttered, "Huh?"

Jesse was taken back by her response, she turned to face her. "Um... it's an abomination because... of their giant feet?" Questioned Jesse. "That's what you were going to say... Right?"

Olivia looked around the room, then stared at the floor. "W-why are we... back in our old treehouse?" She mumbled. Jesse's eyes widen in surprise, then asked "Wait. You remember... before?"

Olivia faced her and nodded, "Yeah, and." Olivia stopped and noticed the little piglet walking towards the dummy, her mouth hung open in shock and gasped, "R-Reuben?! He's.." Jesse quickly walked up to Olivia, putting her finger on her mouth. "Shhh! Quiet!" Jesse whispered, "Olivia, I think I know what you're going to say. We may have went back in time."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah... that's what I was expecting." Then they heard the trapdoor open up, revealing their friend Axel, who looked confused about the location that he was in. "Why am I back in the treehouse?" He asked. "I thought we were walking home?"

Jesse looked startled by this, two of her friends remembers what had happened!? Axel looked around before noticing a familiar little pig. "Hey, Reuben's alive."

Jesse quickly punched his shoulder, "Axel! Not now!" Jesse hissed at him. Axel finally noticed what she was saying. He nodded in response, "Oh... gotcha."

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then turned her head to Jesse and asked. "Okay, so what's going on?" Jesse looked at her friends before answering, "It seems like we went back to when we were losers." Axel frowned and groaned, "Aww man, I can't believe this. We have to start all the way back from where we were nobodies?" Jesse sighed, "Yes, but we can still have a good time, right guys?"

Olivia shrugged before asking, "Soo... are we still doing the Building Competition?" Jesse nodded, then turned to faced Axel. "You also still have the Ender Dragon costume too, right Axel?"

Axel grins at her and stated, "Yes, I do." He pulled out a mini Ender Dragon costume from his inventory and put it on Reuben. The pig squealed in excitement and pranced around the room. "As long as Reuben's happy, I'm happy." Jesse said with a smile on her face. "Happy?" Questioned Axel, looked at her and mumbled, "Well zip-a-de-do-da."

"Grab your stuff and we'll meet you down." Olivia informed Jesse as she and Axel climbed down the trapdoor to the ladder down below. Jesse looked back at the two chests at her right and took a pair of sheers as well as the flint and steel.

She looked at Reuben, who oinked curiosity, Jesse then had a sad expression on her face. Remembering what had happened to her best friend long ago. Tears rolled down Jesse's cheeks. Reuben waddle towards her, having a concern look on his face. Jesse looked down, and gave a reassuring smile at him, before having a little idea. "Hey. Give me a dragon roar Reuben."

Reuben nodded and gave a roar like squeal, before giving a small oink in reply. Jesse smiled before saying, "That will do Reuben, that will do."

Jesse picked up Reuben before heading down the ladder. Her friends looked up seeing Jesse coming down before Axel said, "Lets roll." Olivia rolled her eyes and replied, "Ya dude, roll." Jesse smiled at the two and announced. "Lets go."

As they headed to the building competition, Axel asked "So, we know what we're going to do when we get to the competition right?" Jesse nodded, "Yes, we are going to get the supplies, build the fireworks dispensers, then we'll finish it up with a wool creeper and we will win the competition, easy as pie."

Olivia looked at Jesse asking, "Whatever makes you sure that we will still win this?"

"It's because we protected our build when Aiden try to sabotage it with the lave. And also that the creeper with the fireworks, are a good combination together, also it makes the most sense." Jesse pointed out. Olivia tapped her chin in thought, before saying, "Ya... I guess that's true."

"So... should we start grabbing the extra supplies?" Axel asked. To which Olivia informed, "Yes, I think we should start right about now."

Jesse then stop and asked, "Should we do our little cheer like... what we did before?"

"Ya, I don't mind." Olivia replied while Axel nodded with a goofy smile on his face. They put their hands in the middle, as well as Reuben, and started counting.

"One. Two. Three. TEAM!" Jesse and Olivia cheered while Axel accidentally shouts out "PREPARE!". Jesse smiled back at him before heading out to get the supplies.

While Jesse was getting the stuff, she wondered if any of her other friends also remembered before like how Axel and Olivia have. As well as how this happen.

(Started: 2/2/17 Finished: 4/7/17)

 **(Hope you like this chapter and we will see what happens in the next chapter. Bye.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Building Competition

Chapter three: The Building Competition

 **(AN: I hope that you guys will like how my story will go and if it does well, in chapter four I will reveal some of the ships that are in this story, now let's start the chapter.)**

Jesse and her friends started heading towards the building competition with loads of confidence. "Okay, we knew what we're building, we've got all the stuff for it. We are so ready." Axel beamed with excitement, while Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I'm exactly excited about this. Also, I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win."

"Nice pig, losers." A man said as he walked by them. Jesse glared at him before noticing a familiar team in front of the entrance, signing in their team in. It was the Ocelots. "Oh no, there's Lukas and the Ocelots. The old rivalry begins again." Axel sighed in annoyance.

Olivia whispered to her friends and asked, "Hey. Do you think that any of them remembered about before?" Her question was answered when Aiden turned around and noticed them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers." He smirked at them, evilly.

'Guess not.' Jesse thought in her head.

"Great, the fail squad's here." Maya teased before Gill tapped Lukas' shoulder and pointed out, "Lukas, get a load of these losers."

"Lets go, guys." He informed them, not paying any attention to Jesse's group. "I... guess not." Olivia mumbled, before getting to the sign-in booth.

"Name please." The woman asked, to which Axel answered, "We are the Dead Enders." Jesse smiled at Axel and muttered, "Nice save, Axel." Axel looked back at her and grinned at what she said.

"Okay, Dead Enders." The woman announced, "You guys are in booth 5."

Axel went toward the gates, before getting himself stuck. He tried to get himself out of it before popping right out. Three of the Ocelots chuckled and snickered at him as they walk to their booth. Olivia looked down at the ground with embarrassment on her face, and continued their way to the booth.

Jesse looked around the competition seeing the other competitors, then Axel's voice snapped her out of her concentration. "Is that their freakin' beacon? They still have their freakin' beacon?! Freakin' Beacon!?"

Olivia looked at Axel and raised her eyebrow, "Yes... they're still making the rainbow beacon, we are in the past after all, Axel."

Axel smiled sheepishly, "Yeah... I knew that. But we are going to win. Again." Jesse rolled her eyes playfully, 'This is going to be a long day.'

"And we also have something that they don't have. A mascot." Jesse responded pointing at Reuben, who oinked in agreement.

Olivia gave a weak smile before saying, "I think we should stop staring before-" to late, Aiden and the other two Ocelots came by seeing Jesse and her friends looking at their build.

"Oh look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again." Gill mocked before Maya chuckled, "Good one, Gill."

"We're just looking." Olivia informed them. Aiden smirked, "There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Endercon."

"You're being unpleasant." Axel moaned, remembering how much Aiden was a jerk back then. But this was then, not now.

"Maybe not all of you," Aiden snarled before looking at Reuben, "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." Reuben squealed in horror as Aiden made that comment. Jesse looked at him angrily before hissing, "Shut up."

Aiden was taken back by this and asked with a harsh tone, "What did you say?"

"Jesse said 'Shut up'." Olivia repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you want to hear it again?" Aiden put his finger on his chin before saying, "I don't know. Maybe."

Lukas came by the group and sighed, "Stop wasting your time, Aiden. We've got work to do." Aiden growled then glared at Jesse, "You're lucky I'm busy."

Then after that, Petra came by and walked towards Jesse and greeted them. "Hey Jesse. Guys." Jesse smiled before greeting her, "Hey Petra!"

"How's the build going?" She asked, then Axel announced, "Only time will tell. But... we're optimistic."

"Petra." Lukas started, walking to her. "I forgot to thank you for that nether star." Petra smiled at him kindly saying, "Hey Lukas. Not a problem." Axel looked at Petra before asking, "You help these tools?"

Petra answered with, "For the right price. I'll help anyone." She started heading out to the woods before saying, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"None of us know where to find you." Olivia explains before Petra replied, "Exactly." Jesse sighed quickly knowing that Petra doesn't remember either.

"Hey no hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." Lukas informed the Dead Enders. "So why don't we just forget all this, and, y'know... make this about how cool our builds are."

Jesse smiled before saying, "May the best team win." Lukas chuckles, "Be careful what you wish for." To which Jesse responded with, "We'll see about that."

Jesse and her friends grouped up at their booth before hearing the Ocelots doing their handshake. Axel looked at Jesse and Olivia and asked, "Do you want to do our team handshake?"

"The Warrior Whip? Heck yeah!" Jesse explained in joy as they started doing their handshake, and they did it correctly.

"Alright, we are so ready for this." Olivia beamed with excitement. "The Dead Enders have to win."

"Building. Starts. Now!" The announcer woman shouted, signaling that the competition is starting. With that, everyone started building. After a few minutes, the Dead Enders had finished up with the firework dispensers.

Aiden looked up then mocked, "Oh, no. A firework dispenser!? I'm sooo scared." Jesse glared at him before saying, "Hey! You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours."

Jesse jumped onto the ground and started with the wool creeper. After it was finished, Jesse looked at Olivia who was standing next to the level and Axel right between the two of them.

"And now, for the moment of truth." Jesse announced. Olivia then mumbled, "Here goes nothing." Before pulling the lever and fireworks flew out of the dispensers.

"We are so winning this... again." Axel cheered, making Olivia to face-palm at what he had just said. People started to walk to the middle of the competition looking at their build.

Jesse poked at Olivia's shoulder and whispered, "Look! People are looking at us."

"Good build man." The same man that called them losers earlier, complimented. Aiden's eyes widen in surprise, "What?! No way! It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" Aiden looked around to try to ruin the build before spotting a lava patch, and punched the block. "Whoops."

Reuben's costume was too close to the lava and the Enderdragon wing had caught on fire. The pig squealed in fright before running to the woods. "No! Reuben's on fire!" Jesse screamed, "Reuben, come back!"

"Aiden! That punk!" Axel growled as Olivia shouted, "The lava's going to ruin our build!" Jesse was looking at the lava then looked at the woods that Reuben went to, and Jesse knows what to do.

"You guys save the build, I'll go get Reuben." Jesse announced as she jumped down to the ground, and punched Aiden in the face before continued running to find Reuben.

"We'll meet you back at Endercon!" Jesse heard Olivia shouting from behind her, and hope that Reuben will still be okay.

(Started: 3/28/17 Finished: 4/8/17)

 **(AN: Hope you like this chapter and we'll see what happens next time. Bye.)**


	4. Chapter 4: A familiar situation

Chapter four: A familiar situation

 **(Hi again, and now I will reviled the ships in the story: Magnus x Ellegaard, Olivia x Axel, and Lukas x Petra. I will tell the rest in another chapter, also I know it a little late for this but PikachuNinja99 doesn't own Minecraft Story Mode. Now let's begin)**

Jesse ran as fast as she could, trying to find Reuben. It had already turned night, which means that the mobs will start to show up; so Jesse had to hurry to find Reuben. Before the mobs do.

"Reuben!" Jesse called out, as she stopped and looked around the area, "It's getting scary out here."

Jesse sighed and continued her way to the woods. She stopped and saw two paths on her left and right, with hoof prints heading towards the left path.

Jesse started walking down the left path before seeing a carrot. Jesse picked it up before calling out, "Hey Reuben? I have a carrot for ya!" No reply.

Jesse sighed in disappointment, looks like he's farther then she hoped. She kept moving forward, then saw a group of normal pigs waddling around. Jesse groaned, "Stupid pigs."

Jesse walked past the piggies, then saw a burnt Enderdragon costume by a dirt hill. Jesse started to panic and ran to the costume. "Oh no! No no no no! Reuben!"

Jesse ran towards it and went on her knees and prayed under her breath. "Please don't be toasted Reuben."

Jesse lifted up the body piece and see the head of the costume smoking up, to which Jesse sighed in relief. Then putted out the small fire on the costume and continued her search for Reuben.

She went through the cave path before seeing some tall grass rustling, making Jesse's eyes widen in hope, before slowly approaching it. She visibly saw Reuben though the grass shivering.

"Reuben!" Jesse cheered as she approached him.

Reuben waddled out, whimpering softly. Jesse smiled before holding the carrot out in her hand. "Hey boy. Ya want a carrot?" She asked, the piglet let out a happy squeal then started munching down on it.

Jesse looked at him before saying, "Let's go buddy." Reuben nodded at her, "I hope you like more walking..."

A chorus of groans filled the silence behind her. Which was a bunch of zombies blocking the way she came from, and slowly waking towards them.

Jesse screamed and started running with Reuben, as they eventually got away from the zombies. They stopped to breath for a moment and Jesse puffed out, "I... I think we loss them." Nope, a creeper showed up behind her, hissing ready to explode.

Jesse yelled and started running again. She stopped by a small hill, taking a breather before facing the pig saying, "I think we're good."

An arrow showed up right near Jesse's head and made her yelped in surprise. Jesse turned around to see a skeleton aiming their bow at her, she quickly dogged the next arrow then ran into a dead end.

Jesse turned around to see a swarm of zombies coming towards them. Jesse quickly got out her wooden sword and slashed the zombie and growled, "Back! Get back!"

"Stay behind me." She said to Reuben as she started to slashed at two more zombies which poof up before the sword broke in half then disappeared in her hands.

"Stupid wooden swords!" Jesse groaned, backing away from the zombies before a spider appeared in the front of them. She looked down at Reuben as they continued backing away. "I know it's bad... I'll think of something."

Jesse looked at the mobs, before having a idea and leaned down to look at Reuben. "You're gonna have to make a run for it." She informed him softly. "I'll meet you back up at Endercon, okay?"

Reuben widen his eyes at her, whining a no at her. Jesse yelled, in a more serious and concern tone, "Go! Now!"

Reuben let out a terrified squeal and took off, galloping though the crowd of monsters, who are near Jesse.

Jesse then realized something and shouted out, "Oh ya, watch out for the butcher-darn it." Before noticing that he had already ran out of hearing range. She sighed, and hoped that he will be safe.

The spider jumped onto Jesse making her fall on her back and then the spider jumped on top of her, trying to eat her. "Get, OFF me!" She growled as she try to push the spider off.

She finally pushed the spider off, before the spider got back on it's feet and continued trying to eat Jesse up.

Jesse shrieked before seeing Petra as she grabbed the spider off of Jesse and started stabbing it with her pickax before it poof up and spawned a piece of string.

Petra looked down at Jesse before saying, "C'mon, let's get out of the open."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jesse muttered as she got up and started running, then she grabbed the piece of string and followed Petra. Jesse had hoped that Reuben will be okay as he headed to town.

(Started: 4/8/17 Finished: 4/11/17)

 **(Hope you liked this chapter and we'll see what happens next time. Bye.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Caves and Deals

Chapter five: Caves and Deals

 **(Sorry for the long wait but I was having a hard time writing the cave talking scene, but I finished it, Yay. Now let's begin.)**

Jesse and Petra continued running before spotting a cave, and they walked inside. Jesse looked around the cave seeing that there's barely any light. "Come here, I have something to show you." Petra announced as they head in.

"Not that this is a creepy-dimly lit up cave, but how far is this thing you want to show me?" Jesse questioned, unsure about where they're headed.

"Be careful Jesse. You don't want to get a reputation as a wimp." Petra warned to which Jesse frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "This isn't my first time in a cave, Petra."

A mischievous grin twitches over Petra's lips, "Yeah, but have you ever seen a Wither Skull?" Petra said as she pulled out a dark skull form her pockets, showing it to Jesse. Jesse's eyes widen in surprise, seeing the skull first hand.

"Fresh from the nether. You're the first person I showed it to." Petra announced to her; "That's insane. You could've gotten yourself killed." Jesse said concerned about her friend.

Petra smiled at her and reassure her, "Don't worry about me so much, I can handle myself." She put the skull back in her inventory before they started to walk, "There's this guy I'm meeting up at Endercon. He's going to trade me a diamond for it."

Jesse looked away trying to hide the nerves look on her face. Ivor didn't have a diamond, and gave her lapis instead. Also the fact that he will make the Witherstorm because of her skull, but... Jesse can't tell Petra to not give Ivor the Wither Skull. Because it needs to be built for Jesse and her friends to be heros, to find the Old Builder's temple, as well as stopping Hadrian with the competitions so that the teams can go home.

And for... Reuben to-to...

Jesse quickly shock that thought away before asking Petra, "So why didn't he just get the skull himself?" Petra shrugged and answered, "He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do something like that."

"Then what type of guy is he then?" Jesse asked, acting like she doesn't know who Petra's buyer was. "He's the type of guy that knows the value of hard work."

"... wow." Jesse breathed out in a nearly quiet and admired way.

Petra turned to look at her and came to a complete stop, her brown eyes narrowed at her in confusion. "Wow... what?"

"I-in a single day, you went to the Nether, killed a Wither Skeleton. I mean, I did build a super cool statue, still... it's pretty sweet to be you, huh?" Jesse explained smiling at her, knowing that she's a very cool friend.

Petra thought for a moment, before she suggested, "You know... you could come with me, if you want."

"Sure." Jesse said with a small sly smile on her face, "I will be honored, to be your back up."

Petra looked at Jesse in confusion, "You know you don't have to make a big deal out of-"

"'You can come with me'." Jesse interrupted her with a goofy smile on her face. "I know, I was there. It was amazing."

"I'm... kinda having second thoughts on this." Petra mumbled with a concern look.

The two of them came to a stop right by a crafting table. Jesse turned to Petra and asked, "So you just, keep a crafting table down here?" Petra shrugged. "Comes in handy. Since your wooden sword got busted..."

Jesse looked at the crafting table, then back at her friend. "So your letting me make a new one?"

Petra smiled at Jesse, "Yep. Just get everything you need in the chest over there," and she pointed at the chest next to the crafting table.

"Sweet." Jesse said before trotting over to the chest and opened it. She then asked Petra, "Hey, is all this stuff your's?"

"No, I stole it from whoever was dumb enough to leave it here." Petra sarcastically said before saying, "Of course it's mine."

Jesse sheepishly chuckle and said, "Just... making sure." She then grabbed a few sticks and stone blocks. "Yes, jackpot." Jesse then head to the crafting table to place the pieces and.

She made a lever.

"Jesse. A lever's not going to do you much good in a fight." Petra sighed. Jesse then explained, "I mean, you never know when you need to... open a locked door." Jesse went back to the table and made the sword.

"See? Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" Petra grinned at her. Jesse nodded and put her new sword away in her inventory, grinning back at Petra. They walked out of the cave, and see a bridge in front of them heading into the town; and then they saw lights from the town in the distance.

"Hey, check it out." Petra pointed out, "Endercon's all lit up." Jesse looked up, and saw fireworks lighting up the shy above the convention.

"No way, we won!" Jesse pumped her fist in the air, making Petra smiled at her in amusement. "Axel was right, everyone loves a creeper."

"Good for you Jesse," Petra responded, sounding encouraging.

Jesse put her hands on her hips, even though she didn't want to talk about anything bad about Lukas. But she had to do it to keep Petra from being suspicious, "It's about time we beat Lukas and his gang of jerks. What kind of stupid name is the Ocelots anyway?"

Petra shrugged before suggesting, "You know, Lukas can be kinda arrogant, but... he's come through for me in some tough situations. I'm just saying, you may want to get to know him... just in case."

Jesse thought about this before saying, "Yeah, you might be right."

"I'm just saying. If you see him, try talking to him." Petra said

Jesse frowned at her and informed, "I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra."

"How about a lecture on the power of my fist? It's short but deadly." Petra teased, causing Jesse to chuckle at her statement.

"Now come on, let's get to Endercon." Petra informed as they walk on the bridge. "Remember what Endercon was like before it was cool?"

"Remember what we were like before we were cool?" Jesse asked, Petra chuckles at that statement, "Some of us will never be cool."

They stopped in the middle of the bridge hearing a loud hissing sound. Their eyes widen to see a crowd of creepers approaching them.

"Creepers!" Jesse screamed as she backed away. Petra turned around the other way and let a loud annoyed groan, seeing zombies from behind them.

"Crap." Jesse squeaked as she saw the long deep drop below them.

"Well, there's only one way off this bridge..." Petra said, unsteadily. "Whatever we do, we do it together."

Jesse looked at the mobs, then at the water. She had to make a choice to either fight through the mobs or getting away safely with the water below. She thought about it before coming up with her decision. "Alright, let's jump."

Petra nodded her head, and the two of them jumped right before a creeper exploded. They fell down to the water and dove into it.

Jesse shivered at the cold feeling of the water on her. Petra looked at her before saying, "Alright let's go, and follow me." Jesse nodded and followed Petra.

A few moments later

Jesse and Petra walked into Endercon, Jesse looked around with a worried expression on her face. "Just let me know if you spot Reuben anywhere." She informed Petra.

Petra reinsures her, "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

Jesse looked around before she mumbled, "I hope you're right."

"Okay so," Petra continued, starting to sound more business-like, "When we're making the deal, I need you to... let me do all the talking, okay?"

"Sure," Jesse nodded beaming a small smile at her, having her full attention. "I'll let you handle it."

"And, if you wanna be really useful, try to look intimidating." Petra suggested to the black-haired girl.

"Like this?" Jesse asked and then made a not so serious face and made a small growl.

Petra snickers at her attempt on being intimidating and said, "I'm less scared of you than scared for you."

Jesse nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. Then she saw Olivia and Axel by their build.

"Jesse!" Axel greeted as Jesse walked towards them. Olivia then noticed Petra with her and had to say her sentence, "And... Petra?" She said, trying to sound shock.

"Hey. You all know Petra, my new super close friend. We're super close now." Jesse smirked at them. To which Olivia and Axel raised an eyebrow at her, and Petra palm-face at what Jesse had just said.

"We... ran into each other, while I was looking for Reuben." Jesse answered to cover up her embarrassment from before. Axel sighed and asked, "Couldn't find him, huh?"

"He'll turn up sooner or later, I just know it." Olivia said, reinsuring Jesse that he will be around here.

"I did found him," Jesse reminded her, "but before I knew it, we were under attack by a zombie horde. I told him to run... it was for his own good." Her voice was getting a little bit sad.

"What were you doing in the woods Petra?" Axel asked to which Petra answered, "Nothing. Just drawn by Jesse's high-pitched screams."

"I would've been spider bait if she hadn't found me." Jesse agreed about that, before Axel felt bad for Jesse, "Sorry to hear that Jesse."

"But hey," Olivia said, in a overly happy tone, "we won!"

They turned to see the creeper build in all its glory. Axel's face collapse into a small frown. "Abandoning friends in their time of need paid off yet again."

Olivia shrugged before saying, "Hmm, we did alright didn't we." Jesse smiled at them before she explained, "Hey, I'm proud of you guys."

Axel smiled at her then let out a small chuckle, "Aww, shucks." He joked to her.

Olivia smiled at Jesse, "Don't make me blush..." then her expression went more deadpan. "Seriously. Don't."

Jesse lightly smiled at her, before Petra realized the time and reminded Jesse, "Hey Jesse, it's time to do that... thing."

Jesse blinked at her in confusion for a moment. "Huh-? Oh right. The... thing."

"Real subtle, like a punch to the face." Olivia looked at her with an unamused face before saying, "Anyway, we'll see you inside later?"

"I'm going to head to the map booth to get that free cake." Axel responded cheerfully, grinning at Jesse as he headed out. Olivia rolled her eyes before heading out to see the rest of the convention.

"Come on," Petra said walking to Jesse and pointed to an alleyway, "We're support to meet in that alley over there."

Jesse and Petra headed to the dark alley that they were suppose to meet up with Ivor, but Jesse still thinks that this place was a little shady. "Dark, dark. Very dark in here." Jesse mumbled to herself.

Petra stopped and look around and noticed that the person wasn't here. "That's odd. He said the dark, creepy alley close to the gates. But he's not here."

"A-are you sure this is the creepy alley he meant?" Jesse asked, but she knows very well that this is the spot, and he was just late.

"I... was?" Petra muttered to herself before turning to Jesse and explained, "Okay new plan. You stay here, in case this is the spot he meant, and I'll go look around."

Jesse slightly frowned at this because it's nearly time for the Witherstorm. "I mean I could've heard him wrong. Then again, I never gotten a meet up spot wrong before," Petra mumbled to herself in thought.

"Something about this feels off to me." Jesse admits to Petra. Petra just looked at her and informed her, "All of my secret deals feel off, that's why I keep them a secret."

"I'll be back before you know it, and if he shows up, just stall for me." Petra said to her as she walked out. Jesse just sighed, a bit worried about what will happen next.

Jesse then looked to her left and saw a chest that Ivor left with the reward until Petra made the deal. 'Maybe I should take a small peek, just in case.' Jesse thought as she walked to the chest, went on her knees and opened it. And saw a lapis gem inside.

"Good," Jesse whispered under her breath seeing that the thing was still in there. "It's still here."

"Jesse?"

Jesse rapidly turned around and let out a 'eep' in surprise, causing her to nearly fall to the ground.

A shadowed figure arrived before heading into the light. Seeing a guy with black, glossy hair and beard, lapis blue eyes, a olive green robe-like coat, a leather belt, with a lapis gem in the middle of the golden belt buckle, and messy boots. It was none other then Ivor.

"Is that really you?" He asked, hopefully.

Started: 4/12/17 Finished: 4/16/17

 **(Well that went okay. Hopefully I can do better with trying these chapters, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter. Bye.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Regrets covered in Anger

Chapter six: Regrets covered in Anger

 **(I really like those comments that are in the story, keep it up { :3}. Now let's get started.)**

Jesse's eyes widen in surprise, "I-Ivor!? You remember?"

Ivor looked at Jesse, seeming a little nervous. "Y-y-yes, I g-guess so." Jesse smiled at him, before going up to him and gave a quick hug. Ivor flinched at the sudden hug that Jesse gave him, before he hugged her back. They finally let go of the hug.

"I am so relieved that you remember too." Jesse said to him.

Ivor raised an eyebrow at her before asking her, "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Jesse responded to his question, "Umm, well... my friends, Olivia and Axel remember as well. You know; about... our adventures."

Ivor nodded his head then stuttered out, "W-well, you do know that this is the day of... you know. The Witherstorm?"

Jesse frowned sadly; she knows that he's right, and that Ivor will have to make the monster again. She also knows that Ivor is really not looking forward to this, because he has told her that he had very bad nightmares and night-terrors about it. He then look back at her and suggested, "Maybe I shouldn't make the Witherstorm."

Jesse's eyes widen in fright, "NO! You have to!" Jesse shouted.

Ivor raised an eyebrow at her before questioned, "And why not?"

Jesse thought about this before explaining, "I-it's because, the truth of the Order of the Stone won't be revealed, my friends and I won't be heroes, and we'll never find the temple. Also we won't be able to stop P.A.M.A. and Hadrian."

Ivor stared at her then sighed, "I... guess you're right about that," he also thought about this before asked, "Hey, Jesse. Do you know why some people remember about all of this but some don't?"

Jesse thought about this for a moment before she theorized, "Well, maybe because it starts with the people who I care about the most, then it will make the other ones remember later on."

Ivor stared at her before asked, "Umm... you care about me?" Jesse shrugged then nodded, "Ya, I-I mean... you are my friend after all."

Ivor lightly smiled at her and said, "W-well it's nice, that you care about me."

Jesse blushed a light pink before chuckling nervously, shuffling her feet from side to side. "Yeah well, umm..."

"Ivor." A voice said from behind her, and it was Petra. Ivor turned to face her and stuttered a bit, "O-oh, there s-she is."

"Sorry I'm late." Petra apologized, standing next to Jesse.

'Actually he was late.' Jesse thought in her head. Petra just shrugged, "But, all good things are worth waiting for."

"Y-yes." Ivor nodded before frowning sadly at Jesse. She felt really bad now.

"I've got the thing you asked for." Petra pointed out to him, before Jesse finished with, "IF, you have what you promised us."

Ivor seemed taken back by how good Jesse's acting was. He quickly shake the thought away, before eyeing at Petra, "Y-you never said that there was an us when we first met; and I don't like surprises."

'Who doesn't?' Jesse thought to herself. Ivor continued talking, "If these are the type of people you associated with, maybe we should call the whole thing off."

Petra's eyes widen in shock and shook her head before facing Jesse, "No, no my friend's alright with that, right Jesse? There's no problem here. Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"I'm cool if he's cool." Jesse smiled at him, telling Petra that she fine with this. Petra nodded at her answer, "It's settled then; Your both cool."

"P-proceed then." Ivor informed her, Petra agreed and gave Ivor her Wither Skull. Ivor stared at the dusty skull, looking rather grim about this being in his hands. Petra then looked at him and said, "I'll take that diamond now."

Ivor looked back at her and nodded, "Oh, y-ya. Take it, you earned it." He then pointed to the chest behind them.

Petra and Jesse turned around to see the chest and walked up to it. Jesse quickly looked back at Ivor and he mouth out, "I'm sorry..." he quickly got out a potion of swiftness and started running.

Petra opened the chest, her expression changed from happy to frustrated, and Jesse said. "Umm.. This isn't a diamond."

"No! It's lapis." Petra growled in anger, turning her head to see that Ivor was gone. "Of all the dirty, rotten tricks to pull."

"Let's go after him." Jesse suggested. Petra agree with that idea and they started running in the direction that Ivor ran.

"Either I'm getting that diamond, or I'm getting my skull back." Petra trying to decide on what to do when they catch him. Jesse then suggested, "Or you can make him pay. Right? Right?"

They continued running till they stopped seeing that they've lost him in the convention.

"Come on, let's split up and try to find him." Petra announced to her before heading out. Jesse nodded and looked around the convention.

Jesse then briefly saw Gabriel walking to the building that held the Key-note. The fans saw him and tried to get to him. "There he is. Gabriel! Gabriel!" A fan shouted out, a few bumped into Jesse before they were stopped by the usher.

Jesse sighed, slightly frowning about the fact that he probably doesn't remember either. She then spotted Lukas by a booth near the DJ.

She hoped that someday, the rest of her friends will remember.

(Started: 4/16/17 Finished: 4/22/17)

 **(I really like writing this chapter because I get to write Ivor's lines for this and how he will feel about creating the Witherstorm again. Also he's my favorite character. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Bye.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Chicken feathers

Chapter seven: Chicken feathers

 **(Hi there, surprise I made chapter 7 very quick. But other then that, let's get started.)** [...] super whispers

Jesse walked towards Lukas and greeted him, "'Sup?"

"'Sup?" said Lukas.

"Nothing," Jesse said with a smile, "'Sup with you?"

"Nothing. 'Sup with you?"

"I just said... nothing." Jesse said with a deadpan look on her face.

Lukas looked back at her, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, umm... congrats on the win."

Jesse smiled at him before he continued, "I mean, I still think our beacon was amazing, but... you did a pretty good job. I mean, I thought the whole monster thing was pretty cool, but... fireworks too?"

"Your build wasn't too shabby." Jesse grinned kindly to him.

"You don't have to do that, okay?" Lukas smiled at her again. "You guys won, fair and square."

Jesse smiled nervously before asking him. "Umm, did you see a creepy-looking beardy guy [who's super nice] around?"

Lukas thought for a second. "Hmm, I don't think so," he finally said, "why?"

Jesse rubbed the back of her head. "Long story short, he... kinda scammed Petra out of a diamond earlier," she replied.

Lukas's eyes widen in shock. "Whoa- everyone knows you don't mess with Petra. Not if you know what's good for you."

"Thanks Lukas." Jesse gave him an awkward smile.

There was a small awkward pause, before Lukas tilted his head at her. "So... we're cool?" He asked, sounding faintly nervous. Jesse nodded. "Yeah, we're cool," she agreed.

"Cool, cool," Lukas responded.

Jesse hesitated for a couple of seconds. "To cool for school." She replied finally.

"Coolness." Lukas answered, cracking a small smile.

Jesse chuckled at that, "Ha! See ya later, Lukas." She turned around starting to walk off, Lukas smiled before slightly saying, "Yeah, see ya."

Jesse then found Axel right by the chicken torture machine again, or whatever it was, and walked up to him, "Hey Axel."

Axel noticed her and greeted, "Oh, hey Jesse." Jesse smiled before asking, "Hey, umm have any chance you saw Ivor around?"

Axel shook his head, "No, but Petra told me all about it. Don't worry, I'm looking for him."

Jesse looked at the machine then at him, "By watching a chicken torturing machine?" she questioned.

Axel sheepishly chuckled before facing her, "I-I was looking, I just got a little distracted."

Jesse raised her eyebrow before remembering something and announced, "Oh yeah, Axel. I have some news. It's umm... Ivor also remembers."

Axel's eyes widen as he asked, "Wait. Really?" Jesse nodded her head before Axel mumbled, "Oh boy. That going to be tough for him because... he has to make the Witherstorm."

Jesse sadly nodded, "Ya... he's not looking forward to this either." She then asked Axel, "By any chance did you see Reuben anywhere? I was hoping that he had make it to town, while I was... occupied."

Axel shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen hide nor hair. But don't worry, he's a tough little ham; And also you did found him before." Jesse nodded slightly, before Axel looked back at the the machine. She looked at him with a deadpan look, "Axel." She groaned.

"Alright, I'll look. As soon as I watch one more chicken got owned." Axel explained to her. Jesse rolled her eyes before heading out and spotted someone that looked like Ivor. "Ha, I see you now." She whispered to herself.

She walked towards the person before Aiden blocked her path. "Well, if it isn't team Trash-bag." He growled.

Jesse frowned at him, leaning from side to side trying to see if the person was still there. With Aiden blocking her view and continued to taunt her, "How's your stupid pig? I heard intense heat causes brain damage."

"Not now, Aiden," Jesse groaned in annoyance. "I'm kinda busy right now, man."

Aiden smirked at her and continued, "What? Busy trying to get a life? Busy trying to make some friends?"

Jesse rolled her eyes before shoving him out of her way and continued on. "Hey!" Aiden growled.

Jesse walked up to the person who she first thought was Ivor, but was someone else. She decided to tap on their shoulder instead of forcefully pulling her. "Umm... excuse me?" She asked timidly.

The woman turned around to face her, Jesse swears that the woman looked like him from the back. "Yes?"

Jesse rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, s-sorry, I thought you were someone I was looking for." She apologized sheepishly, sounding immensely relieved that she didn't go up and confront her.

"Oh, okay." and the lady turned away again.

Jesse let out a deep sigh, still embarrass about the situation. Then a loud, terrified squeal rang out in the area. Jesse quickly looked in the direction where the squeal was coming from. "Reuben?! Is that you buddy?" she called out, hopefully.

She walked up to a butcher stand hearing a man yelling out, "Get your pork chops here! Fresh off the bone!"

Jesse looked at the butcher before he lifted a pig out and set him on the counter. This pig happened to be Reuben. Jesse skin went pearl white as the butcher got out his axe. "Nothing quite sticks to your ribs like a juice pork chop!" He called out.

"REUBEN!" Jesse screamed as she ran towards the booth, eyes widen in utter horror.

The butcher turned and glared at her as Reuben jumped around to face Jesse with a desperate squeal. "What's the big idea? I'm trying to run a business here." Jesse, who was shaking in anger and fear, pointed at Reuben and snapped at him, "That's my pig!"

The butcher raised his eyebrow at her and explained, "Oh really? Well, I found this guy wondering out in the woods, so technically that makes him MY pig."

Jesse looked back at the butcher, her expression becoming desperate. "Please?" she asked pleadingly. "He's my friend."

The butcher looked at her deadpan before looking at Reuben, "To me, he's inventory. I might be amenable with some kind of trade," he hinted, glancing back at Jesse.

'That's it!' Jesse thought before getting out her stone sword, pointing it at him. Her eyes narrowed with determination, and fire, and let out a growl. "Give. Me back. My pig." She threatened him, sounding very dark and serious.

"Alright you little maniac. Take him, he's yours." The butcher growled pushing Reuben off of the counter.

Jesse smiled in victory and put her sword away, she then sass flip her hair to the side and started walking. "Come on, Reuben."

They walked together before apologize to Reuben, "I'm sorry Reuben. I shouldn't have let you run off in the wood."

Reuben grumbled a bit, but it was proof that he wasn't really upset. Jesse then spotted Olivia, she jogged over to the girl before tapping her shoulder. Olivia immediately turned to look at her. Jesse kept her voice low, making sure that no one else can hear, "Hey umm... I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Ivor remembers about us being the new Order of the Stone."

Olivia looked at Jesse a little happy about the fact that someone else remembers, but then she raised her eyebrow at her and asked, "Let me guess, the bad news is that he's really not looking forward to this, because he needs to make the Witherstorm again." Jesse nodded, "Ya, basically, yes."

"Did you find him?" Petra asked, racing to them with Axel hot on her heels.

Jesse sighed disappointedly, "No, I thought I saw him either, but it was a false alarm, wait there he is!" She blurted at the end, swinging her arm to point at him.

Everyone swiveling to see Ivor at the entrance of the Keynote, panting. He glanced backwards, not seeming to spot them, before rushing into the building.

"We have to follow him!" Petra announced and the whole group ran over to the usher. He gave them all a bored look.

Jesse grinned at him sheepishly. "Um... hi." Petra then asked him, "What would it take, to get us inside tonight?"

The usher blinked, "Uhh... tickets." He started laughing really hard, as if he'd just made the greatest joke of all time.

"Here's the thing," Jesse said, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly, "we had tickets, but then we lost them."

The usher winced sympathetically. "Oh man. I hate when stuff like that happens." Jesse quickly nodded. "Me too, feel like such an idiot."

He smiled apologetically at her, rubbing his head as he apologized, "I'm sorry, but... no tickets, no show."

Suddenly, a chicken fluttered by then the usher quickly cowered away with an extremely high-pitched shriek. "Chiiiicken! Chicken! Chicken!"

The chicken wandered away, and the usher quickly straightened back up. "I-it's okay, it's gone, your a totally cool dude..."

The four of them walked back down the steps, "We got to find another way to get past him." Petra muttered trying to think of something to help them.

Jesse then looked at the chicken,blender-thing, machine then she grinned at her friends and suggested, "How about we use that guy's chicken machines to create the mother of all distractions."

Olivia nodded at her before she pointed out, "But you'll going to have to break that pane of glass," pointing at a certain pane of glass up high on the machine, "you're going to need a slime block to be able to reach it."

Jesse nodded and headed to the booth with a slime block right beside it. She noticed that the woman she meet was running it. "Oh... hey, we meet again." she said, sounding nervous.

The woman, herself looked a bit surprised. "Oh... hello. Did you find the person you were looking for, by the way?" She asked, casually.

"Hm? Oh- yeah, I did. Thanks f-for asking," Jesse said, sounding a bit surprise. "Um... one slime block, please."

The woman shook her head, "Sorry, we don't sell slime block here. Just slime balls, but we've got a limited supply today, and we're only giving out two per costumer." She then tilted her head thoroughly. "You could craft a slime block if you had nine slime balls..."

Jesse nodded before Axel walked by her and requested, "A round of slime balls for everyone please."

After that, everyone had gotten two slime balls. Olivia looked at them before saying, "Guys, these are only eight slime balls, we got to find one more to make a block."

"We got to find a way to get more slime." Petra announced. Everyone nodded and head out to find some more slime. Jesse noticed Lukas by a booth, tossing a slime ball in the air.

Jesse walked up to him and asked, "Hey... Lukas? Could you do me a favor?" Lukas caught the slime ball, before looking at her. "Anything's possible." He said lightly, with a small smile.

Jesse smiled back. "I need slime balls... I swear I have a REALLY good reason..."

Lukas gazed at Petra, Olivia, Axel who had came up behind Jesse. He smiled at her, holding out the slime ball. "Whatever you guys are doing, count me in."

"Thanks, Lukas," Petra said, before adding in a small whisper to Jesse, "told you he was useful."

Jesse rolled her eyes playfully, Axel smiled at her before she went up to the crafting table, "It's crafting time." Jesse mumbled to herself.

Jesse then heard Lukas and Axel having a conversation behind her. Lukas then asked them. "So, uh... you guys been working together long? You've got good chemistry."

"Are you jealous?" Axel asked him.

"I'm just saying, I think it's cool that you have a team that works so well together," Lukas responded. Axel chuckled at that, "You're totally jealous."

Jesse placed the slime balls down on the table, then all of the slime shivered together into a solid, green block. "Ta-daaaa! One slime block." She grinned at it, before her face fell at the sight of it. "... gross."

"I'll take that." Olivia informed her as she grabbed the block and looked at the ground to place the block in the right place. "Let's put it riiiight..." and she placed the block down. "Here."

Jesse turned to Axel, "Gimme a boost." Axel nodded and helped her up the top of the booth roof, she got up and looked at the distance from the machine to the slime block.

She took a deep breath before starting to jump onto the block, her feet landed on the block before rebounding into the air. Jesse let out a small 'wheee' before drawing her fist back in midair and slamming it onto the pane of glass, shattering it and allowing the chickens to flood from the opening.

She landed safely on her feet, as the booth owner ran past her seeing the chickens escaping. "My poultry! My precious poultry!" He wailed.

The usher charged forward as well. "Keep your eyes closed! They'll peck out your eyes!" he warned, just as a chicken bowled him over, hopping all over him... including his face.

Jesse blinked at the sight of this. "Vicious chickens. Never thought I would be saying that." she joked, before running to the Keynote, followed by her friends.

The six of them got inside, before they stopped to look around trying to find Ivor. But he was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Petra demanded.

Jesse looked around, before spotting the door that leads to Ivor's creepy basement. "I think he headed over there."

They all rushed for the door, but Lukas stopped a few meters away. "Wait. What do we do once we catch him?"

Everyone looked at one another, as Lukas continued, "there are a million ways to play this."

"I wouldn't mind a little payback." Jesse suggested. Lukas nodded at that, "He deceived it for crossing Petra."

Jesse smiled at him before going down the steps. She just hoped that Ivor still keep up with the plan.

She hoped.

Started: 4/23/17 Finished: 4/24/17

 **(Hope you guys like the story, and big thanks to 'CamronXTheXGamer' and Emily The Avenger for commenting on my story. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Bye.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Potion for thought

Chapter eight: Potion for thought

Jesse poked her head around the corner at the bottom of the staircase, the other guys poked their heads around the corner as well.

It was Ivor's little liberty basement, filled with potions and books shoved onto every shelf and available space except for the floor. "So... we are here. In this creepy place." Olivia whispered, looking around the room.

"Looks like the basement... only with a Alchemist setting," Jesse murmured, "I guess he must've gone out a different way or... something."

"I'll bet you anything my skull's down here," Petra said seriously, looking around the area for her lost item.

Axel walked by a few shelves, eyeing a few of Ivor's stuff. "And if we find anything else to steal along the way, so be it, right?" he asked, eyes practically glowing with interest.

Jesse rolled her eyes before shaking her head and smiled. Axel still liked stealing stuff. Petra scowled at him. "Axel- that's not what we're here to do."

"I did said we wanted payback..." Jesse mumbled. Petra narrowed her eyes before Axel took advantage of Jesse sentence. "And what better payback than thieving from a thief."

"I don't want to stoop to his level," argued Petra, Axel frowned and looked at her, "But isn't that the best way to get back at him?"

Jesse sighed at him before saying, "Let's just focus on getting the skull. Not stealing." Axel scowled. "No one ever lets me have any fun," he complained, jokingly.

"We let you hang out with us." Jesse was quick to reply. She smiled at him before walking down the stairs. "The faster we find that skull, the faster we can get the heck out of here."

Everyone split up, dispersing among the shelves. Even Reuben trotted off to go have a look. Jesse looked around the bookshelves and smiled sweetly at the potion brewing books.

"Ivor... you are such a sweetheart, and I love that you still have your hobbies. You are a great friend." Jesse muttered to no one in particular, as she looked at the books.

She then turned around to a corner, spotting Petra ramming through a chest. Petra took out something that Jesse couldn't see, since her back was blocking it. "Oh, what do we have here..." She suddenly pivoted and lashed out, making Jesse to back up away from the golden sword before it could hurt her.

Petra frowned slightly before giving the sword a cursory look. "Too heavy. And too soft."

"But super flashy.~" Jesse grinned at her.

Petra shrugged, looking at the blade. "Yeah, I don't think this guy does much fighting. Hey, you still have that one stone sword, right?"

Jesse nodded before explaining, "Yeah, I had to wave it at some jerk-wad butcher to save Reuben's life." Petra seemed surprised about that.

"Impressive." She then put the golden sword in her inventory before Jesse asked, "Your keeping it? I thought you said it was 'too soft, too heavy'." Jesse put a small deep guy accent on the last phrase.

"It might come in handy," Petra explained before adding in, "and it is super flashy."

Jesse walked up to Axel, who was thinking about stealing some of Ivor's things. She then saw the glowing violet potion with luminous glass, sitting on a quart block. "Axel." Jesse called out to him, "Look. It's the potion."

"I still SWEAR," Axel said walking up to her, looking at it. "I had a dream that involves this potion." he then looked down at his feet. Jesse saw this and asked, "What's wrong buddy?"

Axel then looked back at her before saying, "I... I don't think I should take the potion." Jesse's eyes widen in panic, knowing that the Witherstorm will be defeated by the potion if Ivor has it.

"But you... the potion needs to be stolen in order for us to be heroes." Jesse insisted. Axel looked back at her before chuckling sheepishly, "O-o-of course. Heh heh, I knew that. It's not like I felt guilty about that... heh, heh... heh."

Jesse looked at him confused before walking up to Olivia, "How's it going, Olivia? Found anything?"

"Well, no... But, Ivor is really no slouch when it comes to enchanting. This is still pretty advanced stuff." Olivia muttered under her breath, making sure that Petra and Lukas wouldn't hear.

Jesse nodded before smiling at her, "Ya, Ivor is pretty cool; And also very sweet and extremely funny." Olivia looked at her confusingly before saying, "What?"

"What?" Jesse quickly said to try and covered up what she said. Jesse quickly trotted to Lukas and asked, "H-hey Lukas. Did you found anything?"

"Umm, do you need an instruction manual on 'how to build a creepy villain lair' using everyday objects?" Lukas said sarcastically, looking at the items Ivor stored. Jesse nervously smiled before saying, "Just, checking up on you."

Jesse then saw the lever by the fake potion, she then pulled it and the bookshelf, that Olivia was looking at, lowered and revealed the soul sand and also the main cause of all of this, the Command Block.

"What is all this stuff?" Jesse asked, trying to act like she never knew what it was.

"Soul Sand," Petra replied immediately, "it was everywhere in the Nether."

"But what about that block in the middle?" Jesse pointed at the Command Block. Olivia then walked up to the block, reaching towards it barely touching it, "I bet if I just take a closer look... its almost... pulsing."

"This is so weird." Jesse breathed out walking towards Olivia. "Alright, remember what we're all here for- find that skull."

Olivia nodded before getting out of her way, Jesse then looked down at the chest in front of the Wither structure. She leaned down to open it.

Jesse lifted the lid, before her eyes widen in surprise and confusion. She froze for a bit, before speaking, in a strangely affected voice, "So... good news, weird news. I found the skull but.."

Petra's expression changed to scowl as she leaned forward over Jesse's shoulder. "What the hell?! Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he's got two of them already?" She asked, sounding extremely annoyed. "And he was in such a hurry to get it too."

"This has to be connected somehow." Jesse thought about this, "The chest was hidden in the back with everything else. Something that we're just not seeing." Petra looked at her and asked, "Like, what?"

"I think I know what this means." Lukas said as he pointed at the items with fear surrounding in his voice, "Soul Sand; plus three Wither Skulls. That's the recipe for a Wither."

Started: 4/26/17 Finished: 4/29/17

 **(Sorry for the long delay, I got busy. But Back in Time is back and better then ever. But we'll see what happens next, bye.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Iron Golem troubles

Chapter nine: Iron Golem troubles

 **(Hi, and... Yes, I do ship team Jes-vor or Jesse x Ivor[but only in my version]. Sorry, I have weird ships, but it's cool. I still ship Magnus x Ellegarrd, but other then that lets get started)**

Everyone eyes widen at the thought of it. Building a Wither? That's crazy!

"A... Wither?" Petra gasped at the chest, before looking back at Lukas. "But... that's-"

"One of the worst monsters there is!" Lukas burst out, light-blue eyes widen with horror.

Jesse stared uncomfortably down at the skulls for a moment. "Well, we came here to find the skull... we found it." Petra stared at them as well before suggesting, "Maybe we should just grab it, and go. While we still can."

Too late, a sound of footsteps clacking on stone steps could be heard.

"Scatter!" Petra hissed.

Jesse was quick to react and ran as Reuben flipped the lever again, the bookshelf rising to block the Wither setup from sight, everyone fanning out into the shelves. Jesse jumped over a shelf and hid into a small niche, ducking down as far as she could.

"Don't you recognized me?!" Ivor shouted to himself, and everyone for a moment thought that Ivor had spotted them.

Until he continued a moment later, "Or, wait... surprise to see me?!" He passed Petra as he shouted the last two words, making her flinch a bit.

Jesse rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Still practicing cliché villain lines." she whispered.

"No, wait, that not good... 'thought you were rid of me, didn't you?!'... THAT'S better."

Ivor continued walking around the room before Olivia straightened up to get a better look, but as she put her hands down on the shelf to help herself up. Her hand bumped a potion bottle and knocked it to the floor, making it clink as it hit the floor.

Ivor whipped back up and around, with narrowed eyes. "W-what was that? W-w-who's there?" he asked, warily.

Ivor made his way to where Olivia was hiding, spotting the potion bottle on the floor. Olivia had swapped and picked a new hiding place, and she was hiding in the same way Petra was, pressing her back against the bookshelves.

Ivor walked towards Olivia spot and Jesse jumped from her spot to save/warn her, "Olivia look out!" she shouted.

Ivor spun around, eyes widen in surprise. "W-what are you d-doing here?!" he demanded, before a look of honor crossed his face, and he asked, in a quieter voice. "What did you see?"

"Leave her alone!" Petra shouted, rushing out from her hiding place. Axel did the same, stepping out and crossing his arms with a semi-sharp glare at Ivor. "Y-yeah, back off, pal."

Ivor looked at Petra and Jesse, shock and sad at the fact that he's really doing this. "You two! Did you follow me here?"

"You thought you could just screw us over and get away with it, didn't you?!" Petra demanded to know.

"Well... yes," Ivor admittedly mumbled quietly to himself. "Yes, I did."

"We're here to prove you wrong," Jesse finished sharply, she was still pretty good at acting this out.

Ivor sneered at the two of them, trying to seem angry, "What are you going to do about it? I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned."

"We know what your doing down here." Jesse said in a evil, suductive tone in her voice. Walking slowly to him before explaining, "Soul Sand, and three Wither Skulls- you're building a Wither!"

Ivor's eyes widened for a moment, Jesse was way to good at acting, his face slightly turned pink before regaining his composure. "Huh. S-s-smarter than you l-l-look."

Axel stepped forward, literally towering over Ivor as he glared at him. "Hey, nobody talks to my friends like that. Now shut your mouth, or else... again."

Olivia palm-faced herself and shook her head. Ivor growled and threw his hands into the air. "Enough! You're wasting enough of my time already," and he turned on his heel and sprinted off into the bookshelves, Jesse and the others quickly followed him.

They reached the spot near the stairs, looking around rapidly. Ivor seemed to have vanished from sight. "Where'd he go?!" Petra asked, searching around.

Ivor was standing behind four iron blocks stacked in a T, holding a pumpkin, "If you won't leave of your own volition," the black-haired man try to snarled at them, showing regret in his eyes.

Jesse turned around, a gasp tearing out of her throat as Ivor tipped the pumpkin into place, "I'll happily remove you myself!" He then faced Jesse and muttered to her, "I'm so sorry."

The iron golem raised up to life as Ivor looked at the meddling kids, "Show our friends the door, would you?" he sneered at them, and the iron golem swung one of its massive arms at them. Screaming, all of them ducked out of the way and quickly ran up the stairs.

They went up from the basement and saw that the keynote was starting, they went through the crowd as the two announcers announce that Gabriel is here. The crowd clapped and cheered as he was on the stage.

Jesse's group stand in the back, panting heavily, "I-is everyone okay?" She asked over Gabriel's distant voice, gasping for breath.

"I-I think so," Petra agree. Olivia however, had straightened up and looked around, alarm registered in her eyes.

"Umm... guys?" Olivia said sounded frightened. "Where's Lukas?"

Jesse looked behind her then back at the basement door, she groaned in annoyance, "You got to be kidding me. He still down there!"

Petra bit her lip, eyes widening. "Ivor has an iron golem, and all the ingredients to make a Wither down there! If he was to unleash it on this crowd of people..." her eyes went a bit wider at the thought in horror. "We have to act fast!"

Olivia jerked her head at Gabriel, who was talking about feeling pressure about coming to the keynote or whatever. "It just so happens that the greatest warrior of all time is in the building- we can ask Gabriel for help! This is the smartest way to help Lukas."

"Lukas's tough," Petra agreed, "I just hope he's tough enough to hold out for a bit longer."

"I'm going after Lukas myself," Jesse decided, looking at her friends.

Petra's eyes widen, "By yourself? Are you sure, Jesse?" she asked, sounding slightly admired.

Jesse nodded with determination in her eyes, "Yeah..." she said after a moment, turning back to her friends. "The rest of you, go get Gabriel."

"We got it Jesse." Olivia agreed instantly. Petra piped up with her own smile, "We'll find a way to warn Gabriel and then we'll meet you back here."

"Let's crash this party," Axel nodded enthusiastically.

Jesse nodded before her and Reuben headed down, she opened the door back to the basement, starting down into the darkness, "... here goes nothing," she said finally, before beginning to descend the staircase.

Jesse stepped off the stairs and cut herself off abruptly as she immediately whipped back around the corner, slamming her back into the wall and kept her mouth shut as the golem looked in her direction, eyes widen. Reuben also remained silent as well.

After a few seconds, Jesse slowly poked her head back around the corner, and tiptoed into the bookshelves when she was no sigh of the iron golem. "Lukas! Can you hear me? Even though I'm... whispering." She whispered loudly.

"Jesse?" Jesse looked back at the chest and saw Lukas's light-blue eyes peeked over the lid of the chest, one hand keeping the lid lifted up. "Is that you whispering super loudly?" he asked.

A relieved smile came over Jesse's face. "Lukas! Over here!" and she gestured towards her.

Lucas smiled before his eyes shifted, his eyes widened, and he let the lid shut over his head.

Just see you smile fell into a frown, "it's right behind me, isn't it." She twisted to see the golem glaring down at her with blazing, glowing, red eyes.

Jesse dodged out of the way as it swiped clumsily at her, but the space she could move in was limited-

"Hey!" The golem looked away as the lid of Lucas his chest shut, Jesse longed into the nearest niche and the crouching down so it couldn't see her. Upon seeing that Jesse was no longer standing there, and being too dumb to look around, it lumbered away.

"You okay?" Jesse whispered to Lukas. Immediately she winced at her choice of words.

Lukas's eyes peeped though the crack between the lid and the actual chest. "I've... been worse," he whispered back. "Of course, I can't say this is the best situation I've ever been in..."

"I'm gonna go in swinging." Jesse announce to him to which he responded, "With what?"

Jesse smiled and showed him her stone sword and Lukas shook his head and said, "Jesse. Don't take this the wrong way but... don't. Just... just don't." Jesse sighed before she picked up a potion near her, and tossed it at the golem's head.

"Now Lukas! Run!" Jesse shouted at him as he got up from the chest and ran for it. The golem recovered from the knockout and started attack Jesse, but she luckily dogged it. Reuben let out a small squeal to distract it for Jesse to escape. They got away and Jesse thanked Reuben, "Nice one, Reuben."

"Thanks for coming back for me, Jesse." Lukas thanked her, "I didn't know if anyone was going to."

"'No man left behind.' That's my motto." Jesse replied, smiling at him.

The blonde blinked at her, before a small smile formed on his own face. "I guess I owe you one."

Jesse smiled before heading up to the door and knowing that, the time is coming for the Witherstorm.

Started: 4/29/17 Finished: 4/30/17

 **(I had made is too quick again. Hope you like the chapter and we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Wither born again

Chapter ten: Wither born again

 **(Sorry for the late chapter, I couldn't think of what to write or something. Now let's get started.)**

Lukas, Reuben, and Jesse opened the door from the basement, looking around. "Where are the others?" Lukas asked, before they heard Axel's voice. They looked over and saw him slightly failing his arms in attempt to convince Gabriel.

"Dude, I dunno how I can be any clearer! Weird guy! Doing weird stuff! Freaky with a side of strange! Why won't you believe me?"

Jesse rolled her eyes and sighed at him, 'Well, you're not being very clear, there.' Jesse thought in her head.

"What do you want me to do, tell you charades-style?"

"I promise you," Gabriel said, sounding exasperated himself, "that's the LAST thing I want you to do."

"How can I make this more clearer. Four words. Six syllables. Sounds like: 'schmonster in the schmasement'." Axel said, trying a different method. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

Gabriel face-palmed and sigh. "Next," he said tiredly.

Olivia spoke up, quickly. "Wait, just-"

She was interrupted by the voice of Ivor, "I-I have a question for you."

Gabriel looked in Ivor's direction, clearly not noticing that it was him. "Excuse me, sir. You'll have to wait your turn."

"Just tell me this- do you really believe that ANYONE can be great?" Ivor asked, trying to sound ticked off, moving through the crowd. Gabriel simply shrugged and put his hands on his hips. "With enough hard work, yes."

"Was that where I went wrong?!" Ivor literally spat, shoving past a few members of the crowd and coming to the base of the stage, "I simply didn't work hard enough?!"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Ivor?" he gasped. "Is that really you?"

Jesse looked from Ivor to Gabriel, "How do you know who he is?" Jesse asked, acting like she doesn't know how he knows him.

Gabriel glanced down at the girl with the yellow hair clip and green eyes, making eye contact with her. "I don't know if I ever really knew him. But what I did know... I didn't like." He shot Ivor a glare.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," Ivor snarled, walking onto the stage, "why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?!" He spit out the name like if it were poison.

"I see time has made you bitter," Gabriel responded to Ivor's accusations calmly. "And it's made you- an ever bigger fool." Ivor shot back, right up in Gabriel's face now. "Now these people were promised greatness, and I'm here to deliver."

He started walking towards the back of the stage, tears filling up in his eyes but Ivor quickly dried the tears. "Nothing built, can last f-forever."

Ivor was still very pale, but now he was muttering at a million a minute under his breath, hands shaking- even though it was from the rage of the lie, and the fear of creating the Witherstorm again.

"This can't be good!" Jesse shouted, sounding a bit scared.

Ivor flipped the lever, and the Wither setup rose and clicked into place, but this time it had one skull at each end of the T. Ivor pulled out a skull- probably Petra's skull- and turned to try and glare at Gabriel. "I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth." Ivor then looked at Jesse and mouth-out, "I'm really sorry."

Gabriel's eyes widened as Ivor turned back to the Wither and tipped the skull into place. "Ivor, NO!"

Too late. An explosion sent the both of them flying off the stage. A Wither rose from the stage, the Command Block was resting in its ribcage.

Ivor stood up as people started screaming and running, fear and terror filled his dark-blue eyes. "C-c-creature- attack!" he ordered, his voice cracked in fear.

The Command Block seemed to glow at the order, and the Wither growled and started flying around the keynote, making people panic and start to flee, screaming in terror. Jesse looked around, before up at the monster, which was shooting a flaming skull-

Jesse quickly dove out of the way, the fireball blasted a crater where she'd been standing only seconds before. She then saw a another one and dogged it as it soared over her head, barely missing her shoulder, and blasted apart the floor.

Parts of the floor, the walls, a few posters, a flowerpot, anything and everything, started soaring towards the Wither, compacting with it and making it start to grow, making it bigger than it had been before.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Gabriel shouted, drawing his sword, "This foul beast is no match for me!"

Ivor looked at Gabriel, at bit annoyed and concern for the former warrior, "You can't go up against the Command Block, it won't do anything!" he mumbled loudly and trying not to get the people who don't remember notice this.

Gabriel leapt up and hit it with his sword but- BOOP. The Command Block didn't had a scratch, and he rebounded and slammed into the floor. Very hard actually. His sword skittering out of reach.

"Gabriel-" Jesse began, stepping forward to help, but Gabriel scrambled to his feet, whirling around. "No! Stay away!" he ordered her, making her stop in her tracks, fear showing in his eyes, "It's after me, not you!"

"L-l-look at him, the mighty Gabriel!" Ivor tried to mock, and also hiding the fact that his voice was cracking and that his eyes was filling up with tears. "Look's like true greatness is far out of his reach. He might not be able to stop this creature, but I-I can!"

Olivia looked up at the Wither, getting bigger by the second, before looking back at Ivor. "We know that's highly doubtful."

"Creature- retreat!" Ivor commanded the Wither.

The Wither just turn to look at him. The center head was black, with a single, glowing indigo eye. It was a living nightmare to everyone, especially for Ivor. Ivor cleared his throat.

"Uh- umm-" he shouted again, enunciated this time, "Creature- retreat!"

"He's lost control of it!" Jesse explain in fear.

Ivor glanced at her and back to the Wither. "Uh, no need to be alarm, my friends. I have an elixir to disposes this creature."

"That potion-" Jesse's face went snow white. "Wait-wait, is that the real one?!"

Ivor took out a potion- the one that could destroy the Witherstorm.

Axel looked at her with a nervous look. "Uhh- opps." he mumble, knowing that he made a mistake.

Ivor chucked the bottle at the Wither, which the monster quickly covered the Command Block with a ink-black shin over it.

Ivor stared, realizing that this part shouldn't happen at this moment. "W-what?! Impossible... h-how did this happened?!" He looked at Jesse and she pointed at Axel, telling him that he did it.

Ivor stared back at the Wither, tears forming back in his eyes. His skin went pure white. "It's protecting itself!" Ivor cried out. "Without the Command Block expose, t-that potion was.. useless! I-it wasn't supposed to happen like this..." He backed away one step. Two steps. Before turning tail and sprinting away, tears finally running down his eyes and face.

Jesse looked at Ivor, with a sad expression. He is really not taking this well, at all.

Ivor continued sprinting out of there, the tears were still streaming down. "Not again not again not again not again." he cried to himself, his voice cracks and had small hiccups as he ran.

"Ivor! You coward, come back here!" Gabriel roared after him, but Ivor was already gone. Jesse and Olivia looked back at each other with a concern look, and they both shook their heads.

Then, a purple beam of light fell on Gabriel, lifting him into the air. He let out a yell of shock as he started to rise into the air.

Olivia ran forward, grabbing onto Gabriel trying to get him down, but it wasn't enough. "Jesse, help me!" she screamed as she was slowly being lifted in the air as well.

Jesse nodded, recovering from the potion situation, and helped her out and grabbed Gabriel's other leg. They yanked him from the beam and got him back on his feet.

"Thank you," Gabriel thanked them. "Ivor was right about one thing... I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own." He looked up at the Wither, which was about the size of Jesse's treehouse, before he looked at the group, as if just realizing they were still there. "Everyone's running away... except for you. Will you help me?"

Jesse stared at him, looking surprised about this offer. "Help, how?" she asked him.

"Follow me!" Gabriel announced to them, and the five of them ran out of the building. Jesse took a small glance back at the Wither, knowing that the adventure has only just begun.

Started: 5/1/17 Finished: 5/5/17

 **(Oh no, the Witherstorm is here again! (0.0) I'm going to edit chapter one and two a bit. Now one more ship that's in this story is Gabriel x Soren, sorry. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Also the first chapter question; If you were in MCSM, what group would you like to be in: Old Builders, the Order of the Stone, the new Order of the Stone, Blaze rods, or your own group? Bye.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Hero vs Friends

Chapter eleven: Hero vs Friends

 **(Sorry it took forever for this chapter, but the action parts were hard for me to write, but I did. Yay me. So anyway, I like the responses that you guys said on chapter ten. One for New Order and One for Old Builders. But, with that said, let's start.)**

Everyone was screamed as they ran out onto the stone bridge, a few were jumping over people that fell over. Jesse was in the back of the crowd, because her path was block by chicken.

"Outta my way, chicken!" She growled at them, trying to get them out of her way.

The glass dome on the top of the hall shattered, as it collapsed a few ink-black tentacles swayed into the air. The Wither flew out, it's one purple eye glowed in a sort of tractor beam, giving off a vicious roar. And to make matters worse, two other tractor beams appeared, as well as two other heads, giving off roars of their own.

Reuben briefly look at the monster before running with the crowd. The Witherstorm looked around, and started making its way after the screaming people.

Jesse slightly screamed and ran past the chickens. Two of the tractor beams going along the front of the crowd sucking up objects and even a few people.

Jesse ran along the bridge, only to get caught by a tractor beam. She screamed, grabbing onto a large part of the bridge that the tractor beam was lifting up. "Hey, I'm up here! Somebody, help me! Guys!"

A chicken that had also been caught in the beam flapped its wings and floated forward, coming out of the light and landed back to the ground, unharmed.

Jesse notice this, and she used the stone to pull herself forward, grunting from the effort of not slipping. She reached the end and pulled herself out of the purple light. She fell forward with a yell, landing on the stairs and falling down it painfully, coming to a stop where the slime block had been earlier.

Jesse quickly pushed the pain to the back of her mind and climbed to her feet, she looked over to the guy still bouncing on a slime block with his hands on his hips, not have a care for the chaos around him. Then the tractor beam went over him, and he and a few others went flying up with yells of fear, he was also not moving his mouth either.

Jesse ran forward, jumping over a bunch of chickens and spotted Lukas, "Lukas!"

Lukas came to a stop and, upon seeing Jesse, ran towards her. "Holy crap!" he said, "Oh, man, if I was still in that basement... Thanks for coming back for me, Jesse. I wouldn't be here without you."

"Jesse!" Petra called out, and they turned to see her, Olivia, Axel, and Reuben taking shelter under a tent. Jesse and Lukas were quick to make their way over to them, but not a minute later a tractor beam light the area purple and the tent was lifted up into the air.

They started running and scattered to different directions. "Wait-guys!" shouted Jesse, as the others ran in random directions, "We have to stick together!"

"Jesse!" Petra shouted, and Jesse turned to see her floating towards the Witherstorm, "Help me!"

Jesse ran over to her and jumped up, grabbing her hand and holding onto a single fence. But the tractor beam didn't move, seemingly determined to suck them both up. Jesse's feet began to leave the ground and the fence started to shake, "I... can't hold on!"

Petra screamed in fright, her fingers were slipping from Jesse's. The fence broke, and Jesse gave out a scream as well. Then, a hand reached out and grabbed Jesse's foot, and it was Gabriel.

It was just enough time for the tractor beam to go search for something else, leaving the three to fall to the ground with yells. Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Reuben ran up to them.

"Do we have everyone?" asked Jesse, doing a quick headcount. Gabriel started running.

"We must set out for my fortress. We'll be better protected there." They began running after him, the Witherstorm was starting to move forward, before its purple lights went to the Dead Enders wool creeper, and it swirled up into the tractor beam. Petra, Reuben and Jesse were running alongside each other.

"Thanks for that just now." Petra thanked her.

"Yeah, well, now we're even right?"

The Witherstorm roared, starting to chase the crowd, snapping its three huge jaws. A burning skull fell from the sky. "Incoming!" Petra yelled, tackled Jesse to the ground to avoid the blast.

They quickly got to their feet and continued running, Petra and Reuben were ahead of Jesse. She quickly swerved to the right to avoid a hole probably made by another burning skull, then to the left as yet another burning skull fell down and blew up another part of the street.

As she came to a junction, a group of people ran past screaming, a tractor beam was chasing them. Jesse dogged left to avoid it, and she was only a few feet away from the gate, Petra and Reuben are already out. But it was rapidly closing, as though they'd thought it would be enough to slow the Witherstorm down.

'You got to be kidding me!' Jesse yelled in her mind. She rolled under the gate, barely making it as it slammed onto the ground behind her. She got to her feet and ran after the others into the woods.

The Witherstorm can be seen in the distance, as Jesse and Petra run along with the crowd, hovering over the town and sucking up all the buildings and anyone who had been unlucky enough to get trapped inside. Screeching, it turned to face the woods.

"Stick together everyone!" Gabriel yelled to the running crowd, "We'll be safe as soon as we get to my temple."

Jesse was in the back of the group, looking over her shoulder at the advancing monster. It began shooting burning skulls from its mouths, and Jesse screamed and ran a bit faster.

The skulls set the tree's ablaze, which spread to set even more tree's on fire. Jesse give out another scream, ducking her head and ran to her friends. The Witherstorm continued to set things on fire, and it was as if they were being chased through a fiery path.

Jesse ran past a hole created by one of the burning skulls, but she quickly came to another one and jumped over it with a yell, landing in a roll and quickly continuing her run. They came to the actual part of the forest and were forced to go either left or right. Gabriel yelled over the chaos. "Everyone, keep going! We'll meet up on the other side!"

Jesse saw that Axel, Reuben, Olivia, the butcher and a stranger going to right; and Petra, Lukas, Gabriel, and what appeared to be Aiden and Gill going to the left.

She then ran right after Gabriel's group, and the tractor beams began to move across the forest floor. Ahead of her, Lukas barley dogged one. They came to a wall of fire, Gabriel, Petra and Lukas already jumped over it, Jesse was quick to do the same.

They exited the forest, meeting up with the second group and they continued running. Thankfully, all of Jesse's friends were there, but Jesse herself was falling behind.

"The temple is just up ahead!" shouted Gabriel, "Follow me!"

Jesse ran past the last burning tree, but as she looked to the side she spotted a black tentacle. One tried to reach for him, but she dodged it, quickly doing the same with the other one with a yell.

In front of her, a tentacle smashed into the ground, blocking her path to the temple that was seen up ahead. Jesse jumped over the tentacle with a yell, quickly chasing Gabriel up the steps to the temple.

"Hurry!" said Gabriel, glancing back at her, "Inside the temple!"

They ran inside and they ran down the stairs. Gabriel started speaking, "The inner chambers built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there." He pulled a lever, and a stone wall split to reveal the inner chamber in all its glory, where an unlit Nether portal sat on a raised platform.

Before anything else can be said, a purple light flooded the room and, screaming, they all ran into the chamber and straight towards the portal. A tentacle reached down the steps.

"Hurry!" Gabriel drew his sword, batting away the tentacle, "If you get through the portal, you'll be safe!"

They ran up the steps, Axel was the first to ran through the obsidian archway. But he didn't appear in the Nether, only on the other side of the platform. "Uh, something's not right here."

"It's not lit! We need flint and steel to start it!" Olivia explained.

Jesse drew out the flint and steel, and clacked them together inside the portal. A moment later, a see-though purple glow appeared in the center.

"Everyone, get in!" said Petra, "Now!"

Olivia was the first to run through, while Axel picked up Reuben and quickly followed her. But before Petra, Lukas and Jesse could follow them, a scream cut though the air.

Jesse looked behind her, and saw the tentacle had grabbed Gabriel by the leg and tugged him on his back. Jesse ran towards him, Petra followed her, "Gabriel!"

Another tentacle burst through the roof, but Jesse jumped over it while Petra drew the gold sword to attack it. She grabbed Gabriel and did a sort of tug of war with the tentacle, but was thankfully able to pull the warrior free. The tentacle retreated, instead knocking down the two people that were trying to make their way inside.

"Thank you." said Gabriel, climb to his feet. He looked at the entrance, where a woman was running from the tractor beam. "There are so many of them... I-I can't save them all." he turned to Jesse, Petra was still fighting in the background, "I can't stop this by myself. We need to find the others."

Jesse looked behind her, and saw Petra hitting the tentacle, before she turned back to Gabriel, "Others?"

"Soren's been missing for years." Gabriel continued, as though he hadn't heard Jesse, "But the others... you must seek them out." he pulled out the amulet, the very same one that the Order had. The turquoise gem was glowing. "Take this amulet. And guard it with your life."

"You can do this," he said, when Jesse hesitated, "You must!"

"How am I supposed to find Magnus and Ellegaard?" asked Jesse.

"The amulet will guide you." he pushed it into Jesse's hands, "Take it thought the portal, and then-" But before he could finish, the roof was torn open and one of the monsters heads peered inside, a tentacle separating Jesse and Gabriel. Petra yelled behind her, and Jesse looked over just as the tentacle hit her away.

She immediately drew her sword and rushed to help her, dropping to the floor as the tentacle tried to hit her. Already on her feet, she hit it, but it didn't seem to do much.

Still on the platform, a defenseless Lukas yelled as the tentacle came towards him, but Petra jumped up in front of it and cut it with her sword. The tentacle retreated.

"You two," she said, turning to Jesse and Lukas, "Go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can."

She ran forward, stopping when neither of them moved. "Go on, Jesse, go! Go through that portal, now!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" said Jesse.

"The gang needs you, Jesse." Petra said, reinsuring her that she'll be fine, "Go through the portal." Jesse glanced back at Lukas, and he was already right beside the portal. Petra continued, "If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple."

Before Jesse could say anything, Gabriel yelled and they turned to see him caught up in a tractor beam. Petra and Jesse ran towards him to help, but another beam appeared and captured Petra, lifting her too into the air.

On the platform, Lukas gasped. Jesse dodged a tentacle and looked over her shoulder to see Lukas ducking to avoid another one, "Lukas!"

But Lukas let out a terrified scream, backing away. Realizing that he is to scared to help, Jesse turned to the two caught in the tractor beams and, sheathing her sword so her could use both hands, she jumped up and grabbed Petra's leg, pulling her out of the beam.

"Thanks, Jesse." sighed Petra, "Gabriel's still up there!"

Jesse looked over at Gabriel, who was now sideways and a foot above the ground, "Jesse! Go!"

"No!" screamed Jesse, scrambling to her feet and ran towards Gabriel. 'I will make it, I will make it, I will make it.' Jesse thought in her head.

A tentacle came down and she ducked to avoid it, but as she straightened, it came back and it hit her, throwing her towards the portal with a yell. Lukas screamed as Jesse slammed into him, and they both went through the portal.

Started: 5/6/17 Finished: 5/13/17

 **(The Witherstorm has been unleashed, and Jesse didn't manage to save Gabriel D: . Hopefully they will get to the temple safely and if Magnus or Ellegaard will remember about the Witherstorm from before. Tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments. And we'll see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Nether

Chapter twelve: The Nether

 **(Chapter 12 is finally here! :3 Sorry that I didn't updated I was busy with stuff. Also I made a title cover, I made the art myself, so don't steal it or something. Now here we go.)**

Jesse and Lukas come out the other end of the portal, slamming into the ground. They slowly got to their feet as Olivia, Axel and Reuben waiting for them and they were surrounded by lava and fire.

"Where's Petra?" asked Axel.

"We did everything we could." said Lukas.

Axel looked at him trying to sound confused, "What are you saying?" he questioned.

"Jesse?" said Olivia, a much better panic clearly in her voice, "What is he talking about?"

Jesse took a moment to answer, "It was chaos. There wasn't much I could do."

"Jesse's right." said Lukas. Jesse then continued, "Petra is still up there."

"I got scared," Lukas admitted, "Just for a second."

Axel frowned, eyes hard, "You got scared?" he walked towards Lukas, who stepped backwards to avoid him.

"It wasn't my fault."

Axel was about to continue, but he quickly shut his mouth and then walked towards the portal, "We gotta go back." But Olivia stepped in front of it, blocking his path. "No! We just have to wait. Think about what you're walking into"

"There's nothing you can do," Jesse agreed, "You'll just end up getting yourself killed."

Axel sighed, "Well yeah, I guess. But-"

"Hey!" Lukas explained, running forward excitedly and pointing at the portal. "There she is!"

They all turned to the portal as the purple stuff swayed back and forth, indicating that someone was coming through.

Jesse looked at the portal, and knows that she isn't going through, it was Ivor. But she still has to act, "Come on, come on."

Then Ivor fell though the portal falling on his face. Half of Jesse's friends frowned as Ivor climbed to his feet. Upon receiving who was in front of him, Ivor sighed, "Oh... you guys."

Before anything else could be done, a tentacle shot through the portal and swished back and forth. They screamed and ran away from the portal, Axel falling onto his back. Jesse jumped to the side to avoid the tentacle, before it wrapped around the portal and squeezed it. The portal cracked and fell apart, the tentacle vanishing alongside it.

They all stood or sat gaping at where the portal had once been. Axel had a look of horror on his face. Jesse looked at Ivor whose eyes looked like he's been crying for awhile. "...Ivor."

Ivor turned to her trying to hide his last remaining tears and try to sound angry, "Y-you r-ruined e-everything."

Jesse stared at him with a blank expression, "Actually, we didn't do much of anything. Axel didn't grab your potion... but I guess we did try to meddle with your plan now that I think about it."

Ivor stared at her before saying, "I.. guess that was true." Jesse then walked up to him and mumbled, "I'm sorry but... I have to do this." Ivor raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "What are you-"

Before he could continue, Jesse punched him in the face. Ivor was taken back by this before he quickly try to act tick off, "More needless violence. It-it solves nothing. Learn the lesson now or you'll share Gabriel's... faith."

Jesse felt bad about punching him, but she had to do it so Lukas won't get suspicious about this. Ivor's voice snapped her out of her conversation, "There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that Witherstorm."

"Why are we wasting time here talking with this guy?" asked Axel, "We have to go and get Petra!"

"Petra!" explained Ivor, "I saw her."

"What?" breathed Lukas.

"While I was running towards the portal, I passed her." Ivor explained, "She was running in the opposite direction." The gang glanced at each other. Ivor continued. "Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity."

Jesse knows that this is hard for Ivor to act this mean to them.

"And your friend," said Ivor, "Has crossed it."

"She going to make it." declared Jesse.

"Yeah," Ivor admitted, "I hope so too." He then pointed to a tunnel, "Through that tunnel is a network of minecarts built by the Order of the Stone. It's your only way out."

"We should go that way." said Axel, after a moment.

"Times wasting." Lukas agreed, "Let's go." Jesse turned back to Ivor.

"What about you?"

"Wh-what about me?" asked Ivor.

"How will you get out?"

"I'll use my imagination." Ivor said sarcastically. A strange sound, almost like a child making sad little noises, cut through the air. The group looked around for the source of the cries.

"What was that?" asked Axel.

"I would wish you good luck," said Ivor, turning back to them, "But, sadly, luck won't carry you through the Nether. You have my sympathies." He took out a potion and drank it, pink swirls started to surround him as he began to glow. Then, just like that, he was gone, the empty potion bottle cluttering on the ground.

The cry sounded again and a ghast floated up from behind then. They slowly turned around to face it, and Jesse let out a shocked gasp. The ghast made another noise, but this time it was much angrily, and its eyes seemed to open, revealing red orbs. They started to back away.

"Run!" said Jesse, and they all turned tail and run down the tunnel, the ghast still giving off angry cries.

A pigman was holding its golden sword and standing there doing nothing. Behind it, Jesse let out a scream as she led the others down the tunnel, the ghast chasing after them.

They came to a stop at a little hill, where six minecarts sat on the tracks, ready to be ridden. Olivia said, "This must be what Ivor was talking about."

Another cry made them turn around as the ghast appeared behind them, shooting a fireball out of its mouth, with yells, they all jumped out of the way, and the fireball hit just above the minecarts blasting the red blocks to pieces.

They all jumped down and then ran towards to the minecarts, quickly climbing into them as the ghast gave another angry cry.

"Everyone, hold on!" said Jesse as the minecarts took off. Reuben was in the front, Jesse was behind him, an empty cart behind her with Olivia in the next one, Lukas behind her and Axel in the back.

The ghast watched them go away knowing that it was not going to get them in this small space.

The group was now riding over a large body of boiling hot lava, passing multiple lava falls. It could've been pretty to look at if it wasn't so dangerous.

"Wow." gasped Lukas, "The Nether."

"Yeah," said Olivia, "That's a lot of lava. And fire. And other things that could burn you to death." Suddenly, Reuben gave a terrified oink and ducked into his minecart.

"Oh no!" yelled Jesse, seeing the incredibly long and steep drop. "Oh, that's a drop," said Lukas nervously, "That is very much a drop."

"What are you talking about, Lukas?" asked Axel, "What dro- Oh, crap! That drop. You weren't kidding." Reuben gave a terrified squeal.

"Everyone, hold on!" Jesse shouted, and they went down the drop, going at an seriously fast speed. Axel had his hands in the air, Lucas was holding onto his cart so tight that his knuckles had turned white, Olivia had covered her eyes, Jesse's mouth was wide open and Reuben looked positively terrified.

The pig gave another squeal as they reached the bottom and the tracks went straight forward instead of down again, but they were still going extremely fast. They entered a tunnel and ahead of them was a low wall that was blocking space for their heads.

They ducked down with yells, and when they came back up, Jesse glanced over her shoulder, but another wall was coming up.

"Watch out!" shouted Olivia, and Jesse ducked down just in time. They exited the tunnel and were once again rushing over a sea of lava. They were also riding right towards a lava fall.

"Umm, okay," said Axel, "So I'm not the only one seeing that we're running out of track, right?"

"No." answered Lukas.

"Good!" Axel said. Olivia then spotted the lever that was sitting on a block. "Jesse! The switch! Now! Do it!" Olivia shouted.

"Ohhh, arms don't fail me now." Jesse leaned out of her cart, lava boiling bellow her, and flicked the lever as they zoomed past it. "Yeah!" cheered Jesse, "Woo!"

The carts came to a sudden stop, jolting its passengers, and the billions of pistons below them, starting to go down.

Jesse chuckled, "Huh, wow! I thought something bad was going to happen there, but, heh," she looked over her shoulder at the others. "I guess everything's going to be- woah!" she was cut off as the carts began moving again, taking sudden and unexpected turns, their passengers giving surprised yells.

And then Jesse was now alone with the one empty cart. 'I wished I could've asked Ivor to come with us so I wouldn't be alone.' she thought in her head.

"Uhhh, Axel?" Jesse called out, "Olivia? Reuben? Anyone?"

A squeal cut through the silence, and Jesse's head snapped left as Reuben's cart was revealed, a skeleton in the cart in front of him. 'Oookay, not going to question that right now.' she thought.

Jesse's cart turned so that she was right alongside Reuben's. She stood up, drawing her sword, "Hang on, Reuben!" The skeleton aimed another arrow at the pig, but Jesse hit it with her sword and it turned towards her. But before it could fire, she stabbed at it and it fell out of the cart and into the lava below.

"Reuben!" said Jesse happily. Reuben oinked at her with a grin, hopping into Jesse's previously-empty cart. "Okay, Reuben, remember how I said everything was going to be just fine before? I know I was wrong then but I have a very good feeling about this time- whoa!" A ghast flew over their heads with a cry, turning around to face her, and two more backing it up.

The middle ghast shot a fireball, and Jesse screamed, "Duck!" She covered her with her hands, the fireball hit her sword and rebounding and hit the ghast, hurting it.

Jesse straightened, looking from her sword to the ghasts. She continued with a nice pattern of waiting for the ghasts to throw a fireball at her then she reflected them back at the mobs, defeating them all.

Jesse grinned at her victory and sheathed her sword, Reuben popping up with a squeal from where he's been hiding in the minecart.

"Well," said Jesse, as she sat back down, "Ghast are officially off my to-see list. Done with Ghasts. Never need to see them again."

A ghast is briefly revealed through a hole in the block. Jesse's eyes widened, and they turned the corner, revealing that the tracks go up and up, before running out entirely. A ghast was hovering close by.

The ghast's eyes went red and it shot a fireball at them, hitting Reuben's cart. Reuben squealed and jumped out of it just in time, landing in Jesse's arms. The cart fell off the tracks and into the lava.

The cart turned the corner and began going up, straight towards the air. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" chanted Jesse.

With a scream and a squeal, Jesse and Reuben flew off the tracks and into open air, right in front of the ghast's face, which just watched them, uncaring. Then the cart began to go down, Reuben was still in the air for a brief moment, before they slammed back down onto more tracks and their cart connected to the one in front of them.

Axel, Olivia, and Lukas all turned to face her.

After a moment, Jesse spoke. "Is-ha- is everyone okay?"

"I mean, I'm not dead." said Axel, turning to face the front, "I guess that's pretty good."

"Ditto agreed Olivia, "Ditto on the not dead."

"I just can't believe Petra comes down here all the time." said Lukas, visibly shaken, "This place is awful."

Then, Lukas made a small chuckle, "Your throats going to be sore later, Axel."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why?"

"I'm just say," said Lukas, "Wasn't that you doing all that screaming before? Sounded like you were really shredding your larynx."

"Oh, yeah," said Olivia, looking over her shoulder to face him, "I heard that too. Really high-pitched? Kind of like a squeaky piston?"

"W-what?" asked Axel, "No. Shut up."

"Never mind." said Lukas, although he was still grinning, "Must have been something else."

"Easy for you to say," Jesse told them, "That's more then what most people can say. Their bones are probably still sizzling away in the lava down there."

Lukas then looked back to face her and said, "Wow, morbid."

"Sorry." Jesse apologized as the minecarts rattled on the tracks heading to their destination.

Started: 5/14/17 Finished: 5/29/17

 **(Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think about it. Also, who will remember about what happened, Magnus or Ellegaard? We will see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fights that can't be won

Chapter thirteen: Fights that can't be won

 **(Here is the new chapter, I did it really fast. Now to point this out; in my playthrough of MCSM I went to Boom Town, and took Ellegaard armor. Also I choose Magnus to remember because of his depression for the lose of Ellegaard is more challenging for him to go back and do it again. I have noticed that there aren't as many comments during the last four chapters. Now let's get started.)**

The minecarts finally got to a small fight of steps. "Can you throw up like- inside your body?" Jesse asked as she climbed out.

Olivia nodded. "Uh huh. I know, because I just did. About five times."

The group reached the top to see a circle of land, multiple minecart tracks leading to and from it. Archways were looping over each other above them, and Jesse looked around, her eyes practically shining. "Wow!" she breathed, "Just look at this place."

Olivia nodded at her, also impressed by the area. "All of these tracks converge at this point," she said, looking around. "You could probably get anywhere in the world from here!"

"There's the portal!" Lukas called out, pointing at the Nether portal in front of him. It was lit up, so that one less thing they need to worry about.

"This is what Gabriel was talking about," Lukas said with a nod.

Axel started walking towards the portal. "That's our way out!" he exclaimed.

"It would lead back up to the surface..." Olivia mused, crossing her arms.

Lukas then had a worried look crossed his face. "The surface is also where that creature is."

Axel then came to a sudden halt, only two feet away from the portal. "Thanks for being so brave, Axel." Lukas told him.

He bit his lip and turned back to the portal. "Okay... I guess I have to go through now. I'm going. I'm... going right now," he said, sounding nervous. He didn't even move one inch though.

"You can do it Axel." Jesse cheered for him. Axel then looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, I can do it."

"Yep, whatever's on the other side. Has no idea what's coming to them."

Axel nodded and his smile brightened before he went through it. Olivia looked at her and told her, "You do know there is a zombie on the other side, right?"

"I wanted to be nice and let him go first. Also to boost his confidence." Jesse explained. Olivia stared at her deadpan before looking at the portal, "But he is not that strong anymore like when we were the new Order of the Stone."

"But... confidence." Jesse weakly said, before sighing and walking towards the purple stuff in the portal.

Meanwhile, in Boom Town*

Magnus was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going back to his fortress after he just finished a death bowl two hours earlier.

He smiled to himself for another victory from the Boom Master. He finally got to his hideout and avoided all the traps that were around the place.

Magnus chuckled to himself, "Another victory for the King of Boom Town!" then he spotted a picture sticking out for a box in the corner, he walked towards it and picked it up.

It was the old group photo of the Order of the Stone. Their was him, Gabriel, Soren, Ellegaard, and even... Ivor.

Magnus looked at the photo sadly, remembering that they split the group a few years ago. Even though he doesn't get why Ivor would just... leave like that, sure they lied about the Ender Dragon, but he could've tell them that he quit.

And Ellegaard was the queen of the nerds. They have nothing in common, she was a nerd with redstone and he loves blowing things out. 'I-'

His thoughts were stopped when his eyes sparkled and he held his head in pain. Magnus groaned as he opened his eyes, and his expression had changed to confusion.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" Magnus breathed out, before hearing some explosions from outside. He looked through the window and saw the chaos and distraction of Boom Town.

"Wha- why am I in Boom Town? Also I thought that the town was destroyed by the..." he stopped himself as he looked at the calendar by his bed and saw that this is the day of Endercon. "I... I'm in the past?! Which means that the Witherstorm is out there, and-"

His eyes widened as he realized that Ellegaard is also alive in this time. "Ellie..." he mumbled sadly, as he remembered that Ellegaard had died from the monster. He hope that someday he will save Ellegaard from the Witherstorm before it attacked her.

"I will try to save you, my Ellie." Magnus decided, but he realized that if Ellegaard doesn't remember either that they would bicker like old times... but he doesn't want to do that any more. He loves her, and he really regrets about their arguments when she died. "I will save you, Ellie."

Meanwhile, back with Jesse*

Jesse walked out of the other side and stepped on the water. It was up to her ankles and it was night, a smaller waterfall forming in the pool of water she'd stepped into, which flowed over a cliff into two separate waterfalls which went who knows how far.

Jesse looked around the place before she saw Axel on the ground with a zombie trying to bite him, he screamed out, "AAHHH!! Get off of me!"

Jesse yelled in fright as she pulled the zombie away from him and got out her sword and with two or three swings, the zombie was dead. "That was too close." she mumbled.

Axel was hiding behind a stone block before he came out, "I'm never going first again."

Olivia and Lukas followed through the portal a minute later, all of them climbing back onto the grass and looking around at the trees and grass surrounding them. "Where are we?" Olivia finally asked.

"In the dark. In the middle of nowhere," Jesse said finally, looking around at their landscape.

"Maybe we should bed down for the night," Lukas suggested, "it's dangerous to be out when it's this dark."

"Thought we were heading towards the temple," Axel retorted.

Olivia simply shrugged at the faintly accusing tone in his voice. "We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious."

"Ivor said that the minecarts will lead to the temple, maybe it's somewhere around here." Lukas suggested. Axel slightly shrugged, "We'll probably have a better chance of finding it in the morning."

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, all that track has to lead to the temple. The only question is, where it could be. Still we need to build a-"

"Aaaa"

"Shelter." Jesse finally said, Axel nodded, "Shelter. I was going to say shelter."

"We should build a treehouse." suggested Olivia.

"That'll take forever," argued Axel, "And we'll be exposed while we do it. We just need a quick and dirty hut."

"Look, whatever it is," Lukas cut in, "We gotta do it fast."

"Yeah, we got that don't rush Lukas. Greatness doesn't happen overnight... well, except for right now." Jesse told him.

"In a hut," continued Olivia, turning back to Axel, "We won't know what's coming until it's knocking on our door."

"A treehouse is going to be spider town." said Axel, "I hate spiders."

"Let's build a hut. It won't take nearly as long." Jesse told everyone, They nodded and began to start grabbing some dirt blocks.

After an hour, it was done, Olivia turned to the group. "All that work and we're still eye level with monsters that are going to try to kill us."

"It's done." said Axel, "It's over. We aren't talking about it anymore."

"We could have maybe done like a multi-level thing, but..." Lukas suggested, "It's too late now, I mean, it's... it's cool."

They all sat by a fireplace. Jesse, Olivia, and Reuben sat around it, Axel was standing leaning against the wall and Lukas was a little ways away in the corner.

Jesse looked over at Lukas, who was clutching his stomach.

Axel's voice cut through the awkward silence. "Oh man!"

"What?" Olivia asked him. "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out," Axel said, still not facing any of them.

Jesse blinked and tilted her head, "What is it?"

He turned back around to show that he had a handful of cookies. "I have cookies."

Axel trotted over to the group, giving one cookie to the others, "One for me. One for Olivia. One of Jesse."

"Thanks, Axel," Jesse said gratefully, and raising the cookie to her mouth. She paused when she saw Lukas looking at it. His eyes flickered back up to Jesse's, and he glanced away awkwardly.

"And one for Reuben." And Axel put the last cookie in front of Reuben, who started to nibble on it hungrily.

"Sorry, Lukas, I only had four," Axel really apologized to Lukas.

Lukas shook his head, looking away from all of them. "Oh no, it's- it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyways. I'll just... grab something in the morning. Or something."

Jesse got up immediately and walked over to him, holding out the cookie slightly. Lukas stared at her blankly, not understanding what she was doing. "Take it."

Lukas's eyes widened, as he shook his head slightly. "Oh... no, no, I-I can't do that-"

Jesse reached down, took his hand, and set the cookie in it gently. "I insist." Her voice got quiet but firm.

Lukas then slowly smiled at her, gratitude shinning in his eyes. "I... thanks, Jesse, "he thanked her.

She grinned at him, before going back to her stop by the fire and sitting back down.

Axel looked back at her and quietly asked, "Aren't you a little hungry, Jesse?"

Jesse shrugged, "I nearly survived a week without much food when I went to the Far Lands. I think I can survive one night."

Another silence filled the air, before Olivia looked over to Lukas, having finished her cookie. "If you had to, which would you rather fight: a hundred chicken-sized zombies, or ten zombie-sized chickens?"

Lukas gave a small chuckle. "That's a good one. Let me think about it."

"How could you guys joke around at a time like this?" Axel asked them. "Petra's still out there. She's all by herself. There's nothing funny about that."

"We gotta stay positive, we can't just mope." Jesse told him. "Also, she will make it. Remember?"

Axel remember that and nodded, "Oh, right."

Lukas looked at Axel in confusion, "Aren't you going to yell at me? For freezing up when I could've saved Petra." Axel shrugged and answered, "I knew you were scared up there, and I knew that anyone could have been done the same thing that you did. Also, you are not as bad as I first thought of you."

Lukas stared at him before he lightly smiled, "Thanks, Axel."

A long silence stretched out, before the sound of thunder boomed, and then heavy rain interrupted it. Finally, Lukas told the answer of Olivia question, "Zombie-sized chickens. That's who I would fight."

Olivia raised her eyebrow at him and asked, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm starving." Lukas weakly answered. He then looked at Jesse, "Thanks for letting me be here."

"No problem." She smiled at him, before she laid down on the ground and drifted away to sleep.

Started: 5/30/17 Finished: 5/31/17

 **(Magnus remembers and he's planning on saving Ellegaard from the Witherstorm(0.0)! Will Ivor try to help the others more this time and will something change with the Witherstorm and the story? Hope you like the chapter. Tell your thoughts. :3)**


	14. Chapter 14: Temple madness

Chapter Fourteen: Temple madness

 **(Hi, chapter 14 is here. Now let's get started :).)**

It was morning, Olivia checked outside to see if any mobs, like creepers, are around... and there was nothing. She sighed in relief and walked to the others and lightly shook Axel. "Axel, Axel, wake up."

Axel opened his eyes and slightly moaned, "...It wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked her, and she shook her head. "Darn it."

Olivia chuckled at that then she woke up Lukas, who was slightly having saliva on the side of his mouth. "Woke up, sleepyhead."

Lukas opened his eyes slightly yawning, and looked at Olivia, "That Witherstorm wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked, she nodded her head before she was going to woke up Jesse. But then she noticed that she was mumbling somebody's name as she breathed in and out.

Olivia got confused by this; what name was she mumbling? She lightly poked Jesse's shoulder and she woke up and nearly jumped forward. "AAHHH! I wasn't thinking about-!" she screamed before stopping herself, and looked to her right and saw Olivia.

"Umm... How much did you hear?" Jesse asked her, she shook her head, "I didn't hear that much sense you were so quiet."

Jesse sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness." she gotten up and looked outside. She signal everyone that it safe and they made their way out of the hut and continued on in search of the temple.

Lukas looked around the area before he stopped. Jesse stopped as well, turning to him.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Hey I'm fine, it just, really worried about Petra." Lukas admitted, Jesse sighed, "She will be okay, I just know it."

Lukas chuckled and smiled, "Probably, thanks for not giving up hope on her."

"Cool beans." Jesse said.

Lukas smiled at her before going around to help find the temple. She walked over to Olivia, who gave her a small shrug.

"Hey!" explained Lukas, and they turned to see him on a hill and pointing to the distance, "There's something over that way!"

They all, except for Reuben, knows what he spotted, it was the Temple. But they had to act for him and Reuben. Olivia called up to him, "What is it?"

"Some kind of building, I think."

"Let's get a closer look." said Jesse, and the group walked up to some vines on the walls. They started climbing them, pulling themselves up onto the hill, and getting a good view at the building Lukas had spotted. It was mostly in ruins, and above the entrance was a bunch of stained glass.

"We should head in," said Jesse, "But let's be careful."

They all jumped down, Reuben landing with a squeal. They walked towards the entrance, looking at the ruins.

"What is this place?" asked Axel.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Olivia.

Lukas looked up at the stained glass, "It's the temple of the Order of the Stone."

Jesse pulled out the amulet Gabriel gave her, holding it up and comparing it to the stained glass, which looked just like it.

"He right, it is." said Jesse, "Look."

"Holy crap." Axel said. They began walked forwards.

"If you spot anything," Jesse continued, "Call it out. We don't have a lot of time."

Axel looked over at the wall with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces?"

"What do you dispense, little guy?"

"I-umm... get the feeling that we don't really wanna find out." said Olivia. A hissing sound cut through the air, and Jesse came to a stop, holding her arms out to make sure the others don't keep walking.

"Get behind me." said Jesse. She walked forward, looking around for whatever had made that noise. The place was dotted with spiderwebs.

They stopped again when a creaking sound filled the silence, Reuben was shaking and looked around in fright. With a terrified squeal, he ran forward and Jesse ran after him, the others followed her. They all ran right over two pressure plates.

A fence closed down behind them, stopping them from going back.

"That's probably not a good thing." said Axel.

The dispensers began making noises, indicating that they were about to fire. "Aw, come on, dispensers faces!" said Axel, "I thought we were friends!"

"Run!" Jesse shouted, and they all started running as the dispensers began to shoot arrows. Jesse jumped up to avoid one, ducking down into a roll to avoid another and momentarily stopping as one flew past her, before she and Axel arrived to where the others were waiting.

Jesse put her hands on her knees, panting, but she quickly caught her breath and straightened. She gasped, and saw that there was even more arrows were being fired in front of them. It seemed endless.

"We're trapped!"

"We activated the dispensers with that pressure plate." she pointed to the pressure plate, way over by the gate, "If we can figure out a way to trigger it again, I bet that'll shut 'em off."

She then spotted a table right by her, "There's a crafting table." said Jesse, pointing to the crafting table, "Maybe we can make something useful."

"Out of what?" Olivia asked, "We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back home."

"Alright everyone," Jesse told them, "Empty your pockets. Let's see what we've got to work with."

Lukas pulled out a bundle of sticks, "I have a few sticks left over from building the shelter last night."

"I've got some flint and... a piece of string." Olivia said, pulling them out.

"All I have are some chicken feathers I picked up after that chicken machine exploded." Axel pulled them out.

"Let's see..." muttered Jesse, "I've got some flint and steel. The Amulet from Gabriel. A sword. Oh, and some string from a spider that I fought in the woods earlier."

They put all the useful items in the of their little circle. "Alright, String, sticks, flint and feathers." said Olivia as she list down the items.

Jesse picked them all up and took them over to the crafting table. She placed down a stick, flint, and a feather, and they mixed to form an arrow. Then she put down three sticks and three bits of string, and they formed together to make a bow.

Jesse then picked up the bow and a single arrow, she held them up. "Let's do this."

She drew the string back and took aim, letting it fly a moment later. The arrow hit the pressure plate and the dispensers shut off.

The gang grinned at each other as Jesse turned to face them.

"All right." cheered Lukas. They continued down the hall.

"The Dead Enders' luck is changing." Axel said.

They came to a library- the very same library that Jesse knows was from the beginning, but this time it was covered in cobwebs.

"This... must be their enchantment room." breathed Lukas.

They made their way deeper in and split up to do some exploring, Axel speaking up with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't this look like Ivor's creepy basement?"

"I... guess so." Mumbled Jesse, she then walked over to Lukas, who was looking through the bookshelves. "Find anything useful?"

"Not sure about useful," said Lukas, "But... defiantly interesting. There is a lot of history in this room."

Jesse left him to his searching, spotting an enchantment book sitting on a obsidian table.

She walked over to it, reading it out loud. "The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and assuring that peace prosperity would reign forever."

"Well," said Lukas, coming up behind her, "Not exactly forever."

Jesse turned back to the book and continued reading, "These five members. Five friends. Together. Would give so much to gain, Their rightful place as, Five heroes."

"They," continued Jesse, "Would author their own end. They would slay a dragon."

"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone?" asked Olivia, even though she knows that already, "The stories never mentioned him."

"This is so... crazy." said Lukas. Jesse nodded. "That might explain why Ivor had such a grudge against Gabriel."

"They lied to us!" explained Olivia, "They lied to the whole world!"

"Why would they do this?" asked Axel. He then started chuckling, "Oh man, I can't believe that you punched a member of the Order of the Stone."

Jesse blushed slightly and looked away, "Don't-don't push it, Axel. I was just mad at him."

"This is so crazy." repeated Lukas, turning to the book. Jesse put her hands on her hips.

"The Order might not be what we thought they were, but Petra is still out there. That monster is still out there."

"Where do these stairs go?" asked Olivia, looking up at a white staircase. The others walked towards her, Lukas had taken the book to look at it for further info. Jesse looked up at the staircase.

"Hopefully to a place with less flying arrows." She hopped down and began making her way up the stairs, the others quickly follow her. She emerged in what must have once been a large room, but now the walls were crumbling and there was holes in the floor. The sun was setting.

"Wow." Jesse breathed. Axel walked over to where the entire wall had been demolished.

"What happened to the walls?" he asked

"More like what happened to this whole place." Jesse corrected, noticing that the area was the same as the last 863,592 times she saw this place.

Olivia turned to them, "This must have been where they met."

"So where are they, then?" asked Axel.

"Gabriel said that once we find the temple," explained Jesse, "The amulet would lead us to the Order of the Stone."

Jesse pulled out the amulet as the others gathered around her, she stroked her fingers on the item and stopped at the dark blue gem in the middle, "Well, holding it out won't actually help. Let's look around and see if you can find anything." They split up to take a look around.

Jesse walked over to Axel, who was looking up at the giant map on the wall. "Watcha looking at?"

Axel turn to look at her, "Oh, Jesse. I was just thinking about all of this."

Jesse tilt her head and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was thinking, maybe that Ellegaard or Magnus will remember about all of this. Or even, sadly, Soren." he told her, "Also, do you think that Lukas and Petra will remember someday?"

Jesse shrugged sadly, "I have no idea... but I hope so." Axel gave her a smile before returned to the map.

Spotting Lukas setting on some steps underneath the map reading the book about the Order, Jesse made her way over to him, "Find anything interesting in that book?"

"Not sure interesting, but, the only thing I've found so far is that the amulet was used to track the positions of the members of the Order."

"And dose it mention how?" asked Jesse.

"It's less technical... and more historical." he told her.

Jesse nodded and made her way to Reuben, who was standing to the side, "Hey, Reuben, find any clues?" Reuben looked down with a sad little noise.

She gave Reuben's head a quick rub, before going over to Olivia, who was examining the amulet pedestal. Upon seeing her, she said, "We're really in the past aren't we... reliving our adventures. The Witherstorm, the temple of the Order of the Stone, and... the up coming disasters that are yet to come."

"Yeah.. it's pretty insane." Jesse rubbed the back of her neck, "I just hope we all come out the other side in one piece." She looked over at the pedestal, moving in front of it. On it was a banner, which had a drawing of what could only be the amulet on it.

She stepped closer to it and took out the amulet, placing to on top of the pedestal. It sat perfectly on the spot. She then saw the levers sitting on a long white table on the other side of the other side of the hold where the staircase was, Jesse walked over to it.

She pulled the levers in this pattern; first, last, second, forth, and third.

When all of the lights turned on the glass block. The redstone block on the table began to glow itself and shot a light right towards the amulet.

"Wow." breathed Lukas.

On the amulet, the two side gems were glowing, the left one, red, and the right one, green. They shot lights of their own, straight towards the giant map in front of them.

"It's absolutely incredible!" exclaimed Jesse. The red and green light directed themselves at the map, the red one going to a little island to the East and the green light going to the middle of a country to the West. "How did they build this?"

"Okay," Olivia said, "Now I'm impressed."

"What do the colors mean?" asked Jesse, Lukas answered, "The different colors represent the different members."

"It's the Order, it's showing us where they are right now!" Jesse explaining.

Lukas stepped forward, "Look, we don't know enough about how this thing works. Maybe the amulet only tracks them when they're on the surface. Or maybe it doesn't work when they're in the Nether. We have to go off what we do know."

"There's only two lights on that map." Jesse said, "If there are only two heroes left, then we know what we need to do. Petra's relying on us. That Witherstorm is still out there."

Jesse looked around at the others, "We know that Gabriel was trying to tell us something. We've got to find the Order of the Stone."

"But there are only two lights," said Axel as Jesse walked forward to get a closer look at the map, "There are only two members of the Order left?"

"He said Soren was missing." Jesse remembered, looking up at the green and red lights. Lukas spoke up. "That leaves Magnus."

Olivia finished for him. "Or Ellegaard."

"Let's head out." said Jesse.

"I'm not going with you guys." they turned to Lukas with startled eyes, "I have to stay here. If I know Petra, she's probably doing everything she can to find this place. She's still out there. She has to be."

"Just... stay safe okay." Jesse told him.

"If there even a small chance she's alive. I have to stay." Lukas explained to her. "Go. Get help. I'm gonna focus on making this place safe before nightfall." he looked around at the ruined walls, "This temple is pretty big though. If we're gonna have a chance at fortifying it, I'm going to need some help." he hesitantly turned to them, "If, uh, maybe one of you could hang back with me?"

"Sounds like Olivia will have you totally covered," said Axel, "While me and Jesse are out finding Magnus."

"'Finding Magnus'?" asked Olivia with a raised eyebrow, turning to him, "You really think that's how it's going to go? We need Ellegaard. She's the worlds greatest engineer. She'll out a way to stop that thing."

"We trying to destroy it." said Axel, turning to the map, "And when it comes to destruction, Magnus is the master."

"You're a smart person, Jesse," said Axel, standing under the green light. Olivia stood under the red. "And obviously, the smart thing to do is to go get Magnus."

"I," Olivia laughed, "Think Axel meant Ellegaard there, Jesse."

"Uh, no, I don't think I did." explained Axel, "Pretty sure Axel meant Magnus."

"Jesse, the point is you should be going to Ellegaard. It's the clear choice to make."

"You gotta come with me." insisted Axel.

"You're my best friend, Jesse."

"It's you and me. Like always."

"Think about it, Jesse." said Olivia, "We need to make sure we get this right. We're not going to get a second shot at this."

Axel sighed, "Whatever decision you make, I'll be cool with it. As long as it's me."

"Come on, Jesse," said Olivia, "This is a easy call."

Finally, Jesse turned to Axel, "Get ready to roll, Axel. We're going to find Magnus."

"Let's do this." cheered Axel. Jesse turned to Olivia. "Olivia, you stay here with Lukas and get this place ready for when Petra comes back, okay?"

Olivia sighed, "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Petra."

Jesse smiled at her, "I'll take it." She, Axel, and Reuben began making their way to the stairs, when a noise that sounded a lot like thunder cut through the air. Lukas looked over at the giant hole, "Uh, guys?"

They all looked towards the distance, their eyes widened. For in front of the setting sun, far into the distance, was a black mass of tentacles and screeching. It was the Witherstorm.

"Please hurry."

Started: 6/3/17 Finished: 6/4/17

 **(Jesse going to Boom Town and the Storm is getting closer. Finished Episode one. Hope that you like the chapter. Tell me what you think about it, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	15. Chapter 15: Nether again and Boom Town

Chapter fifteen: Nether again and Boom Town

 **(Episode two is here. Also, I'm very excited for Season 2 to come out next month. :3 Now let's get started.)**

Previously on Minecraft: Story Mode.

Heroes can come from unlikely beginnings, and old friendships... Can lead to dark rivalries.

When the world is in danger, an old past will be dragged on, with no time to explain the truth. As they go on journeys they'd only dreamed of.

Our heroes, thrown together once again by fate, must now seek help from a legendary artisan of chaos.

But the question remains... will it be enough to save the world? And will the memories of the future come back to the rest of the world?

Jesse, Axel, and Reuben were on the tracks in the Nether, Axel was in the back with his arms in the air. "Whoo-hoo!"

Jesse looked back at him, glaring at him in annoyance. "Aw, c'mon, Jesse, you're not even having a little fun? I mean, I am!" he told her.

Jesse just stared at him, "Just, remember that we're in the Nether. Watch out for monsters, okay." Axel frowned at her, "Aww, you're always looking for the negative of thing."

Jesse sighed before confessing, "Umm, Axel... can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, what is it?" Axel shrugged.

"The real reason that I choose to go with you to find Magnus, it's because... I didn't want you anywhere near Lukas after that fight." Jesse told him, "I'm sorry, but, you were being slightly mean to him so... I didn't want anymore drama with you and him."

Axel sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm, sorry about that." he apologized, then he asked, "Hey, Jesse, do you think that Magnus and Ellegaard will remember about anything from before?"

Jesse shrugged, "I don't know, I have doubts about that, but I'm not sure..."

Axel noticed something in front of them, his eyes widened and his grin falling off his face. "Uhh, dude?"

Jesse turned back around, and saw a very angry ghast, and apparently they were rushing right towards it.

Before they can do anything, a fireball slammed into the carts, sending them all flying of the tracks with a scream as they flew over a patch of lava. The three of them tumbled into the netherrack, tumbling head-over-heels before landing flat on their backs or their stomachs.

"Ow, ow, ow." Jesse squeaked in pain, she then saw that the ghast was right near them. "Hide!" she said, and Reuben, her, and Axel ducked behind a pile of nether, Axel was screaming as the ghast shot a fireball that just barely missed him.

"Why does it hate us so much?!" Axel questioned, probably being sarcastic or not.

They looked over to the carts, which were slowly starting to slip off the edge to be boiled. Jesse shouted in panic, "THE MINECARTS!"

"Hurry!" Axel explained urgently, "use something on that ghast!"

Jesse nodded and got out her bow and arrow, she got out from her hiding spot and shot one of the arrows at the flouting monster. Then she quickly switched over to the sword and wait for a fireball to be fired.

The ghast throw a fireball at her before she reflected it back with the sword and the ghast started to shake and then *POOF* it was defeated.

Axel grinned up at Jesse as he pulled the minecarts back up to safely, she put the sword away in her inventory before grabbing Reuben. "Time to move, buddy. Let's go."

Axel hopped into the first cart, making it roll towards the powered rails, Jesse leaping into the middle and Reuben into the back moments before it took off again. "You still got it, Jesse. With that ghast, chasing the minecarts... this is, like, the perfect warmup for when we get to Boom Town!"

Jesse sighed in disappointment and slowly nodding her head, "Yep... Boom Town..."

"Yeah! Boom Town!" Axel cheered as they past the sign with rainbow letters that read !BoOmtoWn!

The minecarts finally came to a stop near the portal that leads to Boom Town, with another rainbow, poorly written sign next to it. "This is it!" Axel cheered, practically jumping with excitement. Jesse lightly smiled at him before walking towards the portal.

They paused just in front of it. "I uhh, think I'm going to hold on the whole going first thing for awhile, Jesse." Axel told her, "How about you take this one."

Jesse nodded, before turning back to the portal and walking in.

Jesse and Reuben stepped through the portal, before suddenly falling comedically forward, because of the lack of floor. Her eyes widened. She screamed as she fell, landing on her stomach. Axel finally got out of the portal yelling in panic, before landing on Jesse.

Jesse and Axel gotten up and saw the distraction known as Boom Town.

They walked around, pressing their backs against a wall, "Just be careful, okay?" said Jesse, turning to face Axel, "One wrong step... and we'll activated the wire." they begin hesitantly making their way to the corner, Jesse tiptoeing forward before leaping over the wire.

"Now Axel," Jesse reminded him, "just remember that there is a-"

Axel had stepped on some string. The string was revealed to be a tripwire stuck to a wall.

"-Tripwire."

The ground below them exploded, blasting them forward with yells. Jesse climbed to her feet, only for another explosion to go off right in front of her, although it wasn't close enough to harm her. They started running, more explosions going off from left to right. Jesse skidded to a stop to avoid one and begin running left towards a small gap between two houses, only for a griefer holding TNT above his head to appear around the corner.

The griefer ran towards her with a yell, but Jesse ducked just as he jumped at her. The griefer went soaring over her and the TNT exploded, taking the poor griefer with it.

Jesse look up to see another griefer standing on the roof, waving an egg with a wicked grin. The griefer threw the egg at her, but Jesse dodged and it hit the ground, a baby chicken appeared where it hatched.

Jesse ran down an alley, coming to a stop when Axel appeared with Reuben in his arms. "Wow." he said, "Did you see that? Utter chaos, man! And the good kind."

Jesse shook her head and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the alley to a little back area, with a few posters, a cactus, and what looks like the back of a house was.

"Wow, the cactus," she said, looking back at Axel, "We don't see these back home."

"You know, I'd take it as a souvenir," said Axel, coming next to her, "But I don't wanna stick it in my pants."

Jesse smiled, gave him an amused look, "Good call, buddy." She then walked by a crater seeing smoke sizzling from the sand, "Woah, This explosion looks really fresh."

"Smells fresh too." Axel said, then they noticed two grievers. One running away from the other one with was holding TNT above their head.

"Your loot is mine, brigand!" The guy yell at the griefer that was running away from him. The female griefer laughed before telling him, "Wooooo-hoooo-hoooo, you'll have to catch me first, anvil foot!"

They ran out of their view then they hear an explosion from where they ran to. "Whoa!" Jesse yelled, "Um, I hope they're okay."

"And if they're not, at least they died doing what they loved." Axel told them, Reuben glanced at Jesse in confusion to which she just shrugged.

She then spotted some posters on the side of a building, Jesse walked over to examine them. There was one of Magnus wearing a green bowler hat and another of an explosion, "Do all these belong to different grievers?"

She continued looking at the posters and mumbled, "The graphic design for some of these is... questionable at best. Eesh."

"Well, here we are, Jesse." said Axel, as Jesse walked towards him. "Boom Town in all its glory... again."

Jesse rolled her eyes, "You really need to stop saying that."

Axel grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry. But still, what do you think? Of the town?"

"It's like I've finally come home." said Axel, "These are my people. And listen to that, they speak my language."

"Wow... Boom Town sure does keep you on your toes." Jesse told him, "Exciting stuff, huh?"

Axel smiled at her, "Yeah! Yeah! Now you're getting it!"

She then walked by a banner of the amulet and pulling out the amulet that Gabriel gave her. The green gem was glowing brightly.

"Dude, It's freaking glowing!" Axel exclaimed.

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, It means that Magnus is around like righhhttt-"

She started rotating in a little circle before she pointed the amulet towards a obsidian building which was broken in the middle. The gem glowed even brighter.

"Here! That hideout is where we're going to find Magnus." Jesse said, with a smile on her face.

A blue-haired girl with her hair in pigtails, a pink T-shirt, and a black mask on jumped from the building she'd been standing on, making the three of them turn to look at her. "Hey there, new people."

'Oh no.' Jesse thought in her head as the griefer walked to them. 'The amulet chase, will be coming soon.'

Started: 6/5/17 Finished: 6/8/17

 **(Hope you like the chapter. And we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	16. Chapter 16: Amulet Hot Potato

Chapter Sixteen: Amulet hot potato

 **(I'm back! :3 Sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble with the Shadow's scene and the action parts. But I'm here And let's get started.)**

She jumped up out of the ditch she'd landed in, "You... ah, you said you know where Magnus is? All the grievers here in Boom Town want to find Magnus, y'know."

"I think so, you see we're looking for him." Jesse told her, Axel nodded, "Yeah, we're on important business."

Nor looked at the two of them then said, "I hope it's not to give a fashion consultation cause... yeesh."

"What's going on?!" another griefer asked, he had a sort of blue and green mask. Another one appeared on a building to the masked griefers' left.

"Nohr found some noobs with a thingy that can find Magnus." said a red masked griefer, he was standing on some stone steps that was cut off halfway down. More grievers jumped down from their hiding places and started to advance on the two noobs.

"Jesse?" Axel said, sounded uneasy.

Nohr turned to the other griefers with a glare, "Bunch of scavengers! This drop is mine!"

"Everyone just back off, all right?" Jesse snarled at them, "We need this to find Magnus and-"

"Hey," the griefer in the red mask cut her off, "We all wanna find Magnus, friend-o."

Nohr grabbed the amulet, holding it out of Jesse's reach as she tried to grab it back, before quickly running away.

"Get back here with that!" shouted Axel. He and Jesse shoved past the other griefers, as Nohr jumped up onto a porch and held the amulet over her head. "Oh, Mighty Magnus! I have to you this offering-!"

Then a griefer on the roof above her yanked the amulet out of her hands with a fishing rod. "No!" Nohr screamed, as the griefer ran away with a laugh. She was quick to run after him.

The three of them ran up the steps, coming to Nohr and the fishing rod griefer, who was standing there, laughing.

"Bunch'a noobs!" said Nohr with a smirk and, upon spotting them, she and the fishing rod guy ran off.

"So, they're working together?" asked Axel, Reuben under his arm. Jesse lightly growled. "Yes. Apparently."

She ran and jumped over the gap, following the two griefers.

"This is just how we go it in Boom Town!" said the fishing rod griefer. He ran up some steps to the left, while Nohr ran right.

"Which one took the amulet?" Jesse asked under her breath, she eyed at the two before finally deciding on who should she follow. " I'll take the one with the fishing rod. You get the little blue-haired creep."

"Got it!" said Axel, and they went their separate ways. Jesse went up some stairs and she was right behind him.

"Think fast!" yelled the fishing rod guy as he threw an egg at her. "Whoa!" She screamed as she dodged it, continued her way up.

"Your training is coming along nicely noob." He teased her as he threw another egg at her.

"Just give mE TH **E** **AMULET**!!" Jesse screamed at him, the last few words she said; her voice turned demonic and her eyes turned purple for a few seconds. (The Wither Jesse)

The griefer's eyes widened at this, holding the amulet in his hand. "Geez pal, no need to shout. Here-" He was interrupted by an explosion on the steps he was on, he fell with a scream.

"-OUR REASONABLE CONVERSATION!!"

"My turn!" A griefer below said as he grabbed the amulet and started running with it. Jesse was quick on her feet and jumped on the guy, the amulet rolled out of his hands then Nohr showed up and took the amulet again and started running away.

Reuben walked by Jesse as she saw him, they started making their way to find her. They ran before Axel noticed them, "Jesse. Did Nohr come this way?" he asked. Jesse nodded, "Yeah, and she took the amulet again."

Nohr appeared a few feet behind Axel, the green gem of the amulet glowed in her hand. "Stop right there!" shouted Jesse. Nohr did stop, looking over her shoulder at Jesse.

"How about 'no'?" she laughed, and as Jesse started to ran after her, she ran into a building and slammed the iron door shut behind her, placing two obsidian blocks in front of it before running off.

Axel tried to punch the wall, but nothing seemed to happen, "Augh! These bricks will take forever to just punch through!"

Jesse looked up and saw the vines alone the side of the wall, "Luckily, I think I found us a punch-free entrance." she just up onto the vines, but she just got a foot off the ground. Then Nohr poked her head out a open window.

"Sorry guys, but I've been trying to find Magnus for way too long for you to stop me now!" she told them, holding a block of TNT above her head.

"Oh, bad." Jesse winced, Axel ran away from below her. "Jesse, look out!" he shouted to her.

The TNT flashed white and Nohr dropped it, just as Jesse jumped to the side and grabbed onto the vines. It exploded, tearing a hold in the wall, "Way too close!" Jesse breathed out.

She continued climbing up, and as she was near the roof, Nohr showed up again. "You know what you remind me of?" she asked, "This song I had stuck in my head once. I just couldn't get it to go away!" she held another block of TNT and threw it. Jesse jumped to the right with a scream, barely getting on the vines as the TNT exploded. "Oh, man!"

She pulled herself up onto the roof, taking a few seconds to catch her breath. Nohr was at the very top of the roof, holding the amulet up trying to figure out how it works.

"Okay, little amulet. Show me the way." she talked to herself, "Of course, not sure what I'll do when I get there... but that's Future Nohr's problem-"

She was interrupted as Jesse grabbed her with a yell. The both of them had a hold on the amulet and were now playing a small game of tug of war on the roof of a half destroy building, a TNT block was just a little ways away.

"Give it back!" said Jesse, "This is more important than you know!"

Nohr tripped on the TNT block, sending both her and Jesse to the ground. The amulet clattered to the side and the TNT flashed white.

"Uh oh." said Nohr.

"Not again!" shouted Jesse, as her and Nohr turned onto their stomachs to get to their feet and run, but they weren't fast enough. The TNT exploded and both Jesse and Nohr flashed red as they were hurt, the blast sending them flying off the roof.

Jesse tried to grab the amulet as it flew by her, but sadly, gravity took it's course and the amulet fell to the ground below, Jesse herself flying through a window.

"Ow!" she yelled, as she hit the wall upside down and slid to the floor, feet in the air.

Jesse got to her feet with a groan, making her way over to a hold in the wall to look below her, but sadly the amulet was no where in sight.

"Ha!" a voice cut through the air, gaining Jesse's attention, "Nice. What did I tell you about teamwork?" she walked to a small home in the ground below her, where two griefers stood, the one with the black hood from before standing with a female griefer with bright green pigtails, who was holding the amulet.

"What?" the Green Pigtails snapped, "But I'm the one who said we should work together,"

"No you didn't," said Hood, "Give me that!" he grabbed the amulet and they began tugging over it. Jesse reached down through the hold and grabbed it, the two griefers looked up in surprise.

"Got it!" she laughed, "I actually got it."

"Quick!" the griefer in white said, "Flush 'em out!" TNT was thrown out the hole, flashing white.

Jesse gasped and turned to the gaping hole in the wall, looking over at a stone building near by. She jumped over to it just as the TNT exploded, the shock-wave from the blast send her all the way across.

Jesse leaded against the wall, panting and holding her heart trying to calm down. Shouting met her ears and she walked by the edge, looking down to see a large group of griefers under her and starting to make their way up the stairs towards them, an explosion going off from left and right.

Jesse winced at this before looking over at the spire that Magus was in, the sun was starting to go down.

Pocketing the amulet, Jesse made her way towards the stairs leading away from the griefers, she then spotted Axel and Reuben at the bottom of them, "Axel! We're so close to Magnus! We just need to get these griefers off our tail!"

"Than quick!" said Axel, "Toss me the amulet!"

Jesse nodded and pulled out the amulet, "Here you go, buddy! Just... please don't lose it!" she threw it to Axel, who caught it.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You know I got this. You just keep them distracted." with that, Axel ran off, Reuben followed him with one last look at Jesse.

"At the top!" a griefer shouted, and that was Jesse cue to start running. "Yeah!" another griefer shouted, "That's where I saw 'em."

Jesse jumped through a small archway and came to a sudden stop on a roof, a large group of abandoned eggs having caught her eye.

"Oh, I love a good table-turning," grinned Jesse, "Excellent!" She slightly chuckled at her accidental pun. She grabbed the eggs as two griefers, Green Pigtails and Fishing Rod Guy, appeared from where she'd just jumped through.

"Oh, no you didn't!" yelled Green Pigtails, "Get back here!" Jesse ignored her, sprinting up some stairs. Halfway up, she turned around and raised an egg, the Fishing Rod Guy was just a few steps away from her.

She hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards into another guy with a green mask, and they both went soaring off the edge of the stairs.

Jesse raised another egg and hit Green Pigtails, knocking her into a chimney, where she got stuck. Another griefer, this one was in a red mask, began making his way up the stairs, but Jesse was quick to take him out with a well place egg. Off to the side, a griefer in a white mask was stacking up blocks to get to her, but an egg to the head had him falling to the ground.

The griefers at least held back, Jesse ran up the rest of the stairs, but far too soon from her liking they were right behind her again. As she reached the top of the stairs, Jesse came across a single block of TNT sitting next to a fire.

"Well, hel-lo, opportunity." grinned Jesse, making her way to the TNT. Picking it up, Jesse held the flashed TNT above her head, looking down at the long line of griefers running up the stairs towards her, yelling and shoving each other in an attempt to get to her first.

She threw it down, straight towards the griefers. One in a white mask looked up as it approached, and he barely had time for his eyes to widen before it exploded, sending griefers flying and destroying most of the staircase.

The force of the blast sent Jesse slamming against the wall with a grunt. She slowly climbed to her feet, looking over the edge to see that there were no more griefers left to chase her.

She then faced to the direction of the spire, She began running towards it, till a familiar voice came from behind her. "Why hello again, Jesse."

Her eyes widened and turned away to see... the shadow!

"So, enjoying this route that you chosen?" The shadow smirked. Jesse narrowed her eyes in anger and yelled out, "You-you tricked me! You sick monster!"

"You got tricked all the time, Jesse." The shadow smiled like this was no big deal, "Remember all the times and schemes that I tricked you with?"

(Flashback)

Reset #5

Male Jesse #2 was looking at the treasures in their treasure room, when the shadow came by. "My my, you look board."

Jesse yelled in surprise and turned to see him. "W-what do you want?"

Shadow just shrugged and smiled, "I'm just here to tell you that you miss some stuff in your play-through." Jesse raised an eyebrow at shadow before grabbing his sword. "No, I don't.. I can't do that."

Shadow frowned at him, "Aww, that's to bad. Because if you do reset... you may or may not be Petra's boyfriend in your next life."

Reset #257

"In your next life you can be in love with Gabriel."

Reset #749

"Next time you can change PAMA to be good."

Reset #1460

"Your next life you can be an Enderman."

Reset #7631

"You can change the world by stopping the Witherstorm early.~"

(End of Flashback)

The shadow smirks evilly at her as her eyes widened and watered up. "See, I tricked you so many time it's funny. But this time... you somehow broke the chain of the game. But still, you choose to stay quiet and do some of the same choices. Why's that?"

Jesse looked away from him, not saying anything to shadow. The shadow widened his eyes and laughed, "Haha ha ha ha, oh oh I see why you do this... your scared that the world will break, aren't you?"

Jesse stay silent for a moment before looking at her feet. "You can't face the truth, Jesse." He smiled, "You are entitled to your role for so long, you are afraid of stepping out of the controller of the Gamers." He started laughing maniacally.

"B-but I can change the story, I CAN!" Jesse yelled as her voice cracked, "Remember that time that I was a spider, or Ivor, or even a human from the place called Earth!"

"That's a multiverse you know." The shadow said bluntly. "Those don't count."

Jesse frowned sadly at that fact, "Also, if you really want to change the game," the shadow told her, "You could even try... kills."

Jesse eyes filled with fear as she heard that suggestion. She started to cry as the shadow just stared down at her, "Well, if you want to... you can always reset this glitch out timeline. Just tell me when you want to, Bye.~"

The shadow chuckled as he vanished from thin air. Jesse looked around confused and scared by the creature's encounter. But she try to get the visit out of her memory, and quickly ran to when the spire is. That person was always by her side... like her Pride.

Jesse reached to a slightly destroyed bridge, with dispensers shooting arrows at the wall one by one.

Jumping down into a hole and climbing back up on the other side, Jesse spotted Reuben and Axel standing in front of two iron doors, their backs to her.

Reuben turned around with a happy oink. Axel did the same, smiling when he saw his friend, "Jesse, you made it!"

"You don't need to sound so surprised. But, yeah I did took a long time to get here." said Jesse, as she began walking towards them, "Do you have the amulet?"

Axel grinned as he pulled it out, "Of course. Me and the pig, we totally rocked it!"

Jesse had noticed that the arrow wasn't on his leg. "Well, I'm glad everyone's safe." Jesse said, walking over to Reuben to rub his head, "Good boy, Reuben." said Jesse, the pig gave a happy oink, while she turned to the iron doors, "Magnus, here we come!"

Jesse tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. They looked at each other, shrugged. "Huh," said Axel, "Maybe it's, I don't know, locked or something? That's a thing people do with important doors, right?"

Jesse stepped closer to the door and banged her fist four times against the door.

She stepped back to stand next to Axel, who was rubbing the back of his head. After a few seconds, the doors abruptly swung open, startling them. There was nothing but blackness beyond it.

"Fine." said Axel, "Knocking worked. For once."

"Yup. So it seems. Let's get in there." Jesse said, leading the way through the doors.

"Right behind you."

They stopped just inside the spire, peering through the dark to see if there was anything- or anyone- there. "Wait," Jesse said, "I have a feeling that we're forgetting somethi-" But the trapdoors beneath them opened and they fell with startled yells and screams.

Started: 6/9/17 Finished; 7/3/17

 **(Well.. that took a long time.(0.0) But the Pride line was a clue to who the shadow is. And we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Death Bowl

Chapter Seventeen: Death Bowl

 **(Chapter 17 is here. This chapter took awhile to write for. But it here. Also, Season 2 of MCSM was awesome! I played it, and it was trilling and I'm nervous about what will happen next. But enough said, let's get started.)**

Jesse and Axel fell onto the ground rather painfully. Reuben fell on Axel's back and pushing his face back into the ground, before jumping to land on Jesse's back, causing the amulet to go soaring out of her pocket.

'Why do I have butter fingers?!' Jesse screamed in her head. This always happens to her since the game started.

The amulet hit the ground and rolled around a pool of lava, clattering to the ground just as it reached the edge. The two of them got to their feet, and got a better view of the room. The floor was made up of sand and obsidian, with two lava falls. A small, two block bridge connected the land they'd fallen on to where the amulet had rolled to.

Jesse began making her way across the small bridge towards the amulet, but then a silhouette of a person walked pass a group of levers.

"You are completely surrounded by hundreds of hidden death traps." The person said as they walked by the amulet, "One step closer..."

"And KABOOM!" he pulled a lever and two sand blocks right in front of Jesse popped up, revealing TNT underneath.

Jesse yelled, falling onto her back, half her body hanging off the bridge. She looked over the side at the lava below it, before hastily making her way to her feet. 'Why does this always spook me?!' She thought in her mind.

The person leaned down and picked up the amulet, the green part glowing brighter at his touch. It was revealed to be Magnus.

"It's Magnus!" explained Axel, jumping from foot to foot in excitement, "We totally got caught by Magnus!" Meeting Jesse's glare, his face fell, "Er... I think we're gonna die now. Again."

Magnus looked at the two of them, and his eyes widened in shock. "J-Jesse?! Axel?!"

"Wait, You know what's going?" Jesse asked him, and Magnus nodded before saying, "Yes, I know that this is the day of the Witherstorm and that-that..." Magnus stopped and looked at the floor in sadness.

Jesse winced slightly knowing what he was going to say, then Magnus looked back at them, "Do you know why we are back here in this timeframe?" he asked her.

Jesse knows why but she can't tell them that it was her. "I-I don't know." She lied.

Magnus let out a small 'oh' before he asked her, "So, does anyone else remember about what happened before?" She nodded and told him, "Yes, there's Olivia, Axel and I. Also... Ivor remembers."

Magnus' eyes widened and sighed, "Oh, that's... bad. You know, because he has to make that monster again." Jesse nodded before noticing that if Magnus is still grieving over Ellegaard then he won't be arguing with her.

"Umm, can you remove that TNT in front of us?" Jesse asked politely, Magnus realized that, "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll take care of that." He pulled the lever and the TNT blasted to the side, and they ducked down, in case they were blown up. Reuben was running in circles behind them, squealing in fright.

"Okay," Axel said in the silence snapping her out of her thoughts. "Now that we found you, we can go back to the temple."

Magnus laughed at him, "Did you forgot about what is around here, because uhh it's kinda full of griefers."

"Oh, right." Axel realized that the place is full of people that are hunting for him. "The whole "Challenging the King for His Crown" thing. I-I forgot about that."

"We can try to sneak you out." Jesse suggested.

He shook his head and explained, "They'll spot me. Look, I'm to good and they're to eager. It that vicious cycle that keeps me here."

He slightly walk pass them before turning to face them, "Simply put, that's life as King of Boom Town."

Jesse and Axel looked at each other, knowing what's going to happen next. She is going to challenge Magnus.

"So, I h-have to challenge you?" Jesse asked with hesitation in her voice. Magnus smiled at her and nodded, "Yep. You have to beat me like last time. In a Death Bowl!"

Jesse nervously chuckled before telling him, "Just try not to be a sore loser this time." Magnus scoffs and informed her, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Ohhhh this is gonna be good. I'm actually excited about this, again! But we gotta make sure it looks legit. The Death Bowl has never seen the carnage we're about to create." Magnus said with a huge grin on his face.

Jesse had a small forced smile as she winced, "Erm, oh... great."

Few minutes later, they were outside in a large arena-like structure, Magnus walked forwards with a large grin, "This. Is. The Death Bowl!" he threw his hands into the air. Griefers were cheering from the stands or on buildings.

A griefer in a suit and 3-D glasses walked up, hands in the air as he shouted to the crowd, Wellllllllcome, ladies and gentlegrefers, to the Death Bowl! In one corner, we have Magnus, your king of Boom Town," he gestured to Magnus, the griefers cheered as he waved to them, "Prepared to defend his title and crown."

Magnus turned to Jesse, who had a grinning Axel standing beside him, "So, Tiny. Welcome to the Death Bowl once again."

"You know I'm taller then you." Jesse told him in a deadpan voice.

"The Grief-Off to end all Grief-Offs." Magnus walked over to stand next to her, speaking quietly so no one else could hear, also he might have ignored what she said, "You know how this is going to be planned out? The, ah, grand plan. Better lay it on me quick, griefers aren't known for their 'patience'."

"We'll do what we did before," whispered Jesse, "We will start small, and then I'll throw some TNT at you." Magnus raised his hand to wave at the crowd, "Just let it graze you and then we'll call it a finish, alright? Also do not, I repeat, do NOT go bonkers. Okay?"

"Okay." said Magnus, "The TNT plan. Awesome."

3-D Glasses walked up to Jesse, "And you?" he said, loudly and dramatically, "What name do you go by?" Jesse look at him with a confused expression, scrambling her brain for a name. 3-D Glasses said in a normal voice, "I'm gonna need a name."

"T-They call me.. the Amulet Holder!" shouted Jesse.

"You heard the name, folks." said 3-D Glasses, Give a big Death Bowl welcome to the Amulet Hoooollllder!" the griefers cheered. "Then lets begin!"

Jesse and Magnus stood in front of each other, 3-D Glasses on either side of them, "Opponents will craft their own griefing towers, which they will then use to grief each other."

"The only rule is-"

A griefer cut him off, "That there are no rules!"

"-No eye poking." this caused some boos from the crowd, "Other than that, go crazy. Seriously."

Jesse gave Magnus a small smile, but Magnus returned it with a wicked grin.

"Amulet Holder! Pick your building material! And Magnus, you-"

"Nah, I'm good." Magnus cut him off, "Brought my own supply."

"Let the griefing begin!" shouted 3D Glasses guy, throwing his hands into the air as the crowd cheered and screamed in excitement.

Jesse and Magnus split up, going to their own side of the arena. Jesse came to three already open chests, glancing inside them and listing of their contents, "Wood. Some stone. Some... hmm..." Reuben jumped up onto the last chest, grinning at her as if to say 'pick this one!' "Pink wool?"

"Stone it is." said Jesse, kneeling in front of the middle chest. Jesse could hear Reuben oinked in disappointment.

Jesse made her stone tower, which had a wood platform and had a chest and a sticky piston holding a slime block with TNT on the end. Magnus also had his tower built and had a chest and TNT-Launcher of his own.

"Hmm. Not bad, not bad. Guess it'll have to do." The Jesse spotted Axel at the bottom of Magnus' tower, jumping up and down and looking up at the green-wearing King in adoration, "Axel, you are still on his side?"

"Yeah," said Axel sheepishly, "Thought you might bring that up. I just want to, umm, watch you from over here. That or to see the battle from this view."

Jesse rolled her eyes before smiling at him. Then she looked back up to Magnus. The King's eyes narrowed, and he gave a single nod, breaking out into an excited grin, "Take your best shot!"

Taking out some eggs, Jesse tossed it in the air and caught it. She aimed at Magnus and threw the egg, but the rogue didn't even flinch, as the egg went way off and hit somewhere far behind him.

The crowd booed, while Jesse rubbed the back of her head, "And that's how you shouldn't throw an egg!"

"Ha!" laughed Magnus, turning his back to Jesse to face the crowd, putting his hands on his hips, "You grief with me, you grief with the best!"

Jesse grabbed another egg. She threw it at Magnus, hitting him right in the head and knocking him over. A baby chicken popped out, flapping its wings excitedly. Jesse grinned, as Magnus got to his feet and turned to her.

"So, Amulet Holder. Taking an amulet isn't enough... you need to take my crown as well?"

The audience clapped, Magnus standing to take a Bow. His acting was incredibly good.

"I do not discriminate in my accessory-taking." said Jesse, "Your crown shall be mine."

Magnus turned to little chicken running around in circles, and picked it up and let it fly or flouted down.

"You are nothing but a student!" Magnus declared, walking over to his launcher, "Prepare yourself! For I am here to give you your final lesson!"

Magnus pulled the switch and the TNT went flying, Jesse ducked. But it was unnecessary, for the TNT missed her tower entirely, instead hitting 3-D Glasses and sending him flying to the other side of the arena.

Magnus cleared his throat as the crowd booed, "Er, that was just a warning."

"What?" shouted a griefer behind him, " A warning that you need glasses?"

Jesse grinned and walked forward, "It seems that the student has become the master, and the Amulet Holder will win the day!"

"I don't know what that means," another griefer shouted, "But I love it and want to put it on a T-shirt!" Reuben oinked encouragingly up to Jesse from below.

Jesse made her way to her own launcher, aiming at Magnus, who once again had his back turned and was probably threatening the griefer that told him that he needed glasses. She fired the TNT and it went flying right towards him, but Magnus turned around and placed stacked slime blocks right in front of him. The TNT bounced off it and before flying towards Jesse instead.

The TNT exploded upon contact with Jesse's tower, knocking her onto her back. The crowd of griefers went wild. Jesse climbed to her feet, looking at Magnus with confusion, "But... what happened to getting hit by my TNT?" She asked in a low voice so that the crowd couldn't hear her, but Magnus certainly could for some reason, for his eyes narrowed.

"Nobody messes with the BOOM MASTER!"

Jesse's eyes widen, "Uh oh. You just had be a sore loser Magnus, don't you."

"Jesse?" called Axel, running up to her tower, "Jesse, you okay?"

Jesse quickly nodded, then Magnus yelled from his tower, "Had enough yell? Alright. I think Noob Time... is over. We had some nice laughs, but now they must come to a close."

Jesse glanced at the crowd of screaming griefers, before turning back to Magnus, "Luck sometimes visits the most unskilled of us, but it never lingers. Skill... Mastery... These are the things that will see you defeated!"

"Magnus!" a green-haired griefer called, "Craft a cannon!"

"Yeah!" a different griefer yelled, "Finish em' with a cannon!"

"If it's a cannon you want," said Magnus, "It's a cannon you'll get!"

"Yep, he's completely lost it again." said Axel, "Dude's going for the kill! Jesse, you'd better craft... I don't know, the greatest thing of your life. Like, right now!"

"There's still some materials in the chest." Jesse turned to the chest, searching through it and bringing out some stone blocks. She then made a small wall with a little hole in the middle.

"Hey, Axel, check it out!" said Jesse, grinning once she was done, "Ha! That should hold him."

"Yeah, it's... yeah." Axel called up, "Um, yeah, it might do. But Jesse, don't you remember what he built?" he pointed towards Magnus' tower, and Jesse looked up, her grin immediately fell and her eyes widen.

Magnus was standing in front of two levers. He threw his head back and laughed, his eyes on fire, and his tower turned into an opened mouthed skull with TNT in the mouth and a double lava fall.

Jesse groaned, "You were supposed to throw the fight."

Still laughing, Magnus pulled a lever and a block of TNT shot out of his skulls mouth, flashing in midair as it soared towards Jesse's pathetic little fort. She hit the ground, and the TNT immediately destroyed her stone wall. More TNT came flying towards her rapidly.

Jesse dodged to the left, the blast destroying some of her tower. "Jesse, look out!" shouted Axel from below, and Jesse had just barely gotten to her feet before even more blocks came soaring right for her, and she ducked, the TNT just barely missed her and blowing up her chest and TNT launcher. More and more TNT came flying, destroying her tower bit by bit.

Magnus, who's pupils were replaced by fire, was still flipping the switches. Reuben look up with an angry oink, before turning away and running off.

Axel looked around before he spotted the three chests that Jesse gotten the supplies to build her tower with, he opened one and began searching through it, as Magnus continued firing his TNT.

Now Jesse's tower was just a few cobblestones and wooden blocks, floating in the air. Jesse pulled herself up, as Magnus shouted from his skull, "You're going up against the King of the Griefers and you pick stone? Ha!" Rueben rounded a corner and coming up behind Magnus.

Reuben backed Magnus away from the levers, squealing and kicking his legs. "Get off!" shouted Magnus, the fire in his eyes died, "No pigs allowed!"

"Stuff!" Axel shouted up to Jesse, still going through the chest, "I've got cool stuff!" he grabbed an arrow and began sprinting towards Jesse's remains of the tower, "Coming your way!"

"I got you an arrow for your bow." said Axel, tossing it up to her, "I think it's enchanted or something."

"A bow?" Jesse said, "In a Cannon fight? Axel! There are all sorts of clichéd lines about this!"

"Yeah, but the TNT. Inside the cannon!" Axel pointed to Magnus' skull or more specifically, the mouth. A large stack of TNT could be seen between the lava falls, enough to blow the whole thing up if activated.

"TNT plus arrow..." Jesse held his bow and arrow. Axel put his hands on his hips, grinning. "Oh, yeah."

"Time to see how well you fly, pig!" said Magnus, grabbing Reuben and sitting him in front of his TNT launcher.

"Reuben!" shouted Jesse.

The fire returned to his eyes, Magnus pulled the lever, "BOOM!"

Reuben went soaring through the air, squealing in fright. Axel quickly ran along, looking up at the flying pig. "I gotcha, I gotcha!" He jumped up and caught Reuben before he could crash into the ground, before setting him down on his feet, "Man, you smell delicious right now."

Now Jesse was really mad at Magnus. No one threatens Reuben on her watch! She turned back to him with a deadly look in her eyes, "Hey, Magnus!"

"Yeah, short stuff?"

Jesse jumped onto the highest point of her towers remains, which happened to be about three wooden blocks. She stood, drawling her arrow back, "Flying pig jokes are totally played out."

At the site of the bow and single arrow, Magnus began laughing again, flipping switches back-and-forth. Jessie's eyes narrowed as she took aim, explosions starting to go off as the TNT hit their target at random. She jumped, just as some TNT hit her small patch of flouting wood, and she fired her bow.

The arrow spin as it went into the mouth of the skull and embedded itself into the TNT dead-center. The fire left Magnus' eyes, "Oh, crap!"

It exploded, and Magnus fell off his tower with a yell. Reuben grinned, the griefers gasped, Axel had his mouth wide-open, and Magnus slammed right onto the floor. 'I really should've just stick to the plan.' Magnus thought about this experience.

Jesse screamed as she fell too, only to grab onto a single bit of cobblestone block, flouting all by itself. Holding on by one hand, she looked down at the fallen Magnus with a small grin.

Smiling up at her, Magnus got to his feet, brushing himself off. The crowd was silent, as 3-D Glasses emerged from the hole in the ground, looking from left to right with a disbelieving grin. "We have a winner! The Amulet Hoooolllllllder!"

Jesse grinned and waved at the waved at the crowd of cheering griefers, still dangling from her single little block. She climbed up onto the cobblestone, standing up and putting her hands into the air, before jumping down as Axel and Reuben ran towards her.

Axel put his hands in the air, as 3D Glasses turned to Jesse, "You gonna say something there, champ? It's just that the winner sometimes, I don't know, gives a speech... ?"

After thinking for a moment, Jesse turned to the crowd, waved her arms above her head again, "Hello Boom Town! How you doing, huh?" The griefers cheered even louder, "Alright, that's awesome. That's awesome. I am so proud to be standing here in front of all of you today."

Above her, a griefer in a blue mask walked forward, three other griefers around him. One held TNT above his head. "Welp, you guys ready, then?"

Somewhere else, more griefers held up their own TNT. "Yeah, this will be a way easier target then Magnus!"

"Oh," said Axel, "I kinda forgot about this part."

Jesse looked around at the grinning griefers, "Oh, well, that's not good." But before any griefers could start throwing their eggs and TNT, everything began to shake.

"Holy CRAP!" said Magnus, looking up at the approaching Witherstorm in the shy with wide eyes, "I-Is that your Witherstorm?!"

The monster growled as it entered the kingdom of Boom Town. Eating the buildings and people, as it roamed around.

"How are we... w-what are we... GAGH!" Magnus yelled. He watched as the tractor beam came over one of his griefers, lifting him into the air.

"Oh no." said Jesse, looking around as another griefer was lifted into the air, "Oh no."

"No!" explained Magnus, as another group of griefers were taken by the tractor beam, "No no no no no NO NO no NO!" He looked around at the screaming griefers, one that was trying to run away got caught in the purple lights and lifted towards the Witherstorm.

Magnus stared in horror as he remembered about what this creature did to his kingdom and his lo- Ellie. And it's happening all over again.

"STOP EATING MY KINGDOM!" Magnus screamed, with tears held back in his eyes.

"Magnus, come on!" said Jesse, appearing beside him and pushing him to get him running.

Magnus stopped after a only a few paces, turning to face the Witherstorm again, "YOU'LL REGRET MESSING WITH BOOM TOWN!"

"Go!" yelled Jesse, and the both of them began running again.

They ran and got to the portal and managed to find a way to get in. The four of them stopped to catch their breath, and Jesse looked at Magnus who was still shaken up by this experience. "M-Magnus? Are you-"

"I'm f-fine." He stuttered as he got up from the nether-rack floor, "This had to happen anyway. L-let's get to the temple before the Witherstorm breaks this portal."

Axel nodded, "Y-yeah, that's a valid point." he said catching his breath.

They got into the minecraft and Jesse had Reuben with her in their cart. She then heard Magnus clearing his throat, "Uh, Jesse? Do you think that... maybe, there is a chance that Ellie will remember about all of... this? When she got... you know."

Jesse frowned at the rouge and sighed, "I don't know. But, we will find out once we get back."

Magnus nodded before smiling slightly at the raven-black-haired girl and pray that Ellie will remember. And they stayed silent as they headed to the temple.

Started: 7/9/17 Finished: 7/19/17

 **(The Witherstorm ate Boom Town and Jesse recruited Magnus to fight the thing. And Magnus might not want to fight will Ellegaard. Let's see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


	18. Chapter 18: Red vs Green

Chapter eighteen: Red vs Green

Jesse, Magnus, Axel, and Reuben climbed the vines to the temple. The sun was rising in the east and a creeper sat on a hill nearby.

"Okay," said Jesse, as she and Reuben reached the top, turning around to look back at Axel and Magnus, "Just a little farther!"

Magnus finally reached the top as he looked at the temple and its new defenses by the entrance. "Wow," he said, walking to the edge and got a better look at the entryway of the temple. It was covered in redstone blocks, the gasping hole that was there was closed off by the blocks and had a iron door, "Blondie and Olivia really went bonkers with the defenses, huh?"

They all jumped down, jogging towards the entrance. But then a flashing creeper appeared right next to Jesse, who yelled in surprise; A few seconds later, multiple arrows hit the mob, killing it before it could explode.

"Who goes there?" Lukas yelled dramatically. They turned to see him, standing on a little platform above the door with a bow. Upon realizing who it was, Lukas' eyes widened, "Oh, Jesse? Is that you?"

"Hey, Lukas!" explained Jesse, as she waved at him, "We're back!"

Lukas waved back at them, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"And we brought Magnus!" said Jesse. Lukas' grin widen. "Fantastic!"

Lukas open the iron door, as the others made their way towards him, "Quick, come on. You guys are never going to believe who showed up while you were gone." As Jesse entered the building, she spotted Petra leaning against the wall.

Petra smiled and pushed herself off the wall, Jesse's face breaking out into a large smile. "Petra!"

"Hey, guys." said Petra, her voice sounded a little tired and exhausted, "How's it going?"

Reuben gave an excited oink, and started to run in circles around Petra, who grinned down at him. She knelt down as he stopped in front of her as she rubbed his head.

"Petra!" exclaimed Axel, running up to her as she got back to her feet, "You made it!" He pulled her into a huge hug, which she returned with a smile.

"And it's really good to see you too, big guy." Petra said to him as she looked over his shoulder and saw Jesse and Lukas with wide smiles, before Axel finally let the redhead go. She turned to Jesse, "It's good to see you too, Jesse." They hugged, Petra continued once they'd pulled apart.

"Back there in Gabriel's bunker... it got pretty dicey."

"It's such a relief to see you." said Jesse, "I'm glad you're okay."

"You pulled me out of that Witherstorm's clutches and I ran and ran and ran for the temple... If you hadn't saved me... well, I owe you everything, Jesse."

'If I hadn't save you, it would be the same with Gabriel. Only you would've gotten the Amnesia and he would've got your Withersickness.' Jesse thought as they walked in the halls, Petra continued talking.

"I'm just glad I heard Gabriel telling you where to go."

"Wow, did Gabriel get away too?" asked Jesse, even though she already knows what happened to him, "Did you see?"

"It's all a blur but... the Witherstorm left almost nothing behind. Everything… everyone… was just gone."

Petra slightly turned her head to face them as she said this, "It even got Gabriel."

Jesse looked over at Magnus, who's eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hanging open. He closed it, looking at the ground without saying a word, following the others into the temple. Even though he knows this would happen... it still hurts inside him that one of his closest friends has been trapped inside that monster.

Petra lead the others up the stairs to the room where the map was. "Wow." said Magnus, reaching the top of the stairs to stand next to Jesse, "Been a while since I've been here. It almost feels like forever. Whoa." He turned around, his eyes widened, "Wha- Jesse. Is t-that... her?" he asked, pointing at Ellegaard, who was standing next to Olivia as they were chatting about something. His cheeks turned pink as he stares at his lo- friend Ellie.

Jesse turned around and saw them too, and went back to Magnus. 'Oh boy. This. Is going. To be. Difficult.' she thought, he was very depressed and guilty after her death from the Witherstorm. And BOY was he depressed about it, he didn't even leaved his room.

"Call this a hunch," said Petra, "But... do you two not like each other?"

"Right," Lukas said, turning to Jesse, "Um, I forgot to mention... Olivia went on a little... expedition of her own, while you were gone."

Magnus frowned sadly, "And Olivia really came back w-with her?" he looked over at Ellegaard and Olivia, who hadn't seemed to realize anyone else was there yet. He looked at Jesse shyly, "Do you think that she won't remember about... being dead?"

Jesse stared at Magnus in silence as she try to think of a response, he continued on, "I mean.. I don't want to argue with her when I care too much about her."

Jesse shrugged and sighed, "I don't think so. I mean, Petra, Gabriel, and Lukas doesn't remember. So, there is a small chance that she'll remember."

Magnus gave a disappointed look and a small chuckle, "Ha... yeah, I guess it can't be."

"Jesse!" Olivia called, finally spotting them, "Jesse! Look- I brought Ellegaard!"

Sighing, Jesse turned back to Magnus, "Just hang on a sec, okay? I'll go figure out if she does remember."

"Good." said Magnus, his voice sounded depressed as Jesse walked away, "You-you do that."

"Easy now, Olivia," Ellegaard was saying to her, "Let's try and play it cool, hm?" she turned to Jesse, her expression turning hard, "So who are you, now? And why did you bring him with you?"

'Nope, she doesn't.' Jesse thought to herself before talking to Ellegaard, "We're reuniting the Order of the Stone."

Olivia stepped forward, "It was kind of crazy, actually. I went to Redstonia and there were all these incredible engineers and inventors. It was a little intimidating, actually… But Ellegaard's made me her protege!"

"Well," Ellegaard cut in, "Assistant, for now. I mean, after what happened..."

"I know." Olivia sighed, as she lightly blush, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"So, your now Ellegaard's what? Assistant? Protege?" Jesse smirked at her in a playful manner.

"Well, I tried to get in to Ellegaard's private chambers to talk to her and..." Olivia slightly winced at her memory, "Long story short, it didn't go very well."

"She might have, well," Ellegaard shrugged, "Embarrassed herself; A tiny bit."

"Yeah." said Olivia, flustered, "But after I pled my case she agreed to take me on as her assistant and come back to help." she grinned, "Not bad, right?"

Jesse smiled at her before Magnus came up to them, his expression was fear, hope, and nervousness. "Oh hooo-ray. I-it's E-E-Ellie. And... here I was just starting to enjoy myself." his voice was filled with embarrassment and sadness.

"Hello, Magnus," said Ellegaard, glaring at him, "Your voice is exactly as pleasant as I remember. Which is to say, not at all."

"Yeah.." Magnus said softly, "I know."

Jesse eyes widened as she looked at the depressed Magnus then at Ellegaard and back at Magnus, 'Oh it is going to be awkward... and cringing.' She thought.

Olivia cleared her throat as it broke the awkward silence, "So, how are we going to stop that thing? The Witherstorm is clearly unstoppable at the moment!"

"Yeah, I'll admit." Magnus nodded, "That thing looked reeaaalll nasty; And I've seen some nasty stuff in my time." He made his way down the steps, so that they were just a little ways away from the levers that activated the map.

"Too much for you, was it?" Ellegaard raised an eyebrow at him, following him. "Your usual brutish approach didn't cut it?!"

Magnus glared at her, "Hey! You weren't there, alright!" He hissed, "You didn't see how this thing tore everything apart! You haven't seen anything like this!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!!" Jesse shouted angrily at them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Magnus, taken back. Ellegaard blinked. "Yikes."

"Jesse's right," Petra spoke up from where she stood next to Lukas, "We need to find some way to stop that thing."

"I don't know if you've looked around yet," said Ellegaard, "But this place isn't nearly the stronghold it used to be. Most of our supplies are gone."

"It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!" Magnus said.

"I hate to say it," Ellegaard sighed, "But you have a point."

"This is amazing." muttered Axel, who was standing behind the two heroes with Olivia, who whispered back to him, "I know."

"Are they… getting along?" asked Lukas, although Jesse wasn't sure if he was talking about Axel and Olivia or Magnus and Ellegaard. Maybe both.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked the engineer, "How are we going to stop it?"

"Well let's not panic first of all. That's a good first step." Ellegaard told her. Magnus nodded, "But even if we had all the TNT from miles around, I don't know if it would be enough..."

"If only Soren were here." sighed Ellegaard, "He might have something we could use."

"Oh, Ellie." groaned Magnus, sounding way more bitter then before, "Not this again. You know I hate when you brag about you and Soren's little brainy club."

"I'm not bragging!" snapped Ellegaard, "I think I've got a legitimate idea here!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jesse, "What did Soren have?"

"Soren had a kind of 'Super TNT'," Ellegarrd explained, "Stronger and more explosive than anything else in the world. The 'Formidi-Bomb'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." said Magnus, "I've heard all about the 'F-Bomb' before." Axel looked over at Magnus and had to ask.

"'F-Bomb'?"

Magnus nodded, "Yeah. Soren claimed that dropping the F-Bomb could destroy anything. But, I haven't seen it before-"

"It's real," said Ellegaard, "I swear."

"This thing sounds... impossible!" Jesse explained in a slightly surprised manner, "How could it even exist?"

"Impossible objects, were Soren's specialty." Ellegaard told the raven-haired girl then looked at Magnus, "We don't know where Soren is." Jesse slightly frowned, "But you found us. Do you know where he is?"

Jesse's attention went up to the large map on the other side of the room, and she walked up towards it, the others slightly followed her. Ellegaard nodded. "Our map could locate him."

"Unless he's in the Nether." Ellegaard continued, confirming Lukas' previous theory, "Or the End. But it's worth a shot."

"I bet we can find him." said Jesse, who was still looking up at it. Ellegaard nodded and began studying the map, Petra sitting on the steps in front of it with Reuben. Axel and Magnus were talking a little ways away, Olivia was off to the side and Lukas was standing next to the amulet stand.

"Hey Magnus." Jesse greeted him as she walked by to him, "How are you holding up?"

"Umm.. could be worst." said Magnus, gesturing at Ellegaard, "Could be better. I'm still trying to get over Ellie's death from that Witherstorm but... I'm just not happy that she doesn't remember."

"Mag, even if she did remember about the Witherstorm. She would've still fight with you, if you didn't confess your depression to her quick enough." Jesse told the small possibility and truth to the rogue. He sighed and nodded sadly, "I-I get it... sort of."

Jesse smiled at him before glancing at the switches on the table.

"Hey, Axel, how are you doing?"

"I'm holding up good." Axel exclaimed, "Still, umm, trying to keep it cool with the others who haven't remembered yet."

Jesse smiled at her friend as he looked nervously at her, "Well, good luck with that. We really need to have a no spoiler alert when we're here."

Jesse turned to Petra and Reuben. "How are you, Petra?"

"Fine." she said shortly.

Jesse looked at Petra in concern, "Y-you okay?"

"We can talk about it later," said Petra, "Let's just do this map for now."

Jesse reluctantly left, walking towards Ellegaard, "Hello, Ellegaard."

"You said you knew how to activate the map?" she asked, "I'm very curious to see it- I've never actually seen it worked before." As Ellegaard returned to the map, she walked up to Lukas who was standing next to the amulet stand.

"How you holding up, Lukas?" she asked. Lukas took a moment to answer.

"I'm alright. This all has been pretty intense. I feel like if I think too much about what's going on… well, I'll just think I'm completely nuts."

"Well, just keep it together, okay?" Jesse asked him, "I can't afford having you cracking on me."

"Hey, I'll be okay," Lukas told her, "Don't worry about me."

Jesse smiled before saying, "Oh, right. Lukas? Thank you so much for all the help. I-I know we haven't always gotten along the best in the past, but you've been great."

Lukas' eyes widened in surprise, "Wow..." before giving her a smile, "That means a lot, Jesse. Thank you."

Jesse began walking around the stairs to Olivia and saw her obviously-sulking about the fainting incident, "Hey, Olivia, you okay?"

Olivia sighed, "I'm alright. I can't shake the feeling that I embarrassed myself back in Redstonia in front of Ellegaard. Again! I think she kind of judges me a bit. Also it hurts more when it's the past Ellegaard, the same one that died from the Witherstorm."

"Yeah, but it'll be okay." said Jesse. "You kinda did faint in front of Ellegaard as she assumed that you were her assistant. People do embarrassing things sometimes. I should know, I did that a couple times too."

Olivia slightly smiled, "I hope you're right- wait a minute. I didn't told you how I embarrassed myself, even that pacifically." she raised an eyebrow at her.

Jesse's eyes widened as she meekly answered, "I-I guess?"

Olivia looked at her deadpan before looking at the amulet stand, "Yeah, sure you did."

Jesse quickly continued past Olivia over to the levers, pulling the first one. The redstone block immediately let up, and the red and green lights from the amulet appeared on the map, right next to each other at the temple.

"Alright," said Magnus, standing next to Ellegaard, "There's your light, my light..." Abruptly, a white light flickered on near the top of the map.

"That's new." said Axel.

"There he is." Ellegaard said, as Jesse joined them. "Soren had his fortress deep inside the mountains. After the Order... broke up, that's where he went to keep doing his experiments."

"Look," said Magnus, "He invited me there a couple times but it always seemed a little..."

"Weird, right?" finished Ellegaard, "It always seemed a little weird."

"Glad we can agree on that at any rate." Magnus said.

"I mean, I never actually went there with him."

"That's probably the only time you made the right call."

Jesse walked up towards them, "So, why aren't we going? Is there some kind of problem?" she asked them.

Not shortly after, another light flickered on, this one was blue and emitting from the center of the amulet.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Whoa," Ellegaard said, a bit taken back. The blue light was slowly moving towards the white light.

Jesse's heart filled up with hope and happiness as she looked at the blue light on the map, she knows who that light belongs to. Someone that Jesse personally knows and cares deeply about.

It was Ivor.

Started:7/17/17 Finished: 8/9/17

 **(I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm here again. Hope you like it. See what happens in the next chapter, bye.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Night Time Chat

Chapter nineteen: Night Time Chat

 **(Sorry for the long time wait, I couldn't think of how to word out the extra dialogue and actions. But I finally finished. Let's get started anyway. :})**

Jesse stared in awe at the map as the light shines on it. She wanted to smile and cheer, but she can't. She try to bottle up her excitement and try to act surprise and concern, "Oh no, that's not good... That's Ivor!"

The blue light was steadily making its way to the white one. "Ivor is going to Soren's!" exclaimed Ellegaard, "We need to move."

"We're not too far." said Jesse, "We could probably make it on foot."

"Perfect." said Ellegaard, putting her hands on her hips, "We can wait till morning and travel with a full day's sunlight."

"Uhh and risk that thing catching up with us?" Magnus protested, "I think I had enough Witherstorm for one day, thank you very much."

"Right. Because getting caught out there in the dark is so much better." Ellegaard said sarcastically.

"Trust me." said Magnus, "If you had seen this thing, you wouldn't want to stick around."

"Trust me." Ellegaard protested back, "If you had a brain, you want to minimizes our chance of caught out in the dark with all the monsters."

"Ellegaard's has a point." Olivia nodded on her reason.

Jesse turned to look at Petra, who wasn't looking so good with the Wither sickness on her. She thought it would be best if they could get so rest.

"I don't want to risk being outside when it gets dark." Jesse told everyone, "We should wait till morning. So that we can get a full day of sunlight."

"An excellent call, Jesse." Ellegaard smiled, glaring at Magnus, "And far more perceive then either of us are being."

"What a coincidence that it's your plan." Magnus said glaring at her, before looking at the floor sadly,"B-but fine."

A few hours later

Everyone, except Petra, sat on the beds that were near the wall by the map. Lukas' bed was in between the TNT banner and a Redstone dust banner next to Reuben who was on one of the beds in between a Potion banner and the TNT one. Magnus was under the Potion banner talking across to Axel who was underneath a Iron Ingot banner. Two empty bed were four blocks away from the griefer boy, while Olivia and Ellegaard were talk about something as they sat on the floor. Petra was by the wall with Jesse as she was sitting down while her friend was standing.

"Alright everyone," Jesse told everyone, "Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. We'll get up at the first light of dawn."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and she sat on the floor by Petra. "I appreciate you giving us a chance to rest, Jesse." Petra told her, "I hate to admit it... But I needed this."

Jesse smiled at her before Ellegaard walked by to her, "Jesse, right?" Jesse looked up at the engineer and said, "Oh...Hello."

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little...hostile before when we were talking about Magnus." She apologized to the raven-haired girl. "Not the best way to get acquainted."

Jesse got up from the ground and looked at her, "He makes me a little crazy." Ellegaard continued, "He just...a little nuts? Destructive? Egotistical? I can go on, but I try not to."

"I got to ask, what's up with you guys? Why do you fight so much?" Jesse asked the brunet. She rubbed her head and sighed, "Magnus and I have been in some tough situations together and... haven't always agreed on how to get out of them. After a while? It just starts to become too much."

Jesse still stay silent before Ellegaard told her, "In any case... Thank you for taking my side before. I appreciate that." She then looked at the rest of Jesse's friends before asking, "So...How is it being the leader of this little ragtag bunch? I haven't been observing your group long but it seems a little...dysfunctional?"

"Me and my team are the best," Jesse told Ellegaard, "We can get through anything." Ellegaard seemed surprised and interested by her answer, "Wow, you really believe that, huh? I wished the Order believed in itself that strongly."

"In any case, glad to be part of the team." Ellegaard told she before walking to the beds, "How about we get some sleep; We got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow." Jesse nodded before walking to Reuben who was setting on the bed before he looked at her and went on her lap. She smiled at him before laying down on the wooly bed and fell asleep.

An hour later, everyone was fast asleep... well, all except for Magnus. He tried to get some sleep, but he can't. The fear of Ellegaard's death still haunts his mind, and it's even worse when you're in the past and you can't tell anyone any spoilers.

He tried to get back to his old grouchy self, but he care so much about Ellegaard that he can not go back to the old times.

'Why couldn't I just tell her that I lov- care for her?' he thought to himself, as he stared at the cold stone floor. 'Why did you had to go away so soon during the whole Witherstorm motif?!'

"Why did you leave me alone?" he mumbled to himself, as the tears rolled down from the eyeholes of his mask. Hiccups filled the silence as well as the sound of crying.

Ellegaard opened her eyes to the faint sound of crying, she got up from her bed and saw Magnus sitting up on his bed. Ellegaard rolled her eyes before walking up to him. But as she walked closer, the crying sounds got louder.

She paused as she questioned this. 'Is-is Magnus... crying?' Ellegaard's curiosity got the better of her as she continued her way to him. "Magnus?"

Magnus jolted up in surprise and tried to dry his eyes from the tear, "E-Ellie! Oh, w-what are you doing up?" he stuttered on his words.

Ellegaard looked at him confused and asked, "Magnus, were you... crying?"

"No no no no no." Magnus denied and shook his head, "I wasn't crying I wasss uhh.. sweaty through my eyes."

Ellegaard raised a eyebrow at him, clearly not buying it. "Magnus, something is clearly bothering you. What is it." She demanded.

"It's-it's nothing, Ellie, really. I'm fine." He insisted.

"No, your not."

"Yes, I am okay."

"No, you're aren't Magnus. Just tell me what's been eating you."

"I'm fine Ellegaard!"

Ellegaard stopped and was taken back, he never called her by her name unless he's serious or he really doesn't want to talk about it. Magnus narrowed his eyes at her and told her, "I'm... doing fine. Just get rest and stop wasting your time on me."

Ellegaard didn't say a word after that, she just walked back to her bed before taking a quick glance at Magnus then head back to bed.

Magnus then starting to smacked his head on the wall, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I just do that?! She clearly knew that I wasn't myself, and I just pushed her away just like before! And really, 'sweating through my eyes'?! Why did I even say that?! That's just disgusting!"

He stopped hitting the wall with his head as it was starting to hurt, he held his head in pain as he began to regret his choice that he made and cried himself to sleep.

In Jesse's dreams, she was in a long hallway with doors from left to right and up and down. She had watch some of the old memories of the past Jesse's that she had been. The memories that had bring joy and sadness to her heart.

But she can't undo it.

Jesse had feared that if she goes out of line with the options of the game, that players will think they found a glitch or a new code lost in the game like a hidden Easter egg and will play the game even more. It would be more stressful for her, and those other Jesse's.

"Well, well, well." The Shadow said as it slithered past her. "Still thinking about resetting this glitch up timeline?"

"How about you go away!" Jesse hissed, not turning her head to face the monster.

The shadow frowned, "Oh, don't be like that Jess. Your stupid 'friends' won't even care about your choices. They're just A.I.'s!"

Jesse snap her head to face him and screech at him, "THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!!! I JUST DON'T WANT MY DECISIONS TO KILL THE PLANET, THE GAME, OR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!" Tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at the ground, "S-so p-please, leave me alone."

Shadow rolled his eyes and asked, "You don't want to go... Turbo. Is that what you are saying?" Jesse nodded still looking at the ground, then he laughed maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, you are too cute and smart. Of course you will and it will indeed destroy your world if you do."

"You are SICK!" Jesse screamed at him, "I'm just the player's front seat of this entire game!"

"Yes, you are like a GOD in this world. You can do whatever you want, be whatever you like, and care or kill anyone you desire." The Shadow smiled maniacally as his fingers slide down her face, "You are way better than your so called 'friends'. I know you have a small bit of Pride in yourself."

Jesse turned to face the person, her hand turned to a fist as her anger flared up. "How about you just GO AWAY!"

As she pushed him, her fist went to the other side of his own ribs but the shadow replaced himself with... Petra.

Jesse's eyes widened and took her hand away from Petra's intestines. She looked at her with a hurt and terrified explosion, and than in a split second, Petra's body turned to EXP dust as it blew in the wind.

"No, no no no no no no!" Jesse cried out as the tears rolled out of her eyes. She just stared at the dust that some were left on the ground and her red-filled hands trembled in horror as she fell to her knees. "Petra!!"

The shadow smirks at this and walked by her side, "See, it's not so bad. You just need that small push and look at you, you're a natural; A true god of this game."

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!!" She screamed at the monster, "I won't do it! I just won't!!"

"But there are so many people that actually disagree with you dear." the shadow purred as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Like umm... Mr. Sorry and Richard. They think that you can do so much more." His grin widen as it spread across his face. He went up to Jesse and whispered in her ear, "And I think so too."

"You tricked me into resetting the world, you make me go back into playing the game over and over and over again! You know that I can't do anything about it because I'm entitled to the story that I can't change ANYTHING about it!" Jesse growled at him as a ruby sword appeared in her hand, she swiftly turned around and did a good slash. "YOU ARE THE ONLY MONSTER HERE!!!"

But like last time, the shadow got away from it and replaced himself with someone else...

Reuben.

Jesse's eyes widened as her best friend took the swipe of the sword, and he turned into a pork-chop.

"REUBEN!!" Jesse cried out as the tears streamed down her face at a rapid rate. Her heart broke into a million pieces as her thoughts scrambled around at the fact that she...

'No. This is a dream, an illusion.' She thought as she got up slowly, and tried to dry up her tears.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" someone familiar called to her, Jesse turned around and smiled as she saw who it was.

Ivor was a few feet away before walking up to her, "Jesse, are you alright? I heard you crying; Did someone hurt you?" he asked her in a caring tone.

"Ivor!" She cried out as she ran up to him and hugged him. She was happy that someone good was here instead of... the monster. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I know," he nodded, still holding her in his embrace. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Ivor..." Jesse blushed slightly as he smiled sweetly at her and looked at her beautiful eyes.

The next morning, everyone got up to start the day and find Soren. "Alright, is everyone up and ready to go?" Lukas asked as he walked to the steps.

"Not everyone," Olivia said looking at the blonde boy, "Jesse's still asleep."

Lukas sighed, "Fine, just quickly wake her up and let's get going." He walked to the stairs as the others were getting ready. Axel decided to go and wake up Jesse, he trotted towards her before he noticed that she was...muttering something under her breath.

Axel got confused by this, and lightly shook her. Jesse woke up before her eyes widened as she jump form her bed and fell to the ground. "A-A-Axel?! What are...You didn't heard anything, right?"

Axel stayed silents, afraid to say anything about her sleep talking, before lying, "Yeeessss." He dragged the 'yes' in an unsure tone. Jesse seemed to buy that, "Oh, alright. That's good to hear." She sighed before looking at him, "Alrighty, let's go and get Soren."

Axel got even more confused as he walk to Olivia, "Umm Olivia?" She turned to face him, "Yes Axel?"

"Have you noticed that Jesse's acting a little bit odd? Well, odder than usual." He told her, she thought about it and nodded in agreement, "Yeah I've noticed that. Also she has been mumbling someone's name."

"But...who's?" questioned Axel, but the answer had to be solved. They all head out to start their way to Soren's.

Thirty minutes later: Jesse and her friends walked across the small woodland area and Reuben walked around ahead of the group. Magnus lightly yawned before smiling, "Ahhh nothing like a good night's sleep to do the body right. I am ready for some BLASTIN' today."

Petra chuckled weakly, "Heh, wish I felt as good as you sound. I'm still feeling a little under the weather."

The group stopped as they heard a monstrous growl from behind them and the shy turned dark immediately. They turned around to see the Witherstorm a few miles away from them. "Ahhhh CRAP!" Magnus groaned as he glared at the others, "I told you it was going to catch up with up!"

"Oh my. You... really weren't kidding." Ellegaard stared in surprise and horror as the thing hovered above them. Petra stared at it, eyes widened in fear, "No. Not again."

Mobs started to appear thanks to the Witherstorm blocking out the sun. "Well we can hash that out later, because we've got some monsters to fight here people!" Jesse told everyone as they stared fighting zombies, spiders, and few creepers in their path. Jesse fought three zombies with her stone sword, and she can see that Lukas was fighting the creepers with a bow and arrow. She took down each zombie with ease, but Jesse soon knew that they can't stay here for long and single everyone to run out of the area. "Come on! We got to get out of here!"

Everyone followed behind her as they ran as fast as they can. "I am getting VERY tired of this Witherstorm!" Olivia explained and Ellegaard nodded her head, "Agreed."

Petra tried to keep her cool but her fear consumed her, she started mumbling, "Not again...Not again..."

"Soren's isn't much farther! We can make it!" Lukas told the group as they approached a odd looking mountain. "Soren's place has gotta be just ahead! Come on!" The black-haired girl told her friends as they got closer to the mountain. They climbed up the rigged staircase as they saw a big golden door and Jesse knew that they had made it.

To Soren's fortress.

Started: 8/9/17 Ended: 10/2/17 (My B-Day)


	20. Chapter 20: Accidents happen

Chapter 20: Accidents happen

 **(Happy Late 2018! This story is still going on, it was longer then I thought, but I hope this new year will make 'BiT' a little bit better at it's timing. Now let's get started.)**

They headed inside the gate as the group noticed the beautiful architecture of the fortress on the inside. The entrance hallway was laid out with quartz blocks and the small bridge was in iron blocks and some gold blocks in the outer sides of the bridge. The hall was also in a diamond-shape. Everyone stared in 'awe' as they walked by, Lukas especially.

"Wow," he breathed out as he looked at the structure, he then asked, "Soren really lived down here? So far from...anyone."

"Enchanting. Isn't." Ellegaard told him. Petra suddenly started coughing, making Jesse turn around with wide eyes, looking at her in concern. Petra quickly straightened and followed the others past Jesse, who's gaze followed her.

They made their way up the stairs, only to come to a huge black hole, the tops of columns around it. Another golden double door stood gleaming on the other side. The abyss appeared to be a long way down and wore a shawl of pitch darkness.

"Yeah," said Lukas as he stared at the darkness below, "And I'm reeeally not feeling those columns..."

"Aw, come on!" Magnus said, jumping and landing on the closest one, "It's fine! Look!" Axel was quick to jump with a grin and a "Whoo-hoo!" When he landed, the column didn't move. So far.

Olivia then followed him, Lukas come in after her, then Petra and Ellegaard. Magnus was already halfway across. The little pig looked up at Jesse, shaking in fear.

"Just... don't fall, okay?" said Jesse, stepping back to take the running jump. She landed on the column, quickly followed by Rueben, she had barely stopped herself from going over the edge. Jesse swallowed in fear, "Oh... that's deep. That is very very deep."

They backed away, before they continued their jumps. But during the third column, her foot slipped and she grabbed onto the edge with one hand, dangling over the long drop below.

"Whoa!" yelled Jesse, trying to pull herself up, but she didn't had a great grip on the rocks and she fell down. Jesse landed painfully in a small patch of light, which was coming from a few sea-lamps in the floor. Rueben landed next to her landing on his feet safely. She got to her feet, only to spot at the corner of her eyes a tall dark figure with a purple aurora, picking up a gravel block. It was an Enderman.

Jesse and Rueben quickly hid behind some gravel blocks, "Oh, man." squeaked Jesse, as she watched the large group of Endermen wandering about without a care, "We've got Endermen."

Reuben squealed in fright, as someone else fell down and landed on top of the sea-lamp with a yell. It was Lukas and he climbed to his feet. "I heard your voice," Lukas said, dusting himself off, "And I thought I'd come down to help."

Hearing the tall monsters, Lukas looked over his shoulder, eyes widened, "Endermen. There are so many of them... I didn't think they ever came in groups that big."

Jesse turned to Lukas, "Thanks for coming back, Lukas. I mean that." She thanked him. Rueben's squealing pierced the air before Lukas could answer.

"Hear that?" said Jesse, "I think Reuben's trying to get our attention." She looked over her shoulder in search of the small pig, only to come face to face with an Enderman. It's mouth opened, it started to shake and it began to screech, as Jesse gave a startled scream and fell onto her back.

Lukas screamed and ran out of sight. The Enderman continued screeching, staring right at Jesse, as more Endermen began to surround her as they to were screeching and shaking, enraged at the intruders. She quickly got to her feet and drew her sword, but her and Rueben were surrounded, and there were too many of them.

An Enderman swing its claws at her but Jesse quickly dogged out of the way, then another Enderman tried to attack her as well. She jumped back to avoid it swipes, then she saw an edge of the ground with flowing water below her.

She then tripped backwards and began to fall. But as she fell... something happened; the world started to slow down and her eyes glowed blueish white and had some sort of... flashback. But it wasn't hers.

(Memory flashback)

A twelve year old boy walked in the dark woods as he had an stone sword in his hands, he seemed to be searching for something in this star-less night. The boy was wearing a white shirt and blueish grey jeans. His eyes were brown, skin was dark-brown and had blackish brown, short, fuzzy hair.

His eyes looked around the area in high alert in case any mobs shows up. The boy then heard a person screaming in fright, it sounded like it came from his left. He quickly ran towards the noise and saw a boy on the ground trying to get away from two zombies.

He ran as fast as he could and slay the zombies with two stone swords as they both poof up and dropped two rotten flesh. As that was all over, he put his swords away in his inventory and turned to face the person he had rescued.

It was a boy about two years younger then him. He had creamy-peach skin and his noes was a very light orange, his eyes were light blue and had orange curly, wavy hair. He wore a very surprisingly formal gray suit, and gray leather pants with black shoes.

"Are you alright?" Sword kid asked him as the silence and the long stares were getting awkward.

The boy then finally got up and said, "Oh, y-yes. Yes, I am fine now. Sorry about that whole thing... me looking pathetic back there. My wooden axe broke when I tried to fight them off. But I sadly didn't thought about bringing any extra tools to protect myself. I had spent so much time getting wood that I didn't became aware of the time." He babbled on before he noticed that he was talking too much. His face turned pink as he apologized. "Oh, s-sorry. I talked a mouthful of information for you, I'm sorry."

Sword kid shook his head, "No, no. It's alright, I didn't mind. I don't normally see many people around this area anyway; It's nice to talk to another person. Also, names Gabriel."

The boy nodded as he shook his hand, "C-cool, My name is Soren."

The boys both smiled at the other before Gabriel asked Soren, "So, can I crash by your place? I didn't made a house for myself yet."

Soren face lit up as he heard that he would like to stay at his house. Soren try to keep his composure and nodded, "YES! I-I mean, of course. I would love too."

Gabriel followed the anxious boy to his place. It was an oak wood home with a birch wood roof, it was also companied by a few flower in flower pots and orange banners. It was next to a small hill and oak trees.

"C-come inside." Soren said opening the door. Gabriel nodded and headed inside, the interior of the house was equally as well made. Bookshelves around the whole place, an furnace by a crafting table, two orange beds around a small room with a Redstone lamp nearby.

"Wow," breath out Gabriel as he looked around the place in amazement, "this looks nice, Soren."

Soren's cheeks turned a rosy pink, he laughed nervously, "W-why Thanks. I-I-I try. Heh heh."

Gabriel took a seat on the wooden chair by the table that was near the bedroom. The ginger male walked over to the chests and had gotten out some ingredients for their meal. "Would-would you want mushroom soup with cook chicken?" Soren asked him. He nodded and signaling that he does.

Soren put the chicken in the furnace while he went up to the crafting table to make the soup. After 3 minuets, the chicken was cooked and Soren walked to the table and placed their meal down.

After the meal, Soren walked over to the bedroom and went to the chest in the corner. He picked up some dyes, "What color would you like?"

The little warrior choose the turquoise dye and Soren apply it on the bed making the sheets that color.

Gabriel walked to the bed a lay down on it soft surface. He decide that he would go to bed now, and close his eyes to peaceful sleep.

An hour later, Gabriel heard soft footsteps walking out of the room, he got up to see Soren heading to the kitchen. He wondered why's Soren is up at this moment, he slowly walked out to see what the ginger is up to.

Soren got out a cooked chicken and a few carrots. Then walked out the door and placed the food by the steps before heading back inside. He closed the door before jumped in surprise seeing Gabriel wake and in the room.

"Ahh!! Gabriel?!" Soren yelled in shock. "W-what are you doing up?"

"Well, the sounds you were making with your feet on that creaky floor kinda woken me a bit." Gabriel explain, before asking him. "What exactly were you doing?"

Soren looked down at the floor in embarrassment before facing him, "Well- I have been helping a kid recently. He seems to be loss and possibly homeless, but I did try to have him stay with me but he was scared and too shy that he walked out to the woods."

Gabriel seemed surprised by this, "How old was he?" He asked.

Soren shrugged his shoulders, unsure. "I don't know. Maybe six or five? But I had put out food for him, and he does come by for the meals that I've gave him."

Gabriel made a small 'oh' before he looked at the window seeing a figure by the steps outside before it walked away. It was the boy that Soren had talked about. He was smaller than Soren and he had glossy black hair, a stitch up gray shirt and pants.

He smiled softly at the boy before he and Soren head back to bed.

(End of memory flashback)

Jesse's body splash into the water, she swam up to the surface confused and surprised. 'What had just happened? Why did it happen?' She thought before being dragged down my the water current.

"Aaahh!" Lukas yelled as he was running away from the Endermen before jumping down into the water with Jesse. They stroll downward before they heard Reuben squealing in fright as he was on the edge surrounded by the monsters.

"Rueben! Jump!" Jesse called out, and the pig jumped in the water with them as they were then dragged downwards before falling on the indoor waterfall.

'Wait. Why was that up there when we fell down to the pit? And the door is higher then the-Aaagghh!!!' Jesse growled in her mind as this confusion will be discussed another time. They soon saw that the others were already ahead and Ellegaard and Magnus were talking or more likely arguing. They swam towards them as she heard their conversation.

"Oh be quiet, it's just a pointless building. That's all I'm saying. I mean just look at it-" Magnus yell at Ellegaard, trying to prove a point or something.

"Magnus, if an artist painted the inside of your mind, he'd end up with the extraordinary desertscape painting." Ellegaard huffed in annoyance at his stupidity.

Jesse, Lukas and Reuben got out of the water and saw Ellegaard looking steamed and frustrated. "That's it! I'm going!" Ellegaard yelled at him before walking to the tunnel behind her, "Once again, it falls to me to take care of everything. I'll find this "Super TNT" myself!"

Magnus briefly looked hurt before hissing at her. "Oh no no no! Y-you do NOT get to be the one who walks away."

Jesse looked at him with a sympathetic look. He is not liking this at all. She wish that Ellegaard will remember someday.

"That's it! I'm going!" Magnus growled at Ellegaard if she could hear him, "S-see! I'm walking away too now. "Super TNT", here I come!" He walked out to the other tunnel behind him. He briefly looked behind him to look at the Redstone engineer, holding a tear in his eye before shaking his head and continued walking forward.

"It hard to pick 'glass half-full' when they keep kicking the glass over." Olivia told the guys about the two older adults bickering back-and-forth.

"I thought those two were doing so well." Lukas said to them.

Olivia shock her head, "Yeah, I wouldn't go that far."

"Bickering is kinda their deal." Jesse told the group, "But hopefully they'll work things out, and get on with the important stuff."

Everyone nodded before spreading out around the small area. There were large four statues of the Order of the Stone, except there was no statue for Ivor.

Jesse walked up to Lukas, who was impressed by the statue. "Soren the builder." the Soren statue with cyan-blue glass. "Magnus the rogue." As he pointed at one of the statues that had emeralds on curtain parts of it, "Ellegaard the Redstone eingener." pointed to another with Redstone blocks around it. "Gabriel the warrior." Another statue had diamonds around it.

Jesse then looked at the farther statue which was Soren the builder.

She soon walked by Axel who was also looking at the statues, he turned to her and said. "If they'd build a statue of me, I wouldn't choose that pose. I'd look something like this."

He started flexing his arms to show her what the pose would look like. Jesse joined in as she also flex her arms, but then she saw Olivia narrowing her eyes at them, judging.

Jesse chuckled nervously then she look and saw Petra, who's not looking so good. She walked to her, "Hey, Petra."

"Hey." Petra said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

Petra just shrugged before Olivia winced from behind Jesse. Jesse then looked back at the two tunnels, the one that Magnus went to and the one Ellegaard went through.

Jesse went to Magnus' path. Petra then tap her shoulder. "Petra? Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sorry." Petra told her, "I don't mean to worry you. I've just got something I want to discuss with you in private."

She nodded and turned to the others. "Let's split up." She told them.

They nodded as Lukas, Olivia, and Axel went to Ellegaard's path while Petra, Rueben and Jesse went to the other.

They walked in there for a good eight minutes before Petra spoke up, "I feel bad about ditching everyone else, but I just wanted to talk to you about this alone. It's... a little tough to talk about. And Axel can get a little... explode-y sometimes."

"Hey, whatever it is... I trust you. You can tell me." Jesse told her.

Petra lightly smiled at her, "Thanks for being so understanding."

"You got me away from the Witherstorm..." Petra stopped in her tracks, "But I'm worried that I didn't get away soon enough."

"What?" Jesse breathed softly in surprise. Petra then lifted her long sleeve and saw purple veins and her skin was getting sickly pale by the hour. Jesse's eyes widen in horror as she stared at her Wither-sickness.

"It showed up not long after you saved me." Petra told her as she hold on her arm in pain.

"What is that? What's wrong with your arm?" Jesse question.

Petra looked at her asking, "Do you know what Wither is?"

Jesse looked at her confused, "The Wither? Of course. We've been-"

"No, Jesse. Just Wither or Wither-sickness, I guess." Petra interrupted her telling her friend what it is. "And... I feel like it's just going to keep getting worse."

"Well we're going to go back and tell the others. We can get help-" Jesse told her before Petra shook her head.

"You can't tell anyone about this." She firmly told her, then they both heard a hissing sound and saw a creeper.

"Ah! Creeper!" Petra yelled in surprise. Jesse slightly shake in fear as she was about to run away, but the Creeper exploded ripping a hole in the floor revealing a underground tunnel. Jesse is barely holding on a piece of the floor the was stable.

"Jesse. Grab my hand, I'll pull you up." Petra said as she gave her one of her hands. Jesse grabbed onto her hand but then realized that this is her Withered-hand. Soon Petra couldn't hold her friend for long as Jesse fell down to the second lower floor, but then another flashback memory had happened in the middle of the fall.

(Memory flashback)

It's been two years since Soren and Gabriel first meet, they'd laughed, had fun, and shared stories. The fourteen year old Gabriel look at his friend before tell him, "Hey, Soren. Have you ever dream about traveling around the world, fighting monsters, and being heroes?"

Soren smiled brightly, "Yes. Well, I had alway wanted to be a part of a Adventuring team. A group of friends that go to the far beyond and doing amazing things. I had the name already set out." He then showed a small drawing of himself with Gabriel and a few other people and the title was in big blue letters saying 'Order of the Stone!'.

Gabriel looked at the drawing before Soren continue, "I Umm... I also wanted y-you to be there in my big team. As best-ist of best friend. I mean- if you don't want to-"

"I LOVE TO!" Gabriel yelled happily at him, giving his best friend a big hug.

Soren blushed lightly smiling at him before happy tears stroll down his face, "T-thank you, Gabe. Now, let's get started."

The two boys then started to make their dream Temple for the Order of the Stone.

Two weeks later, Soren was starting to think that they needed more people to be a better team. So he told Gabriel that he'll be back for a while, he nodded to him as he still placed a few more stone blocks for the walls.

A few minutes later, Soren then returned with someone- someone familiar.

It was the kid that Soren has been keeping an eye on. But he now had a gray sweater and clean black pants and shoes. His blue eyes stared shyly at him as the boy hold Soren's hand.

"Gabriel," Soren said pointing at the eight year old next to him, "I found the kid that I told you about. I-I thought that he would like to be a part of our group. And surprisingly, he accepted when I told me."

The boy walked to Gabriel as he spoken in a small squeaky voice, "I-I though that this would be a better place than back... at the very bad bad place. I'm- My name is Ivor."

He smiled at him before shaking his hand, "Well, It's nice to meet you Ivor. Welcome to the team."

Ivor nodded and smile big at the two before asked the older boys, "Wait. So are we like... a family now?"

Soren and Gabriel looked surprised at first before the ginger nodded in agreement. "Yes. I guess we are like a family now."

The three then continued with building the temple, after a few hours, night came and Ivor had his first night in a comfy bed and with two friends... no, two best members he can call family.

(End of memory flashback)

The memory ended as Jesse's body fell hard onto the floor making her drop the Amulet as it rolled a bit before stopping. She hissed in pain as she got up to her feet.

"Jesse! I just couldn't... I'm sorry!" Petra yelled down, feeling bad about dropping her friend on accident, "Jesse?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Jesse said to her, "Also, you're the one who's sick. You take care of yourself."

Petra nodded as she straighten up and looked at Rueben. "Okay, I got this." She then look back down to Jesse, "Stay safe. I'll find a way down to you."

Jesse nodded as Petra and Rueben walked out of her view and she noticed the amulet on the floor. She picked it up before seeing that the blue gem in the middle is glowing, which can mean only one thing.

"Ivor!" Jesse said in surprise and happiness as she jogged out of the dark tunnel with the glowing amulet as her light around the way and got to the large library ahead with glowstones on top of pillars near bookshelves in the first floor and second. Even a big chandelier sway slightly in the ceiling.

Jesse then notice a separate one floor library to the right. She went into the room, spotting a figure looking through a smaller bookshelf by the right corner. He was talking to himself, "He must have something useful in here. He has to! Why would he have so many book? Was he just... collecting them? He can't have read all of these..."

"Ivor!" Jesse finally spoke up. Ivor turned around, eyes widened in surprise then relief.

"Jesse!" He said before they hugged each other, "It's good to see you again, Jesse."

She smiled softly at the bearded man as they finish the hug. "I am so happy to see you as well." She then looked at the books Ivor was looking at, "So- why were you here? I mean, I did remember that the failsafe was in your lab in the Far Lands."

Ivor notice this and chuckled nervously, "Oh, that. Yeah, I thought that Soren might have a different way to destroy that monster with any of these books that he has. But sadly, there nothing here."

Jesse let out an 'oh' before shuffling her foot on the floor. "So- you-you have been busy? I mean, you must have been feeling stressed out about the Witherstorm?"

Ivor sighed softly before shaking his head, "Absolutely. And I had just recovered from that. I just... don't know if I would have recovered from that if it wasn't for you, Jesse."

Jesse blushed red as she looked away for a moment before she smiled shyly at him, "I-Ivor?" She asked him, looking lovingly at him.

Ivor raises an eyebrow at her before asking, "Umm... Jesse? What are you-?"

His question was cut off as Jesse lead forward to his face, closing her eyes.

And kissed him.

Ivor's eyes widened as her soft lips meet with his. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. He felt that small kiss as it stayed there for a few minutes.

Jesse finally let release her lips from the Alchemist's; opened her eyes and saw Ivor's shocked expression on his face. His face was covered in red blush as his lips were slightly twitching. Then, he fell backwards and fainted.

Jesse's thoughts came back to her head as she saw Ivor fainted before her face turned a nice shade of red before she raised her hands to her head screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!"

Started: 9/19/17 Ended: 1/27/18


	21. Chapter 21: Prideful battle

Chapter 21: Prideful Battle

Meanwhile outside, Magnus was walking in the tunnel before noticing that his tunnel was leading to the outside. He sighed deeply, disappointed that he was nowhere near Soren. He walked out to sit by a tree, and wait for Jesse to show up which is going to be a very very long time.

So, Magnus took this time to reflect his action towards the team and... Ellegaard. He just wanted her back in his life, but he didn't want THIS to be happening again for his to see her.

He took this time to think about the times he was in The Order and when he first meet Ellegaard.

(Flashback)

Magnus, who's fourteen at the time, was standing by the map steps as Ivor and Gabriel were talking about something important or whatever, he didn't really care. But the way they were smiling and having a laugh bothered him, so he walked up to them and asked. "What's all the giggle-fest for?" Magnus' squeaky voice demand.

"Oh, Magnus." Gabriel said in surprise as he turn to face the little boy. "Didn't you heard, Soren is getting the last member for our team."

"No, I didn't heard that." Magnus told them in a snippy tone.

"Oh don't worry Magnus." Ivor told him, smirking softly at the end of the sentence. "I'm pretty sure that you'll like this person. Wink wink."

Magnus got confused with what the younger boy was saying, but then Gabriel saw someone form behind him, "Oh hey, Soren's back."

Magnus turned to see the fearful leader and- Her.

A beautiful girl about twelve years old. She had long brown hair with perfect smooth skin, wore a button up suit and black pants. Her eyes were brown and fill with light.

Magnus stared at this pretty girl for a long time; Even though it was a minute. Drooling over at her before Ivor snapped him out.

"Magnus?"

"Uh?" He finally said as he looked at Ivor. As he wiped the drool from the side of his mouth.

"You were looking at her for a while now, even looking at her lovingly." He told the griefer, before giving him a smile like smirk, "You have a crush on her.~"

"W-wh-what!?" Magnus yelled in surprise and embarrassed, his face turned to a nice shade of red. "N-n-n-no! I-I-I d-d-don't!"

Ivor stared at him with an unamused look, "Yeah, sure. Now go say hi to her."

The younger boy pushed Magnus towards the girl, he gave him angry look before walking to Soren and the new person.

"Magnus." Soren said smiling at him, "Nice to see you. Oh yeah, this is the new member of the Order of the Stone, Ellegaard."

'Ellegaard. What a beautiful name.' Magnus thought in his mind as he look at the beauty up close. She was looking around before she had her attention towards him.

"Uh, hey." Magnus said awkwardly as he smiled like an idiot.

"Umm, hi." Ellegaard manage to say softly.

'Her voice was equally as pretty.' Magnus can't help but blush as she spoke, he shuffled his feet around as the awkward silence turned into cringe.

Soren was still in the middle of this before he broke it, "So, Ellegaard. Why don't we meet with the rest of the guys?"

The girl nodded as they walked over to Gabriel and Ivor. The griefer just stared at her as he took this time and reflect on this change. He run his hand though his buzzcut; He wanted to say to her that she was cute but he couldn't he was scared and embarrass. But hopefully though-out their years, he can be with her.

A mouth later, Ellegaard had taken a liking to engineering and loved Redstone materials. Magnus had lived up to his dream to be the greatest griefer ever like his father. And he noticed that Ellie had become a little rose in the team and in his eyes.

But unfortunately, Ivor and Gabriel had caught on about his small crush on her and began a bet on whatever Magnus has a crush on her and will confess to her. This made Magnus a bit ticked off about their constant asks about if he loves Ellegaard.

But Magnus try to play it cool to make sure that she didn't catch on. And so far, she only thought of him as a friend. A good teammate.

A few weeks later on, Gabriel and Ivor are trying to make Magnus confess his feelings.

"Come on Magnus," Ivor wined at him, "You have to admit that you kinda like her."

"No, I don't." He hissed in a harsh low tone.

"You're ssoo lying." Gabriel told him as he was sitting on a stool. "Drop that 'cool guy' act and tell her."

"I don't have to." He hiss again.

"Oh come on, Mag! It as clear as day that you at least like Ellegaard!" Ivor growled in annoyance. Not putting up with his denial.

"Look, she just our friend." Magnus insisted as he faced the two boys. "She only my friend. I don't have an embarrassing crush on her since the moment we meet."

The two didn't buy it as they started laughing their heads off, "That's a big fat lie and you know it."

"NO, IT'S TRUE!!" He screamed at them. "I never had an afar with Ellie and I'll never will! She just a lame nerd queen and I'm impulsive griefer. We will never be a thing. Do you hear me? I DON'T LOVE ELLEGAARD!!!"

Ivor and Gabriel were taken back as their friend just yelled his guts out in anger in front of them. But they were also looking at something behind Magnus.

He huff and puff as he catch his breath, and saw their shocked faces. At first he thought he said to much to convince them at he didn't loved Ellie, but then he noticed at they way they were looking it was like a 'You don't want to turn around because it might be something you'll regret'.

But yet, Magnus turned around and saw...

Ellegaard.

Her face had a shock and hurt expression; Eyes were drench in tears as some were still rolling down her cheeks. The tears had stained her white shirt as she was crying.

"E-E-Ellie! I-"

Before he could finish, Ellegaard look angry at him and started running out of the room.

"No! Ellegaard, Wait!" Magnus yelled out as he tried to stop her, but to late for that as she had already ran out of the room. He stop instantly as he couldn't catch her or a her see that it was a misunderstanding. "E-Ellie..."

Ivor and Gabriel stood there silently as they saw the drama that happened in front of them. They thought that he wouldn't go that far, as well as the girl heard it.

Magnus just stand in the same spot as he started crying as river of tears stream down his face, but he didn't made a sound.

He walked sadly to his room where he could cry his heart out.

Four years later...

Ellegaard, who's seventeen, now wore a button red suit with a red gem in the ascot of her outfit. Her hair was shorter, up to her shoulders, due to Magnus cutting it as a prank. (She still flat)Other than that, she pretty much the same.

Magnus, who's now nineteen, had his armor on which was light green with golden buttons with a light brown safety belt. His head is completely bold now because of all the exposure to a lot of explosions and fire can do the trick. And he wore a black band over his eyes as it had decant eyeholes for him to see.

And They were arguing.

"Why can't you see that this path through the forest is the better way to find the underwater temple!" Ellegaard snarled at him, pointing her finger at a section of the map.

Magnus shook his head, "No, No, No, Ellie. A trip through the desert is the WAY quicker path to take."

The woman sighed annoyingly as she still looked at the map on the table. "Well, you're just being incoherent."

"Well, you're just not seeing the benefits!"

"You're just being idiotic and not seeing the consequences!"

The two argued away as they were at each other's throats. And two men were watching them barking like dogs.

Ivor, now fourteen, was wearing his golden and blue armor. His hair was now at his shoulder blade and more wavy, a small mustache is forming above his lips and a bit of hair below his chin.

And Gabriel, at 20 years old, had on a white tank top with very short sleeves. He had long dark blue pants and yellow wrist bands, and he have a mustache as well.

They were looking at them, disappointingly. Gabriel looked at Ivor, "Their at it again? Aagghh. Can they ever get along?"

"Or kiss?" Ivor added, not forgetting their bet.

Ellegaard and Magnus heard the alchemist and yelled, "IVOR?!"

The two then laughed as the two yelled at them now before Soren came in the room, "Children, children. Focus. We have some prismarine in a underwater temple to find now."

Everyone nodded as they talked about the trip and what to bring.

(End of flashback)

Magnus smiled at the memories he had with the Order. He even remembered that a mysterious potion that Ivor found did something weird to Ellegaard, and boy was she mad at Soren for accidentally splashing it on her.

He laughed as he thought about that moment in their lives... but thanks to him, Ellegaard never like him to being with.

He sighed before noticing wet liquid flowing down his face, and it was tears. The greifer buried his face in his knees as he wait for Ellie to come out of the tunnels.

Back with the inside of Soren's fortress, Jesse panicked as her face was a deep shade of red.

"OH NO! No no no no! I'm so stupid! This was a mistake! Why did I did that?! I mean sure this place ships them, but WHY here and now of all things!"

Jesse was still unsure what to do with Ivor now, because he had passed out. Before she can do anything, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her from behind, "Jesse, Jesse! Are you okay?"

Jesse turned around to see Petra as she was accompanied with Reuben. "Petra! Umm, yes I'm fine."

Petra sighed in relief before she notice the bearded man on the floor. "Uhhh... care to explain what happen here?"

"Umm" Jesse mumble softly as she tried to think of something to say to her friend, "He- I punched him, in the face."

Petra looked confused and unsure at the pale woman, "You- you really did?"

The raven-haired girl nodded before she then saw something in the library with them.

It was the shadow.

"Why hello, Jesse." the shadow teased her as he leaned against one of the bookshelves. Jesse was taken back by his appearance as well as it took her a while to process in her brain.

Petra was also taken back by this mysterious person. "Who-who even are you, and how do you know Jesse?"

The shadow laughed at Petra's statement "Ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha oh that's funny Petra; I personally know her way longer than what you have."

"Just go away," Jesse snarl. "Why are you even here?"

"Oh Jesse. He purr as he walked a few steps forward. "Don't you see a certain part of history is not here? I'm just filling the void."

'What are you- Oh no.' She finally thought as it came to her head. Ivor finally got up and wake up.

"Now it is time for the fight!"The shadow said as he ran towards Ivor. The older man didn't had enough time to react, as the shadow jump on him and a big blindly light filled the room.

As the two women shield their eyes, the light disappear after a few seconds, and what they saw was horrible.

The shadow possessed Ivor.

Ivor was now glowing an orange halo around his body and his hair was spikily now. He had long claw-like nails and wolf-like teeth. His eyes were somewhat normal but his left eye had a ring of orange around the iris and his right eye was completely orange.

"Oh y **ess** s.~" The shadow said in his voice and Ivor's voice together. "N **o** w t **hi** s is **be** t **t** er."

The two looked in horror as they saw this new person possessing a living person. But Shadow had no time for stares, he then formed an orange glowing gold sword. " **No** w, It's **th** e t **i** me for ac **tio** n."

Petra was quick enough as she got out her sword to defend herself as the possessed Ivor charges at her.

Jesse knew that this guy was going to be tough to defeat but she got out her stone sword before she slash at him. The guy slid into the ground before he yelled at the two, "I **vo** r's t **he** only **t** o stop **th** e W **ith** ersto **r** m! Not y **o** u! N **o** t the O **rde** r! Don't m **a** ke you **rse** lves the vill **ai** ns in his s **to** ry." He snarled the last sentence before running at Jesse.

She quickly blocked the attack before he did another one and she reflect it as well. Jesse didn't want to hurt Ivor, but with the shadow possessing his body, she had no choice.

Jesse then raised her foot and kicked him right in the chest, sending the man to the ground, before he on his feet again as Petra came up him.

"You're not going anywhere." She hiss, knocking him to the side. Shadow scramble to his feet, turning to face the two as they advanced on him.

" **T** his co **uld** ha **ve** all be **en** av **oid** ed." He said before he laughed at the remark. " **H** a Ha. But th **is** is not t **he** **c** as **e** h **e** re.~ **A** nd I-"

Shadow started growling in pain and held his face. Jesse looked in confusion at the man before she saw the eyes were back two blue, "J-Jesse." He managed to say and his voice was back to being his.

"Ivor?" She said in surprise as he was shaking and Petra also looked surprised by this.

"I-I'm trying to f-fight him, just try to- Aagghh!" He cried in pain before the eyes were back to be orange, "O **h** no yo **u** **do** n't, li **ttl** e m **a** n." He now pulled out a type of potion from Ivor's pockets. "I **f** **yo** u **wa** nt to **st** op me, you'll h **a** ve to ca **tch** me fi **r** st!"

He then drank the bottle contents, "Jesse, look out!" before Petra try to hurt him, the man was suddenly gone. They looked around the place as they heard Shadow's creepy mix laughter, Petra quickly run towards the gap between the bookshelves; Also known as the exit. "You're not getting out of here that easy, Ivor. Or whoever you are now."

Shadow began zooming around them, going so fast that he was like a blur, laughing all the way, "I' **m** like t **h** e wi **n** d!"

He held his sword to the side, running right towards Jessie to cut her in half. Jesse lean backwards as if she was playing limbo, The blade brushing against the tip of her nose. Shadow ran on straight towards Petra. He raised his sword before he then knocked her down.

Jesse gasped in horror, as Petra climbto her feet. Shadow continued hitting at her, Petra blocking the best she could, but her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was even paler than before.

"I'l **l** **c** ut th **rou** gh you if I h **a** ve t **o**!" yelled Shadow. But Jesse soon walked quietly towards him before slashing his body with her sword, knocking him to the side. He yelled, be in pain or surprise, and climb to his feet again, "D **o** n't te **m** p **t** y **o** ur fat **e**."

He ran right at Jesse, who slashed and stabbed with her sword in an attempt to hit him, and finally she succeeded. Possessed Ivor once again slam the body onto the hard ground, gasping and panting as the potion finally wore off.

He got to his feet, backing away as the girl made her way towards him with her sword raised, "You k **no** w it didn't h **a** ve to **g** o this way, J **es** se. You **cou** ld've jus **t** let **m** e go."

"Never, you spirit!" Jesse hissed at Shadow, hoping that he'll get out of Ivor's body. But he just spun around, and ran around, taking out another potion and smashing it at his feet.

"N **o** w you s **ee** me, no **w** you-" he vanished.

Jesse came to a halt as she look around for the invisible potion man. Laugher that was neither hers or Petros filled the air. She quickly ran next to her friend as she then told her, "He could be anywhere. Stay on your guard!"

"Vanish all you want, slimeball." Petra said, in a harsh tone. "You're still not going anywhere."

Jesse looked around, spotting a potion bottle floating in midair. She jumped to the side, hitting the ground as it smashed somewhere she'd been not been at that moment before. She got up, just as she saw another floating potion on the other side of the room, and step away as it was thrown, little swirls come up from where it had landed. The shadow laughed in amusement. Another potion appear just in front of her, and Jesse jumped over it.

"End of the rail, Shadow demon." Petra hissed, "We're not letting you get away with this." Silence reigned. Jesse and Petra look around the place, eyes narrowed. Another potion appears.

"Th **is** one's on **y** ou, you puff **ed-** up f **oo** l!" The potion flew right towards Petra, and Jesse leap towards it, smacking it away and rebounding it towards Shadow just as he reappeared as the invisibility potion wore off.

Shadow gave a startled yell as the potion hit him, sending them back on to his back. But as that happen, the potion knocked the monster out of Ivor as Shadow hit the wall with a splat and orange goo got on the books from his impact.

"Ivor!" Jesse yelled out in concern and relief as she ran to him. "How are you feeling?"

Ivor groan in pain as he got to his feet, "Ow... not good. Heh, now I know how Lukas felt with PAMA."

"There's no time… No time for this." The shadow huffed out as his body limp towards Jesse, Ivor, and Petra; who still had their swords raised, stopping a few feet in front of them.

"Ha! Not so great now, are you?" Ivor snarled as he got to his feet without shaking.

Shadow just smile before a tattoo on his right arm started to glow. And it said... Pride.

"Jesse! Petra!" Lukas yelled, running towards them with Axel and Olivia right behind him.

The shadow growled in annoyance, "Oh, you guys too? Will this annoying parade of useless blabber never cease?!"

"What's going on?" Ask Olivia, coming to stand next to Jesse. "And who is this guy?"

"No one important." Jesse explain sharply, "But he possessed Ivor. We stopped him."

"Jesse did, anyway." Petra correct her as she held her own arm. Lukas and Axel walk to her left side.

"False." Shadow growled, glaring at all seven of them, "You've stopped nothing." He walked towards them almost casually, "A query... have you ever seen the effects of a Splash Potion of Slowness?"

Jesse frowned, "What-"

Shadow pulled out a potion that he took from Ivor and smashed it at the groups feet except are Ivor, and Jesse continued in a much, much slower voice.

"-aaaarrree yoooou dddooooiiinnnnggg?"

Shadow grinned smugly, before he possessed Ivor again. He walk past the group casually, Jesse turning to watch him far too slowly to do anything.

The group behind him slowly turning to face The Shadow, brows creased in rage as they realize what he'd done and tried to run after him. But can't do to the slowness potion effect.

"Yoooouuu bbiiiig jeeerrkk." said Axel.

"Ggeeett baaaacckk hheeerrreee!" Petra called out in anger.

Shadow Ivor turned around, just outside the gap between the two bookcases, the group still far from reaching him. "O **h** litt **le** M **agn** us and El **le** gaa **rd** **m** ay t **hi** nk t **h** ey ca **n** s **to** p I **v** or, that t **he** y can d **es** troy the Wit **hers** torm… But t **he** y are mi **sta** ken. An **d** it **w** ill c **os** t the **m** \- t **h** eir **lives**." The two bookcases slam together and close the gap, trapping them inside.

Started: 1/27/18 Ended: 2/19/18

 **(The End of Episode 2. That almost took a while to complete but her it is, Back in Time is well... back. Also, for confusion from the ship that happened last chapter; here are the season one ages of the characters.**

 **Jesse:25 Olivia:21 Axel:23 Petra:26 Lukas:24 Aiden:25 1/2 Maya:23 Gill:23 Ivor:31 Ellegaard:34 Magnus:36 Gabriel:37 and Soren:35.**

 **Hope you like it. And we'll see what happens in the next chapter for episode three. Bye.)**


End file.
